Phoenix
by BadLuckVixen13
Summary: Sasuke X OC It's a very interesting tale becoming stronger. Takes place in a Konoha High school Setting.It's got some funny parts.So Humor, Angst, Romance, a bit of Drama. No offense to any cheerleaders. I used be a cheerleader too.
1. Curiosity Killed The Cat

It was the first day of her life at Konoha Gakuen.Her sister smiled at her as she pulled on her baggy jacket over her tank.Her baggy jeans and converse were black, her jacket a baby blue. She snapped her necklace around her neck, preparing to leave.

''I really wish you wouldn't wear that.'' Miko said. She laughed Miko was always trying to get her to be more girly. She pulled her long hair into a braid at the back of her head and secured it with a black rubber band. Her name is Akira Ryuusei, they moved because her sister got a better job and she got kicked out of school for asking too many questions but that's another story.

''All right go ahead, no fighting Akira I'm serious.'' She obliged grabbing her bag and walked to school. She needed to be alone. The Ryuusei family in the Thunder County was really rich, but they got away from there for reasons to be explained later. She stepped aside as a pair of boys on skateboards skated past her towards the school she was meant to be heading to.

''Come on Naruto can't you keep up?!'' The dog like boy said to the blonde.

''Shut up Kiba!'' They skated into the courtyard where a myriad of people were just hanging out. She knew full well that she was early. Akira sighed this would not go so well. She walked to the principal's office.

'' Ah Akira, I trust the trip here was okay.'' Tsunade said. She sat down in the chair wishing to get this over with as quickly as possible. She doubted a school like this had anything she would be in.

''Well here's your ID and your schedule. Now there are several clubs open as of this moment as well as teams... Basketball season for boys will be starting soon and so the cheerleading squad needs members.

There's soccer for boys coming in the spring as well as girls, and co-ed swimming that's as of the fall. You'll hear about other clubs throughout the year. Oh yes, our Phoenix dance team needs members. They're kind of like the substitute cheerleaders. They haven't really done anything so far so...''

''This dance team, is it about ''rah-rah ray-ray'' or is it an actual dance team that has rhythm.'' Akira asked stoically, dance was the only thing they offered as of the moment and the only thing she was interested.

''Well they were originally supposed to be for half time and pep rallies that kind of thing but...well if you go to the meeting today you'll see. Now here's your homeroom number, locker number and combination. Don't get into any trouble.'' She said.Akira took the papers and tied the lanyard on one of her belt loops.

* * *

''Oh my god, he is hot...'' Sakura turned her head to see her friends Ino and her team of blondes. She gazed in the direction she was looking and immediately agreed.

_ He is..._

The 'boy' in question wore a light blue jacket and baggy black pants. 'He' had raven wing black hair with a tint of blue down his back that was braided. 'He' was carrying a black backpack and seemed to be a new student. She was sure of it, she definitely would've remembered seeing a face like that.

'He' stopped at the empty locker next to hers. And she felt like the world was smiling at her. 'He' kneeled placing his books in the locker and she approached him.

''Are you a new student?'' She asked deepening her voice to a sultry soparno two and leaning against the locker so a bit of skin showed underneath her skirt. Haruno tactic: Numer one. Most boys never resisted her tactics.

''Yes I am.'' 'He' replied still unpacking 'his' backpack. 'He' had not even glanced at her and she felt a bit insulted. She was one of the sexiest girls in the school. How the hell did this 'boy' resist her so?

* * *

Akira knew staying up so late the night before was a bad thing, and on top of that testing her voice against Villie Vallo wasn't a good idea. Strainning her already deep alto to baritone and lower made her sound like man. And now her voice and clothing attracted this cheerleader obviously she looked like either a dyke or a man.

_ That would explain why this chick is hitting on me..._ She was tired which made her voice low, and singing baritone all night didn't help the situation. She needed something to fix her voice was looking for it.

''What's your name? I'm Sakura Haruno.'' She said introducing herself as Akira pulled out the 23 ounces of green tea, her savior, that would spare her this problem later on.

''Akira. Akira Ryuusei.'' She said as the music began to sound. Little did anyone know that there would be two additions to the class today... Akira closed her locker opening the green tea and tilting it back to drink. She put her backpack on and finished the can as she, Sakura and some other people entered the classroom.

''Alright welcome back, this will be brief we've got two new additions to our advisory. Akira Ryuusei and Sasuke Uchiha.'' Every girl in the classroom except for one in the back,with midnight blue hair and lilac eyes, stared and almost started drooling. Akira sighed this wouldn't do. All the guys glared at her and this Sasuke.

_ Scarlet vision this is Itachi's brother Sasuke,huh...?_ She thought suddenly glancing at the boy. He was about 6'2 maybe 6'3, black hair like hers cut short except for the chin length bangs on the sides of his face. And his crimson, blood colored eyes stood out on his pale cream face. Just like her amber colored orbs did.

''Is there anything either of you would like to say?'' Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets, faint sign of apathy towards the girl's oogling.

''No.'' He replied making the girls squeal with his deep voice. Akira cleared her throat hoping her trick still worked. ''I'd like to clarify something... I'm female.'' Three girls fell out of their chairs and she felt it would be a hard year. They took their seats at the back of the classroom. She didn't really like sitting in the front unless she liked the teacher, and this was homeroom,there's no real point.

''Alright everyone knows that sign up starts at lunch tomorrow. All the clubs and teams open will be listed; you can also talk to the team's captain. Now get to class.'' Sarutobi Asuma was her home room teacher she laughed as she headed to AP Trig and Calculus. Her strongest subject... next to literature.

''Welcome to AP Trig and Calculus. The most miserable class you will ever take in your life. I am Anko. No sensei no teacher. ANKO got it?'' The class seemed to nod altogether. She noticed that she happened to have this class with Sasuke and wondered slightly what this guy was like. His demeanor spoke to her heart for some reason. Almost like he was actually crying behind his stolid stare.

Akira was not the only one curious. He too had thought Akira a boy from her attire but her face was so feminine he wondered he ever thought that. Her eyes spoke in riddles contradicting her smiled. She might have been crying inside as well..Their Labyrinthine personalities seem to draw them closer, in curiosity.

_Unfortunately,Curiosity killed the cat._


	2. Getting Along

Sasuke was not one to feel. He was cold. Controlled and isolated and he wondered if that's what made him a female magnet of sorts. What was it about a guy that didn't give a damn about them turn some girls on? He didn't understand.

Looking over his schedule,he wouldn't be getting any closer to a better mood. He leaned back, his classes were AP because he wanted a challenge, his only mistake was AP Literature. He hated literature. He could read and analyze perfectly but when writing things for a class... he froze up. If it was out of class, for no particular reason, he would've been a professional poet but in class his insecurities beat him into submission and his wiriting was crap. And the fact that it was Language and Composition he knew he would be writing a lot.

_Fuck._..Was his only thought as the class, AP Trig and Calculus,began with Trigonometric Functions. He was incidentally at the same table as the other new student, Akira.

_What was her name? A-Akira right..._ He looked over at her still taking notes on Anko's lecture and felt a slight bit of what may have been curiosity. She was different; anyone with eyes could see that. But something else behind her seemingly tomboyish appearance. It was like looking through a hall of glass of mirrors, something were there some were not...He wanted to know which was the shield and which was the illusion and which was reality.

''It's due at the end of class. Get to work. You can work in pairs if you wish.'' Anko said and out of the corner of his eye he saw a pink haired scantily dressed Sakura coming towards them. He groaned inwardly praying that the girl would suddenly get struck by lightning and fall into a pile of smoldering ashes. He did _**not** _want to be bothered with her stupidity at the moment, or ever.

''Say, for number five you'd use the Law of Cosine right?'' He looked up at Akira who had a dull look in her eyes and her words made Sakura turn around and go back to her table with Ino , the scantily dressed blonde. He wondered if they would still dress like that when it was winter. Maybe they would get frost bite and die, that would've been nice.

''She annoys me. I couldn't let her sit over here and ask the same question five times in twenty minutes.'' He blinked and almost laughed. This Akira girl wasn't like many others.

''I agree.'' She laughed softly turning back to her work.

''My name's Akira, Akira Ryuusei.'' She said, introducing her self properly.

''Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha.'' She smiled at him to his surprise.

''You're not like other girls are you?'' She scoffed.

''No, I'm not cut out to be a Stupid Girl.'' She said ,'I don't have blonde hair.'' He laughed, for the first time in years he actually laughed not chuckle but a full out laugh, who was this girl and where did she come from?

''You listen to Pink?''

''Of course and Evanescence.''

''Atreyu?''

''And A7X.'' He sat back to assess the girl. She could be lying. She could be telling the truth. Her eyes were as enigmatic as his own and it intrigued him. She was a challenge, a puzzle, and labyrinth... only one way to tell if the wall was real.

''It would be easy to believe you.'' He remarked wondering if she would catch on to the wordplay. If she was lying she would be insulted if she was telling the truth...they might actually have a friendship going.

''Don't you mean _almost easy_?'' She asked with a sly smirk. They finished the worksheet and ended up talking the rest of the class.

''You ever heard of Kissing Violet?'' She asked he had to think about it.

''Feel the Disease right?'' He asked knowing the song she was going to talk about.

''Exactly.I love that song.The composition made it stick to you and her voice was perfect for the lyrics. THey had a really good composer.'' He nodded in agreement . The bell rang for the end of class and they gathered their stuff. Akira took their papers and turned them in walking out. Sasuke ran to catch up with her, he didn't want to let go of this small spark of a friendship. He had no real interest in a relationship again.

''So Ryuusei, what class do you have next?'' She looked up at him and he wondered if he had said something wrong.

''You can call me Akira, and I have Choir next.''

''Mixed?'' He asked trying to make it through the crowd and keep in step with her.

''Yeah, you?''

''The same.'' The climb the stairs and noticed the echo in the room. A group of kids were already there. Sasuke and Akira took seats next each other. Both of them sitting on the chairs backwards, the same way as if they were twins, and Sasuke found himself actually talking to this girl like... like they had known each other since forever.

''Can you play any instruments?'' SHe asked.

''The guitar, synthesizer that's about it.You?''

''Uhm... guitar, drums, bass, synthesizer, violin, flute, and I can sing.'' He chuckled.

''What are you a one man band?''

''Definitely could be.'' He laughed by the time lunch came around, for once since his sixth year of living, Sasuke was actually in a good mood. He didn't seem like it when you looked at him but was. There wasn't a definite scowl on his face, his eyes weren't as harsh... He grabbed lunch and spotted Akira sitting under the tree in the courtyard. She was was finishing half of a burger when he took the vacant spot beside her.

''Cafeteria food not good enough?'' He asked biting down on the burger. He was starved, for a sixteen year old soccer player, his breakfast felt like a millennium ago.

''Nope, I'm a better cook.'' He chuckled and observed her out of the corner of his eyes. She seemed at peace her sketchbook in her lap she was flipping through the pages. They seemed to all be depicting dance. Everything from hip-hop to ballet and everything in between.

''You're an artist that seems to be infatuated with dance?''

''I'm a dancer too, so it's only natural.'' She said taking a sip of her green tea.

''Can I ask:Why the addiction to Arizona green tea?'' He said, she looked up at him draining half the can.

'' Green tea with ginseng and honey,'' She corrected making him roll his eyes,''and it's good.I drink about four or five of them a day.'' He blinked.

''Well Arizona must love you.''

''Yeah, they sent me postcards from New York.'' He laughed as he finished lunch and so did she. They were getting along well for their first meeting. Maybe it was because they were so opposite yet so alike and still so different. They sat in an understanding silence until the end of lunch. The end of the day came sooner than either of them expected.

Akira packed her bag to go home and Sasuke approached her at her locker. Sakura stared in amazement trying to get his attention. He didn't even realize she was standing there as Akira was packing up to go.

''Hi Sasuke, want to walk home together? We live really close.'' Sakura asked with a smirk as Akira closed her locker.She looked the girl over. Taller than Sakura but no where near as shapely or feminine, as far as she could, Akira had a flat chest, no hips, no really redeeming or memorable features except her interestingly glowing amber gold eyes.

''See ya later Sasuke.'' Akira was going to say until Sasuke thought of her as the excuse.

''No, I'll go with Akira. Right?'' He begged with his eyes. He didn't want to be left alone with this crazy woman.

''If you want. I'm not going straight home though...'' She said. Sasuke fell into step with her.

''It's alright. My Mom doesn't really care as long as I get there for dinner.''He said , holding the door open for her as they exited the school together, still talking as of the best of friends that had been seperated from each other.

Little did Akira know her growing friendship with the Uchiha boy would grant her unwanted enemies. By the name of Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno.

_That little bitch we'll see who the hell she is..._They thought simentaneously wanting to understand why Sasuke Uchiha the hottest guy they'd seen, and the seemingly dyke Akira were getting along.


	3. He Just Didn't Know How

Sasuke's entire body slammed into the wall hard and he felt his blood leak from his nose. He looked up to different but familiar angry onyx eyes, his own apathetic and tinged with a dull pain he'd lived with all his life. Hearing the cursed whimpering, that he so longed to stop and turn into a laugh, from his mother coming into the room. This was not so confusing nor was it unexpected. After all his father had come home drunk as usual...

''Well Sasuke, what took you so long to come home? Did you have detention again? You know when your brother was your age we didn't nearly have as many problems as we do with you...''Fugaku said spitefully pulling Sasuke up to gaze into his son's crimson glare.

Sasuke's hand balled into fists and his body,still acting on the testorone flowing through his veins, stiffened. He wanted to make him pay for all the pain he'd caused his mother. Fugaku knew it and he taunted Sasuke with a superior smirk on his face to match the blush on his cheeks. Even though one was drunk and the other was enraged, they both knew that the enraged would not strike... He didn't have the courage to do it, he had faced that road before. It wasn't one he was prepared to go down again...he wasn't strong enough to handle **_that_** again.

''I walked home with a friend. It's not as though you actually care about me in the first place.'' He answered earning another solid punch to the face sending him crashing into the wall and Fugaku began to stomp on the boy's chest attempting to break his bones in a drunken and sadistic hedonistic pleasure that played nihilistic in Mikoto's mind. Mikoto having been brought into a mental conciousness seeing her youngest son being beaten and the cries of pain forced from him, rushed towards them. She was a small woman but she used every ounce of strength she had to stop her husband's fist with her body halting the attack, tears streaming down her face as her son gazed at her with worry and about to protest.

''That's enough Fugaku please-'' He pulled her roughly against him and kissed her deeply running his hands over her body.''Fuga- ah-'' She yelped when he bit her tongue and wrestled her down to the floor glaring at Sasuke. He watched her body tremble underneath the giant and the blood fall out of her mouth.Fugaku kept Mikoto from squirming underneath him with his weight keeping her in place. His power exceeded that of Mikoto and Sasuke giving him the right to rule... The history of the world was spelled out every time he gazed into those dark unfeeling eyes.

''Get out of my face.'' He said spitefully and Sasuke ran, not needing to be told twice. His injuries kept him from doing anymore and in the act of self-preservation he pushed his fears out of his head and ran ignoring the pain.The screams of his mother was more than enough to send his mind reeling and his body running out the back door and into the labyrinth of trees in the land Mikoto owned. Why wasn't he... Why couldn't he be stronger?... When Itachi was home, Fugaku wasn't and so there was no need to protect anyone. Even when they were home at the same time, Fugaku dared not try the same stunt with Itachi in the house lest he face the mecenary's rath.The abuse was the same but his mother didn't have to suffer as well.

_I don't understand why she doesn't just leave him... She would be much better off without that bastard...she knows that I would leave with her, with or without Itachi... Why can't I protect her? Why can't I be the one strong enough to protect her? Why must it always be Itachi?_

The fear, the overwhelming all consumming fear of being inadequate, of being useless, of always being _Itachi's little brother_ had consummed him from the day he had learned of Itachi's prowess... His brother was off on some mission for the military, some covert operation, and when he came home he took all his frustration out on Sasuke... Emotionally and Physically... When his Aniki had gone to the military he was a different man, he came back changed. Sadistic, masochistic... he came back a monster in Sasuke's eyes. The boy was only six years old when Itachi came back the first time...Even though he had several women and men willing to sleep with him at the moments notice... Itachi always came back to see and make Mikoto happy, and to abuse Sasuke physically, psychologically and emotionally.

Now his mother, when she needed him most, he could do nothing to help her.He was weak, he was inadequate, he was useless. He closed his eyes , even from the distance, his mother's screams of pain and protest clawed at him pushing him into a maddening run.

_Run. Run away from the pain, the fear, this hell he lived in all his life._

**_Run..._**

He couldn't run fast enough. His phantoms caught up with him. Slowing his steps and tripping him into the cool blue moonlit water. He thrashed in the liquid world and suddenly just stopped. Wishing that he would sink, knowing that he wouldn't as he floated to the top of the water and breathed in the cool night air. The thought angered him, that he could not even end his life successfully.He was so angry. Angry enough to scream and destory the night, knocking the stars out of the sky. He was so tired of being weak.

''I'm sorry...'' He whispered hoping that his sorrows and pain would carry them to his mother. His tears flowed down his face and the pain he felt with every scream and protest her heard destroyed his soul.Mikoto deserved better than this...

* * *

Akira arrived home and collapsed on the bed. She was asleep in seconds, her last thought before she slept was: Today was nice...but i have a bad feeling about tomorrow...

She didn't know why thought...

* * *

Sasuke made it back into the house. The living room was destroyed. His mother cleaning the broken glass, her clothes in shreds and tears coarsing down her face. He knew what happened, Fugaku was gone for the night going back to his secretary at the office, who was also married with kids, leaving Mikoto alone with a threat: _Get this mess cleaned up before I come back Mikoto and you'd better not call anyone._

He approached her. She yelped startled at his prescence as he sank to his knees beside her and helped her clean the mess. They cleaned in silence the blood on the floor, the glass shattered everywhere and pushed the phantoms that haunted their souls out of their house as they did every time, together...

Once the wreckage was disposed of and all evidence disappeared... He turned to her still watching the tears falling from her eyes.

''I'm sorry... Sasuke... I'm so sorry..'' SHe whispered whimpering in pain and hoping for forgiveness. He pulled her into his arms the only thing he could do. She was the only one with he didn't feel inadequate. He was enough... he was the only one that comforted her in these moments and the knowledge of this brought tears to his eyes and joy to his heart. She was the only thing that kept him sane, hopeful and ready to take anything but his own life.

''Shh.. I should be apologizing. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm not Itachi. I'm sorry that I-''

''Sasuke, enough. You don't have to be Itachi, you're my son all the same. And I love you... I'm sorry you have to go through this.'' He let his own tears fall, unable to hide them still trying to comfort her. She didn't understand or maybe she did, she just wanted him to say the words... his fears to trust her as he should, she being his mother.

''I'm sorry I can't protect you...'' He whispered, ''I'm sorry I'm not strong enough...''His voice cracking under the pressure of his words. He had never confessed this to her before and everything he was saying , Mikoto knew. It was the things that he didn't say that she worried for. There had always been a distance between her and Sasuke since Itachi had first come back from the Military, even when he would comfort her... Some part of him was always so distant...

''You don't need to. You're my son...'' She whispered, letting him hold her and hugging him back. She loved him so dearly... she would do anything to keep him from this pain, if she could... But there was nothing she could do... He would not let her.

''Come on... let's get those wounds bandaged okay?'' Sasuke said softly lifting her up. She yelped, it never ceased to suprise her how strong her son had been, or how light she was. She closed her eyes letting him carry her up the stairs and into her bedroom. They sat in silence as Sasuke cleaned the scrapes on her hands and legs, and bandaged the bruises left by his rage...

''I've been thinking Sasuke... about sending you to your aunt Hikari's...''

''Why? Are you leaving?'' He asked, she covered his hand to stop him from bandaging her and look into her eyes.''Mom...''

''No Sasuke, I meant for good. It would be just down the street and Fugaku would leave you alone so-''

''No.''

''Sasuke-'' Mikoto broke off seeing the emotion in his scarlet eyes. THe color of blood reflected such determination such protection, she shivered. Where had this Sasuke come from. She would always remember him best as the little boy that would help carry the groceries in and come to her to tell her everything that had happened that day. He would laugh and the house was always filled with his running footsteps. That was before they moved here to Konoha on a bit of land that Mikoto owned and everything changed.

''I'm not going to leave you here with that monster... Even if he is my father...I'm staying right here.'' He said finishing her bandages and pulling the cream colored bed spread over her as if she was a child.

''But-''

''No protesting. We've had this conversation before... If I can... If I can shield you even just a little... I'd gladly take anything he can throw at me...'' She sighed, despite his quiet nature Sasuke had quite a fighting side to him, a protecting side. She supposed that was his Leo side baring its teeth.

''Oh Sasuke... when did you become so strong?'' She whispered resigning herself to the fact that she may never understand her son... Why did he always try so hard to be Itachi? Why did he always put himself in immediate danger? Didn't he know that above all else, above everything he could and couldn't do for her, for himself, he was still her son?

''Sweet dreams Mom.'' He whispered kissing her cheek and turning out the bedside light. She shook her head at the irony of it all.''I love you.'' SHe felt her heart melt... she had never been so glad to hear those words from anyone... she wanted to feel loved just as he had wanted to feel needed.

''I love you too Sasuke. Get some sleep okay?'' He nodded exiting and closing the door behind him. He walked down the hall to his room and closed the door behind him. He released a breath and flopped on the bed. He had to stop this... he had to... he just didn't know how...


	4. Headstrong

Sasuke walked to school early the next morning. Mikoto sent him off with a kiss and a hug, and lunch. He walked towards the school only to see another person heading to school as well, they had long black hair to their back braided in to a thick rope, baggy jean boy shorts, black sneakers and a baggy red jacket.

_Akira?_ It was her in fact. On the way to school, in one of the houses nearer to the school and smaller than his own, Akira had stepped out her front door and adjusted the straps of her backpack. She stopped noticing him.

''Sasuke... good morning.''

''Morning. What are you doing up so early?'' HE asked as they fell into step together.

''I wanted to go get breakfast on the way, my sister forgot to go shopping again and I'm starved.'' She explained with a slightly angry look on her face, ''What about you? Sporting the Nelly look this morning, what happened?'' He laughed, she was referring to the bandage on his cheek. Fugaku happened to be wearing his wedding ring.

_For once..._

''Nothing, I just wanted to get out of the house.''He said, as they headed into the city their school was nestled in the center of the city, surrounding it were a myriad of business and attractions. Akira seemed to be leading them not towards school.

''Well.. since you're not pressed to get to school too quickly, want to catch breakfast with me and help me out?'' She asked, her eyes huge and round, glowing in the waking sun's light.

''Sure, with what?''

''My song lyrics. My band is going to destroy me if I don't have them done by tonight...''' He blinked as she lead him into a Waffle House and they took a booth as she dug through her bag for a black composition book, her lyrics and poems.

''You have a band?''He asked shocked as the waitress came to them.

''Good morning, what'll it be dears?''She asked. A college student she seemed with a thin frame, brown hair, red highlights and honey brown eyes.

''Elena?'' Akira asked looking up at the girl.

''Oh my,it's AKira. Still causing trouble?'' She teased and laughed.

''Not quite. Trying to keep a low profile...I'm sorry. Elena this is Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke this is Elena Valentin. I took classes with her at the University in the Thunder nation.''They shook hands.

''Hello.'' Elena looked suggestively at Akira.

''Well Elena if you would be so kind, I would like three waffles a side of bacon and a glass of orange juice.''

''What no tea?'' Sasuke and Elena asked at the same time.

''Ah.. you know of her addiction to green tea-''

''Yeah, Arizona from New York.'' Elena laughed taking down the order.

''What about you dear?''

'' Three Pancakes and a cup of coffee's fine.''

''Coming right up. Nice catch AKira, I knew that bastard wouldn't keep you down for long.'' AKira blushed at the insinuation.

''One, we are not dating. Two, shouldn't you be going to get drinks.'' Akira said glaring jokingly at the girl.

''Should I get you some whip cream for later?'' She asked suggestively.

''Elena!I'm telling Blaise about this.'' The girl scuttled away in a fit of laughter as Akira rubbed her head, she already had a headache...

''You two are close I take it.'' Sasuke said with amusement playing in his crimson eyes.

''Like an older sister that doesn't know when to stop.'' He laughed as she opened the book and pushed it towards him. She wanted to know if it was good or not. Anyone else she asked said they didn't understand the point and it made no sense.

Sasuke took the notebook from she who had wary eyes. and began to read:

_A gentle whisper your voice in my ear.  
The words you speak ring so clear.  
Like a melody of a bell  
I can hear it calling me somewhere.  
Where I would find you  
_

Sasuke was interrupted by ELena's reappearance with his coffee, cream and sugar and AKira's orange juice.

''Your order should be up in a second. Still won't take my offer on that whipped cream?''Elena asked pinching AKira's blushing cheeks.

''No. Thank you. On top of the fact that I'm not eating a sundae at the moment, I don't want anything that you've shared with Blaise. Who knows what you've done with it?'' She said flatly and Elena laughed. Akira shook her head.

''Is it terrible?''

''On the contrary, it's good. Really good...'' HE turned the page an untitled beginning caught his eyes.

_I saw the stars tonight  
And wished for nothing more  
In side these towers  
I feel safe in his arms_

_And within still silences  
I pray this warmth to keep  
For I know when dawn wakes  
He is not mine to keep._

_Into the night I wander  
Escaping this restless itch  
And into the dawn I slumber  
Addicted..._

He looked up at Akira, she was looking out the window. He wanted to ask who this song was about.. for it spoke so true to his mother's predicament but decided to turn the page instead, he wasn't sure after one day of getting along so well was she able to trust him as he was hesitant to trust her. He stowed the question away for a later conversation after they were really trusting of each other.

''Where does your band practice?''

''In this old warehouse by the pier. I worked at the docks for a while in the summer so they let me use the space.'' She said as Elena brought their food. They still had another hour to kill and ate Sasuke half reading and half discussing her lyrics.

''You're a poet aren't you? Not a song writer.''

''Why would you say that?'' AKira asked swallowing a bit of her waffles and chewing on bacon.

''Your lyrics don't have a chorus that stays the same. The lyrics are similiar and the style is closer to poetry.''

''No... I mean I am. But after I had an accident with my cousins... I figured why not put my poetry to music, I can sing. Besides music isn't about being redundant unless it's for a purpose. Especially if you sing it the same way.Take A7X for example, each time the chorus is sung, there is a bit of a change in the way he sings it. There's more inensity and his poetry is awesome anyway, same with Atreyu , Weezer, etc. Now take... I don't know Solider Boy, there is no poetry it's ignorance by a redundant and repetitive ignorance which gets annoying, not to mention they're terrible rappers.'' Sasuke raised an eye brow in curiosity she got the hint and nodded to confirm it.

_She listens to rap..._

''This is a first. Who?''

''Jay-Z, Ludicrous, Missy Elliot, Lady Sovereign. Most of the artists fall into other categories like Hip-Hop and R& B, i only listen to the good artists anyway. Lauren Hill too.'' He laughed, this was surprising. Pink and Ludicrous, A7X and Missy Elliot. AKira was becoming more and more enigmatic the longer they talked.

''Hey, two of my band members rap. You should come see us practice one day. I think you'd like them... and besides we always have random moments, trust me they are hilarious.'' They met eyes as he drained his third cup of coffee feeling slightly human. She stared in amazement.

''What?''

''How can you drink that stuff, let alone three cups in less than half an hour?'' He laughed. Akira's disgust was so obvious it was funny. She was very candid and wore her feelings about certain things on her sleeves, but still he could not figure her out. She was a hall of mirrors and foggy and clear glass.

''I run off coffee. There's too much blood in the system in the mornings.'' She laughed and he smirked as Elena brought them the check and Akira dug around for her wallet. Sasuke place a twenty dollar bill on the tab and gave it back to Elena ignoring Akira's protests.

''Keep the change.'' She blinked, that was a damn near ten dollar tip. She left the two as he pulled on his backpack, preparing to go to school.

''You didn't have to-''

''Don't worry about it. Eating breakfast with you was interesting enough as it is.'' She smiled shaking her head. And they headed to the door.

''Wait a moment , Akira.'' It was Elena coming up behind her, with a plastic bag.'' Here.''  
Akira blinked and opened the bag.

''For real? I can have them?''Akira asked with stars in her eyes.

''Yes, you can. Jeez , I 'll remember to tell that guy the way to your heart is tea.''

''You wouldn't.'' Akira said glaring causing the girl to laugh.

''Of course not. Get to school you two. And have fun, but not too much fun.'' Akira and Sasuke left the establishment. One with the look of amusement and another with annoyance, you can guess who's who.

''I'm going to guess that Elena supplied your fix.'' Sasuke said as they walked along and her eyes were still filled with stars.

''These won't make it home...'' SHe said pulling out a 23 ounce can and popping it open. He wondered how many were in there , but that thought disappeared as he watched amazed as she downed the whole can within two minutes and tossed the can before they reached the corner.

''Don't stare. All of us have of pick me ups and fixes. Mine happens to be chocolate and- Ah!'' SHe squealed in joy pulling out a Snickers bar from the bag. Elena had given her a goodies bag.

_Yayness!_

''I'll remember that. Chocolate and Arizona for New York.'' She stopped to put her goodies in her bag and opening another can of tea.

''How many were in there?''

''Eight.. or nine.'' She said continuing to drink as the school came into focus. The school sign notified them that sign ups and tryouts were today.

''What are you thinking of joining?'' He asked as they entered the school that was still empty.They walked together, talking, prolonging the life span of her second can.

''I don't know. I know I want to check out the Phoenix team.''

''You want to be a cheerleader?'' He asked with an amused look, ''You're not cut out for it.Too smart.''

''Not the cheer leading bimbos ,or rather the majority of the team, the actual dance team. That requires rhythm.'' They stopped at his locker first and he unpacked.

''Why? Why not join the basketball team?'' He asked, ''Or maybe the cheerleaders... who knows you'd end up cheering for me.'' She laughed at the thought as he closed his locker.

''I hate the basketball and I'm a gymnast not a whore, thanks you'll have to stick with Sakura and Ino.'' He shuddered as they headed to their first class, AP Literature and Composition and she finished the can tossing it into the trash.

''You like basketball huh?''She asked.

''Not as much as soccer , but yeah. It's okay.'' She smirked.

''I think this calls for us to play one on one in gym.''

''What so I can kick your butt?'' She laughed, ''Thee who hates basketball.''

''I said I hate it, I didn't say I couldn't play.'' SHe said.

''Hn, maybe.'' The halls started to get noisy and Sakura and Ino fought for the set next to Sasuke on his right while Akira occupied his left.

''They give women- no females- a bad name.'' Akira said shaking her head at the ridiculous display , he laughed. There was no homeroom because of the sign ups period. It would last about an hour overlapping lunch, and the whole school was in an uproar. The cheerleaders were giving a presentation later on and the guys caused the most noise.

''Alright class settle down. Let's start with your homework. Because I don't know where all of you are as writers, there will be three things due at the the beginning of next week.You may ask for help from your peers but can not be a joint project. There will be a personal statement, a poem, and a short story. There is no page limit and no boundaries, this class is supposed to expound on your ideas and expand you mind, in the literature sense.''

Sasuke sunk into his chair. He was a terrible writer when it came to school and this was as much of school as the word was...

_Just fail me now..._

''Now let's begin.'' Sasuke was struggling with the lecture he didn't understand just how badly he needed help, and didn't know who to ask. He knew that once he arrived at home and had felt the need to write, it would be fine and the notes he took now would only enhance his already present skills. But here in the classroom, he was screwed.

The day came to lunch at lightning speed and Sasuke sat sulking at the table opening the bentou his mother made for him and began to eat. Akira st down with him.

''You don't like Literature very much do you?'' SHe said, he sighed of course Akira would notice. She had been able to see through him since the very second they introduced themselves to each other. She was almost pshychic.

''Was it that obvious?'' He asked sighing.

''Well... you were kind of twitching when she listed off all the things due and your face screamed 'you've-got-to-be-fucking-kidding-me-just-shoot-me-now'.'' He noticed her open her backpack with a lunch kit . He had never seen one like it. The kit was black and made of a hard plastic. On the top a single silver rose was 3-d with a silver wind and water forming an intricate design. Her name was apart of the design as well.

''Nice design...''

''Thanks, it took forever to think of.'' She said opening it opening it. The intricacy of the interior made him stare in awe and wonder where the hell could he get one of those.

''You did that?''

''Yeah, my neice is a super genius and she created these decoratable lunchkits with adjustable temperatures, kind of like a thermos for your lunch. And she's got it patented and everything, they're selling off the shelves exclusively in Italy, that's where she lives, I wanted one and tried to go to the store, but even their incoming shipments were out. I got back to their house exhausted and found this one just sitting on my desk with a note from Kichi.

She got a box of them by courtesy and just gave them out to the family. Oi...that girl won't need to move an inch one day with the way her brain works., she'll be levitating everywhere.''She said making him laugh, she continued her explaination,'' anyway she gave me a couple of them that she got back after I sketched the design I wanted.''

''How old is this neice?''

''Well... she's going on seven right now.'' He blinked dumbfounded, ''I know.'' She said noticing the look on his face. They finished lunch and Akira stood.

''Let's go sign up shall we?'' He nodded following her drinking the fourth can of the day the fifth under her arm.

''Maybe there's a tea club.'' Sasuke said laughing at her mock glare. He earned the punch in the arm and the soft smile as she opened the fifth one.

''Maybe there's a club for losers. OH!'' He laughed at her facial expression, supposedly he had just be 'owned'.

''Was that supposed to be an insult?'' He asked as they walked into the expansive gym, where each team and club set up their tables. They passed several of them, until someone called out to Sasuke.

''Hey Sasuke, come see our presentation okay?'' It was Sakura and he dodged her touch replacing himself with AKira, earning a glare. A familiar sound caught her ears and she walked towards it as Sasuke signed up for basketball tryouts that afternoon.

* * *

''Hah!'' THe person hit the floor hard and the boy standing over him twisted his arm behind his back. Martial Arts.

''The Combatant branches out into all types of combat. Kendo, fencing, tae kwan do. We'll teach you the skill and how to use the weapons. Practices are Friday after school and from 5 to 5 on saturdays.'' The teacher was a tall guy that Akira recognized immediately. She put her bag down by the table and signed up for the club. Martial Arts were her specialty and there was no way that she wouldn't sign up.

''So the little girl thinks she's ready for Master Gei's teachings does she?'' She turned to face a boy no bigger than she with long black hair pulled back and a green taunting stare.'' Why don't you step up for the preliminary?''She smirked this boy was going to be suprised when she beat him without any effort.

* * *

Sasuke turned to find Akira gone. He searched the crowd and ducked into it as Sakura came towards him. He heard mummurings that sounded like voice and went towards them.

''Are you sure you want to do this? He's the top fighter.'' He drew nearer to the sound to see Akira pulling off her jacket and giving her stuff to him.SHe rolled up her sleeves and set her stance. Martial Arts...

_This is definitely a team I need to join..._ He had found his _how_ and in Akira's stance found his means of getting it.

''The purpose is to pin you opponent that's it.'' The sensei, Gei, wearing a black gi said. The scar of his eyes said that he had experienced first hand combat. The boy she was facing looked like a boxer and AKira only stood there.'' When you're ready...'' The boy charged her throwing rapid punches that Akira dodged easily as if she was dancing. She caught one of his fists and threw it down stepping back as he came at her again backing her into the wall.

''You're not even close to ready, never get pushed into the wall!'' The boy said. SHe smirked jumping up and doing a handstand on his shoulders spinning him around and throwing him as she fliped over. Finally setting her stance.. he recognized it as kung fu, he didn't know what style though.

* * *

Gei watched with interest this girl was making a fool out of one of his best students. She was using kung fu tiger against his tae kwan do. He pushed her back and she punched him in the chest making him fall back and her kicks came in rapid time as he was pushed against the wall. He barely blocked but she hooked her foot under his block and flipped him onto his stomach, pinning him there with her foot in his back. She crossed her arms in boredom as he could not move.

''Well, that was fun for a warm up.'' She looked at Gei and he recognized her eyes.

''Well I'll be damned Akira. Akira Ryuusei?''

''It's nice to see you again Sensei.'' She said bowing slightly, releasing his student, a boy named Seito.

''You know this girl sensei?'' Seito asked.

''She was the only student that managed to finish my trainning. I doubt you should call me sensei any more... you haven't lost your touch.'' SHe smiled, '' I suppose you mean to join.''

''Of course. I won't be too much of a problem. I promise.'' She said bowing and taking her leave. She wore an oversized t-shirt over the black tank and pulled on her jacket. She and the Uchiha who had also signed up for his club disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

Sasuke glanced at Akira almost in fear. He had never seen anything like that. She knew he was watching her as they continued down the way to find the cheerleader table and the Phoenix team side by side.The Phoenix team members were few. It was about a nine person team, with Akira included as she signed her name.

''Oh great, another addition to the backups.'' Sakura said from her place at the cheerleader team.

''What, you're not good enough to try out for the cheerleading team?'' Ino asked and she laughed and winked at Sasuke.'' Why don't you join us Sasuke?''

''No.'' He said flatly. Akira smirked walking to the table.

''When's try out's? Captain.'' She asked signing her name. Sakura and Ino looked shocked at the challenge in Akira's eyes.

''Today right after school...'' Sakura answered, ''You won't make it. No one as underdeveloped as you can be on the squad.''

''Oh, if I make it. You don't have to worry about me sticking around. I don't see myself as 'rah rah ray ray, sleep with the jocks type of girl'.'' Akira turned on her heels to talk to some of he members of the Phoenix team.

* * *

''Hi, I'm AKira. I was wondering if I could talk to you about the team...'' The timid girl with blue hair and lilac eyes llooked up at her. The brown haired girl with the chinese buns approached the two.

''I'm Ten Ten, this is Hinata. Why would you join this team?'' Ten Ten asked a bit flatly. It was obvious the girl had lost all hope.

''I like dance.'' Akira turned to Sasuke and he registered her puppy eyes first and knew what she was thinking.

''No.''

''But Sasuke... please...Don't worry if you're not that good, that's what practice is for. PLEASE?!'' She asked her eyes huge and sparkly, and he was a sucker for it, signing his name on the list he felt like she had just won his soul or something.

_Why does this girl affect me so..._

''Are you two.. dating or something?'' Akira blinked, that was the second time today.

''No, we're not dating... Where is the rest of the team?''

''Well there are ten people on the list now. Me, Hinata, Ryo, Kyoshiro, Shino, Akira, Sasuke, Kiva, Mirai, Kira. Last I checked they were signing up for some other things.'' Ten Ten said and sighed, '' We're listed as the dance team. But because we don't have a choreographer and our sponsor is Tsunade...we're just here as a formality...'''

''You mean... when's the last time your performed?''

''A decade ago. The cheerleaders took over everything.'' She said tossing a glare at the table beside them, ''So the rumor goes that we are the ones not good enough to be cheerleaders...''

''When's the first practice?'' Akira asked.

''Tomorrow after school. It's usually Wednesday, THursday and Friday. Occasionally on Saturday after five. But... we don't really do anything...so.''

''If I can change that...do you think we could convince Tsunade to come see us?''Akira asked, Tenten, Sasuke and Hinata look at her increduoulsouly.

''What? THey are the cheerleaders we are the Phoenix... we don't do much.''

''I think you're taking this out of porportion AKira.'' Sasuke said seeing the gleam in her eyes.

''Trust me. We've got equal numbers of boys and girls now so we'll be okay. Please?''

''I guess...''Tenten said.

''Then it's settled. What class do you have next?''

''Gym. Everyone else has gym next too...'' Ten ten answered, Hinata nodded in agreement.

''Great. Then we get to get aquainted before we have to work together than can't we?'' Sasuke shook his head, not understanding why this meant so much to her. He only signed his name because she would've signed it for him anyway...what was so important to her in the world of dance that she wanted to try this hard for?

* * *

They walked to the gym together. Hinata, tenten and Akira disappeared into the girl's locker room leaving Sasuke to face the boys locker room alone. He now understood why girl's traveled in packs. He felt angry just walking into the room that was filled with so much ego or was that must?

''Oh it's the new boy. SAsuke.'' a blonde haired blue eyed nuisance said. He pulled off his shirt pulling on his gym clothes, a t-shirt and basketball shorts.

''I hear you signed up for the basketball team? Is that so?'' Naruto asked approaching him,''I'm on the team and I can tell you right now that you're not going to make it. Coach is strict as hell when it comes to selecting new players.'' Sasuke closed his locker walking past the boy.

''Crimson eyed freak. What are you an albino and deaf?'' The room exploded into laughter and Sasuke turned to the boy.

''The day I give a damn what some blonde haired blue eyed barbie boy thinks of me or thinks at all, if he has the capacity, I'll ask you. Until then, you'd do well to stop fucking blathering and leave me alone.''Naruto turned red in embarrassment as Sasuke exited the locker room. He recognized the P.E. teacher as the basketball ocach. Black , bowl cut hair, black eyes. Gai-sensei.

'' Hey SAsuke!'' He turned towards Akira's call. She was wearing the same thing he was. White t-shirt, basketball shorts. He walked over to her, she was standing with a group near the bleachers.

''You're Sasuke huh. Welcome to the team. I'm Ryo.'' This one with the short and curly black hair and friendly smile, seemed to be the boy version of Akira,with aqua ringed gray eyes. Judging from the gleam in those rings, he was harmless on the outside but piss him off and even Lucifer himself would behave.

''So this is the rest of the Phoenix team?''

''Yep. Ryo's been so kind to introduce himself. Dark glasses is Shino, Kiva and Kira are the twins, Mirai is the bob hair cut grey eyes, Kyoshiro's black hair blue eyes. You already know me and Hinata.'' Tenten said. They said their greeting AKira and Sasuke said theirs.

''So what's this about taking back our territory?'' Kiva asked, Sasuke sighed Akira had started the speech or rather the pep talk without him there.''We each have our own talents, we've just never been able to put them together. We didn't even have Tsunade's help.'' She sighed.

''We don't need Tsunade's help. We can do it ourselves. Look I'm going to the cheerleader tryouts to prove a point. To dispel this stupid rumor about the team.That's just phaze one. If we all come together and figure this out we'll be okay.'' Akira said.

''I'd like to know what makes you think that you'll get onto the team, and what makes you think that we, ten people can force ourselves in the way of the entire cheerleading faction.'' Kira said leaning against the wall. His sister nodded in agreement.

''One, it's all fine and dandy when the cheerleaders are shaking their asses for the team and all. But seriously, it gets boring when that's all they've got. And you all love dance right? Or at least like to.'' They nodded seperately some more hesistant than others.

''And I have no doubt that there isn't something that everyone here can do.On top of all this, you don't really want to have that-'' She said pointing to SAkura and Ino who were entertaining a group of boys by showing them some moves from the routine, ''saying that they're better than you right?''

''Hell no.''Everyone said, even the shy and timid Hinata, they all laughed. Hinata was never one to curse unless the situation called for it. Kyoshiro squeeze her hand tightly.

''She has a point. Tell me Akira, are you any good?'' Ryo asked.

''Of course I am.'' THey looked at her in doubt,'' You don't believe me?''

''WE're skeptical.'' Kira said.

''Maybe a demonstration is in order.'' Kiva stood next to her with a c.d. player next to Kira. They all had gone through the same thing as those before them.

''It's one of those initiation things don't worry about it, we can tell you're at least decent.'' Tenten said as the music started.

_DJ please pick up your phone, I'm on the request line..._

Akira smirked, dancing to the beat keeping the teens watching her silent. She had good body control and when the song ended Kiva and Kira clapped, Sasuke was dumbfounded and Tenten and Hinata had a slight hope for their team.

''You know the song I take it.'' Kiva said.

''Missy Elliot... oh yeah.'' Gym ended without Akira and Sasuke playing one-on-one and the day went along. They made plans to meet the next day after school for their first official practice.The school bell rang signaling the end of school.

''I'll see ya later AKira, I've got tryouts.''

''Me to. Good luck.'' They went their seperate ways. Akira outside and Sasuke to the gym. They had no idea what awaited for them but would face it with their pride. They were far too headstrong.


	5. Proving The Point By His Means

Sasuke walked into the gym to be met with an annoying voice.''Oh so it is true. You did sign up for the team.''It was Naruto again, Sasuke once again walked past him towards Ryo, and Kyoshiro, the only two guys he knew.

''How ironic it is. Shino, Kira, and Shino'll be here soon. They're alternatives.'' Ryo explained.

''Is he always so obnoxious?'' Sasuke asked. They nodded as Shino and the others came towards them.

''I see you've met Naruto.'' Shino said, remarking on Sasuke'e expression. He nodded.

''The bastard's getting on my nerves.''Kira laughed, his expression was malicious enough to kill.

''Don't worry man, it'll get better. Think about it. The annual convention is in a month.''Kyoshiro said, ''I've been waiting all year for this.''

''What? What's this convention?''

''It's when all the dance teams come together, show off a bit and it degenerates into a huge party.''Ryo said and sighed,'' Maybe Tenten won't stay mad at me.''

''You mean, you and TenTen are still fighting? Jesus christ. It's been a month. Just apologize damnit.'' Kira said, ''The longer it takes you to apologize, the longer Mirai stays over Tenten's and the longer we suffer, don't you understand that it's a chain reaction.?One of us fucks up, the rest of us suffer too.''

''I guess this is what happens when a two groups of best friends date.'' Ryo said laughing nervously at Kira's anger. Kira wasn't violent by nature, but when deprived of affectinon he could get down right sadistic, he'd been deprived of the proper dose of affection for the last three weeks because of Ryo, he wasn't happy.

''Well it's just you-''

''No it's not. When Mirai stays over at TenTen's, they call everyone. Kiva, and Hinata go too damnit. And then our dates are fucked up. Ryo, love you like a brother, but I swear if we have to kick your ass to get you to apologize to her we will, you're fucking up groove.'' Kyoshiro said. Sasuke was downright confused. He got the impression that the four had known each other for awhile, and really did care about each other.

_What the hell is the 'groove'.._. Now Sasuke is intelligent, and his knowledge on relationships was limited but sex was not. But even then he wasn't catching on.

''Kyoshiro's right. You'd rather have us tell you than them.''Shino said, they all looekd down in despair. Everyone in that circle, save Sasuke, had had the experience of everyone else's girlfriends' and their friends' wrath.

''Mind explaining?'' Sasuke said. They all looked at him.

'' I take it you've never had a group of friends that happened to be dating your girlfriend's best friends and one of them fucked up.''Shino said.

''Or is it... you've never been in a real relationship...?'' Kira sad, the guys pensieve and prying eyes made him avert his own. Was this what it was like to be interrogated by friends?

''No. I've had a relationship.. didn't turn out too well-''

''Ah...I know that look. Ryo had the same one.''Kyoshiro said.'' What happened?''

Sasuke backed away from them.He wasn't going to tell these four boys that he had barely met, all the secrets of his past. He didn't trust so easily. How could they even ask?

''Ooh... you've got the guarded look too.'' Kyoshiro taunted and slung an arm over Sasuke's shoulders,'' Look Sasuke. I understand that to you, we must seem like a group of guys , completely weird and everything. But now that you're on the team, you might as well be one of us... and besides that. At the rate , the girls will befriend Akira, you will sooner or later be in the same boat as we are. Suffering because _someone_ fucked up.'' The four boys cast a glare in Ryo's direction briefly.

''Wait a minute. One i'm not dating AKira-''

''Yet.''They all interjected.

''What the hell do you mean by 'yet'? Akira's-''

''Just a friend.'' They finished for him and he stared dumbfounded and confused.

''You're wondering how we knew what you were going to say?'' Ryo asked.

''Because we've all said it before.''Shino said sighing, ''at one time or another.''

''Uh huh, okay what is this 'groove' you referring to that apperantly Ryo fucked up.'' Ryo winced.

''Thank you Sasuke. The Groove in this case is the system our dates work on. Every Saturday we do something together during the day and go out on dates at night. And anything else we happen to do.This dumbasses pride is fucking up that system, because we can do neither. The girls get protective of Tenten, we can't talk to them. And if Kira doesn't get some affection by next week, Ryo might not be alive anymore.'' Kyoshiro said. Sasuke nodded in understanding.

''What did you do Ryo?'' Sasuke asked curious as to what would send the girl off.

''Well... uh... We kind of got into an arguement and somethings that I shouldn't have happened happened... ''

''Oh that's not it is it Ryo? You idiot, Of all the things you have ever done stupidly Ryo. This was the stupidest. Rule number one, never swing back.'' Shino said.

''You hit her?'' Sasuke asked, feeling a twinge of anger. His mother experience the same from Fugaku, and hearing had sent his protective instincts on edge, at attention and ready to fire.

''No, I didn't hit her.She was swinging at me and in trying to evade it, reflexes kicked in and I swung back. I missed from instinct.''

''You didn't land the punch on her but broke the wall behind her. You idiot.'' Kira said and slapped him over the head.

''What was the arguement about?'' Sasuke asked still trying to find a cure for this problem.

''Old girlfirend came into town. She came over at my mom's request, cause her parents and mine are still friends. I was fast asleep and she came up to my room.Tenten came over cause I'd asked her to and saw me half naked in bed with the crazy bitch on the floor, I guessed she had been undressing or something.Tenten saw it all and ran. I ran after her and that's when we started arguing.'' Ryo sighed as more boys came in for tryouts, the coaches still nowhere to be found.

''And the idiot won't talk to her.'' Shino said shaking his head. Kira seemed to be the angriest. His sister and Ten Ten had been childhood friends so it probably hurt him the most.

''Well how am I supposed to? What would I say to her. I tried to, and she burst into tears and slammed the door in my face...Her Dad thinks I'm an abusive boyfriend and tried to kill me in the supermarket.'' Ryo sighed.

Sasuke wasn't one for counseling neither was he usually the one to fix the relationship problems as he was no experience. But it seemed as though Ten Ten was a sensitive girl underneath the glass armor Ryo and the others seemed to describe. It seemed as though a pebble would break it, rather than him trying to push at it.

''Look, we'll talk about this later. Right now, we've got to go through try-outs.''Shino said. They nodded in agreement as Gai and Kakashi came in. Gai blew the whistle and Kakashi snatched it from him.

''Noisy for no reason... alright boys, those returning know the deal. Newbies and alternatives over here.'' Sasuke walked towards the man to stand line with the other new tryouts and the alternatives. The basketball team sat in the bleachers. He felt Naruto's eyes on him.

''Alright kids, see the obstacle course? Through it three times. We'll watch for agility, time and continue on to the applications tests. ON my mark... set... go.'' Sasuke took off slightly ahead. Scale the wall, down the wall through the tires, through the cones, jump to to the bar. off the trampoline down to the starting line and back through the cycle.

_This is the so called test?_ Sasuke laughed as he jumped to the bar and flipped onto the trampoline alongside Kyoshiro, Kira ,Ryo and Shino who were keeping up with him. They all went flying onto the balance beams and ran across them , landed on the floor and raced to the starting line. Sasuke kicked into high drive speeding past the other four and sliding into the finish first.

''Nice work Sasuke, used to be a gymanst huh?'' Kyoshiro asked, Sasuke nodded breathing in and leaning on the wall waiting for the others to finish.

''Alright. Application, 50 suicides. starting line to free throw line back. to half and back, to the opposite free throw line and back start to other start and back makes one.'' Gai said. They all lined up on the starting line seeming to be in concentration, most in dread.

* * *

''The Uchiha's pretty good...'' Kiba said. Naruto scoffed as they lined up for the suicides. The one deciding point that always knocked out most of the competition. He knew for a fact no one had ever completed the suicides without stopping at least once, he himself stopped three times.

''We'll see. You remember the suicides. My bets ten suicides and he collapses.'' Naruto said as they began. Sasuke and the other six he never knew their names taking the lead. Hyuuga was catching up to them.

''What's the record for suicides?''

''29:55.'' Naruto remembered it because that was his time. And as time passed he began to wonder if this Uchiha would beat it. It was 8 minutes and Sasuke was already in the twenties.

''He's fast.'' Kiba said.

''It's not about being fast it's endurance...'' Naruto said sitting on edge. The coaches were suprised as well. Ten minutes in Sasuke still in the lead and into the thirties.

* * *

Sasuke wasn't paying attention to anything. He had run all of his life, this was nothing. The sweat rollling down his face into his eyes as his sneakers made a skidding sound against the floor as he ran back to the starting line.

_39..._ He kept his breathe steady singing his favorite song to keep him focused on the objective and away from the pain in his legs.

_I feel in sane. Every single time I'm asked to compromise. And I'm afraid and stuck in my ways and that's the way it stays. SO how long did I expect love to outweigh ignorance, from the look on your face I may have forced the scale to tip.  
_

He knew was in the home stretch. At fourty-seven.

_Shame coarses through my heart at the things I've done toyou. It's all the same, but the fact remains that this is nothing new. I left you bound and tied with suicidal memories... selfish beneath the skinbyt deep inside I'm not insane!  
_

* * *

Naruto watched in anticipation. Sasuke was on the fourty ninth and speeding through it. He wondered what was going through the boys mind as he got to half court in under three seconds. What in the world would make a stoic boy able to run so fast...

His legs had to be ready to give out by now..

* * *

_Now that I've lost you it kills me to say. I tried to hold on as you slowly slipped away. I'm loosing the fight. I've treated you so oh now lit me make it right.I'm not insane I'm not insane... Hah hah hah hah.I'm not insane I'm not. Not insane._

_I'm not come back to me it's almost easy.Set it off, come back again it's almost easy. You learned your lesson, come back to me it's almost easy.It's still your fault, COME BACK TO ME IT'S ALMOST EASY!  
_

Sasuke skidded across the line finishing the fifty breathing in deeply, keeping his tears from falling and focusing on the present burn in his legs. He turned his sights to the coaches as two male twins, Neji Hyuuga ,Ryo, Shino, Kyoshiro and Kira finished panting behind him. Sasuke dug for his water bottle drainning the bottle in his thirst.

''Jesus christ Sasuke, what are you the son of Flash or something?'' Ryo said still huffing for breathe.''Why aren't you tired?''

''I run all the time. It's nothing.''

''You play soccer I take it.'' Shino said. He nodded.

Gai blew his whistle as the rest of the boys finished collapsing against the wall as huge smile playing on his face. Kakashi's eyes gleamed with suprise and intrigue. They'd never seen a drive to win like that.

''Well boys we've got a new record.'' The team gasped Sasuke looked up, '' Set by Uchiha Sasuke, 16 exactly.''

''Whoo! Alright SAsuke.''Kyoshiro said slapping him on the back.

''Those that made it will be posted tomorrow outside my office. Try-outs are over.'' Sasuke , Shino and the other walked out the door.

''Hey you know cheerleader try-out's are still going on.'' Kiba said walking past them, ''Let's go.''

''SPeaking of, wasn't AKira supposed to be trying out too?'' Ryo said , they all looked at each other, and took off running towards the track outside where the try-outs were. Sasuke got there first.

''Mind explaining what's going on?'' Sasuke asked as they took the seats in the bleachers to watch. The girls were provided with sports bras and hot shorts for try outs and were being measured.

''They take body measurements as a part of the cheerleading, something about being sexy in their uniform.'' Sasuke shook his head seeing the uniform. Midriff without a back a halter and a tiny pleated skirt that showed of their legs. White shoes and socks. Their uniforms were the color of fire.

''Hey , guys!'' They looked down to see the four boy's better halves. Tenten not even looking up. They came up to sit beside them. Tenten sat at Sasuke's right ignoring Ryo's exsistence. Kira pulled Mirai towards him and into his arms making her squirm. Kyoshiro pulled Hinata to sit with him Kiva sat next to Shino.

''You came to watch too huh?' Kyoshiro asked Hinata.

''We wanted to see if she would go through with- oh my god is that AKira?'' Kiva said. Everyone's eyes was on the field... Sasuke felt his entire body get hot and the blood rush straight down to private regions.

_Oh my god..._

* * *

Akira walked out onto the field as he name was called her long onyx braid was gone and was now a doubled over pony tail. She was still 36-24-36 and she stood in front of the reviewing stand. The two guy's there gawked, with the sun behind her. Sakura and Ino looked suprised too.

''You're AKira Ryuusei?'' One of the boys asked. Brown hair green eyes as he looked over her body.

''That's me.''

''Are you able to wear the uniform?'' SaKura sked, she knew that the girl had tons of humility and even the try out clothes that she wore which was a tight black tank and shorts a black chord around her neck, were too revealing for the girl's taste.

''If I need to.'' She answered.

''Alright we'll begin with your flexibility. A high kick if you will.'' Akira stepped back kicking her leg up till her knee touched her forehead.

'' Split jump.'' SHe jumped up getting at least eight feet about the air and spreading her legs so her hands touched her ankles and landing.

'' Front flip back flip, forward facing back hand spring, cartwheel back hand flip, one hand flip full twisting lay out...'' Ino said as she read it off the paper. Akira smirked back to he edge of the mats so she would have room and ran into the combination.

* * *

''Whoa... she's good...'' Chouji said , Naruto turned his head towards the girl flipping and spinning through the air to land in front of the table. THe girl was fit and curvy, sexy as sin...

''Damn.. can we say bombshell...'' Kiba said. THe guys agreed.

''She looks like the type of girl that would be good. With all that damn hair...'' She walked off the concrete and into the school. Sasuke and the people he was sitting with went down as well.

''Hey, isn't that the Dance Team that doesn't do anything?'' Kiba asked loud enough for them to hear. They looked over and up at the group of boys Naruto sat with. Seito, Naruto, Kiba and Chouji.

''Hey, why don't you give us a demonstration of your talents if you have any.'' Naruto said and his group laughed. The nine of them walked down the steps and stopped to look up at them.

''I think someone's a little angry that they're record got beaten.'' Ten Ten said maliciously. Naruto growled.

''Little bitch-''

''Bastard!'' Ryo was about to run up and beat the shit out of Naruto. He was already three rows up until Kyoshiro and Sasuke grabbed him.

''Calm down man, he's not worth it.'' Kyoshiro said. Ten Ten watching the display in almost shock, she had seen Ryo angry but not this way.

''I know that,.. but she is.'' He said softly. The jocks laughed at them as Ryo shook Sasuke and Kyoshiro off and left. Ten Ten stood there frozen, his words going through her mind.

He felt so empty yet overwhelmed, spinning but completely still. He was messed up and perfect, nihilistic yet disciplined. He was afraid more than anything. Afraid he was really going to loose the only thing that kept him sane.

* * *

''He really is protective of you you know?'' Hinata said softly...'' Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to talk to him huh?''

''I don't want to talk about this.'' She said darkly walking in the same direction, everyone else following. Akira walked out of the girl's locker room drying her hair, she had taken a shower and was now dressed to go home.

''Hey, what are you guys doing here?'' Akira asked. Kiva slung her arm around Akira's shoulder.

''You're okay with me, you've got more guts. cause I wouldn't have been caught dead at the cheerleading auditions.'' Akira laughed and they all got ready to go home. Everyone else but Sasuke and AKira had a ride waiting for them.

''See you guys tomorrow.'' She said waving walking along side Sasuke.Sasuke felt the dread boil inside him at arriving home late again he was still healing from the night before mentally and physically he might not have been so lucky to recover from tonight. They walked along in silence.

''So Sasuke how did try-outs go?'' She asked as they entered the housing district and she pulled out her snickers bar.

''THey went okay. I broke the record for suicides.''

''Nice one...''

''Where'd all the tea go?''

''I drank it of course.''

''That was nine cans of tea in one day.''

''Yes it was. I was thirsty as hell.'' He laughed, hearing the wind. His house was the farthest down the block of large houses and mansions, they walked along.

''So about that Literature assignment, you wouldn't mind giving me a hand would you?'' Sasuke asked, she looked at him and laughed.

''Don't sound so hesistant. Of course I'll help you silly.'' SHe said, taking a bite.''Did you want a piece? You're probably hungry.''

''No, don't like milk chocolate too much...'' She shrugged and placed the wrapper in the trash can. SHe spotted her house, the car missing in front of it.

''I really wish my sister would tell me when she wouldn't be home...''

''Where are your parents?'' He asked as they neared her house.

''Back in the Thunder Nation. My sister and I moved here cause I was getting into trouble and she honestly would've gone crazy living there anymore. The Nation's nice and all if you're a tourist but living there... especially if you're from a rich family, is pure hell on earth.'' He nodded, he wished he could take his mother and move away for good, somewhere Fugaku would never find them... somewhere she'd be safe.

''Say, could you help me with martial arts. I'm not the most...uhm lets say graceful person in the world.'' He said stopping at her door. Remembering what he can and can not do as well as how much of what he couldn't do he could learn to do.

''Sure,you signed up for Combatant didn't you?'' He nodded and she fished for her keys,''Good. Then we'll have plenty of time to get you in the fighting spirit...I'll see you tomorrow Sasuke.'' He nodded and kept walking as she closed her door behind her. SHe agreed to be his means.


	6. Surfacing

* * *

_Alright here is where things turn bad. You shouldn't read the parts encased in double lines if you are squeamish ( This will be the general rule for all scenes like this). Do not waste your time and flame me because I don't care whether you hate it or not._

_I would suggest reading at least the one in the forest , it foreshadows things later but is not necessary to understand the story line._

Most of the scenes were inspired by Slipknot's Surfacing.

Enjoy,

BLV13

* * *

Sasuke unlocked his front door to hear his mother's laughter. Translating into Itachi was home and Fugaku had not come back. He closed the door and removed his shoes. He thought that he would at least have a day to prepare himself at least mentally... but he had run out of ways to run.

''I'm home.'' He called walking towards the kitchen. WHere she and Itachi were chopping vegetables and making dinner. SHe looked up to Sasuke as he came closer.

''Okairii Aniki.'' He said softly.

''Good to be home.'' Itachi said,'' I've had Mom dying laughing all day.'' She stifled her giggles long enough to talk.

''Welcome home Sasuke. Dinner'll be done in a second. Why don't you go get cleaned up?'' He nodded and kissed her cheek before going up the stairs and jumping into the shower. The hot water eased the tension in his body and made him calm. He scrubbed the sweat and dirt from his skin and relaxed in the hot spray. He climbed out toweling himself dry and wrapping the towel around his waist as the water dripped from his hair.

* * *

''Sasuke.'' Itachi whispered in his ear pushing him gently into the wall and before Sasuke couldd do anything the mercenary had SAsuke's hands above his head and his body pinned against the wall.

''Aniki, stop it. I don't want this. I never-'' Itachi covered his mouth with his own to silence his protests and pulled the towel from around his waist. Running his hand over Sasuke's member. Sasuke broke away from the kiss closing his eyes and averting his gaze from the older Uchiha's stare. He didn't understand... Why his brother would do this to him, and then more later...

''Don't worry Sasuke, I won't do it now. Dinner's ready...'' Itachi whispered gently and released his hold on his brother watching him slide down and re wrap the towel around himself. He chuckeled Sasuke's pride never ceased to amuse him.

He followed the boy down the hallway and into his room. Sasuke stiffened visibly and looking over his shoulder at the older Uchiha. His shadow covered Sasuke in darkness in no difference than all his life.

''Would you mind getting out? I'm trying to get dressed.'' Sasuke stated coldly, Itachi laugh at his brother's ridiculousness. Answering his question with his eyes. _What do you think I'm in here for?_

Sasuke scoffed heading to his dresser and pulling on his clothes ignoring his brother's leering stare as he stood there naked tugging on clothes. He brushed past him as he left the room and was followed downstairs.

* * *

''There you two are.''

''He was asleep.'' Itachi said ruffling Sasuke's still wet hair. He glared at his brother and as a family with secrets they sat down to eat dinner.

After dinner and the clean up, Sasuke took to the outdoors. Somewhere he hoped that Itachi would not follow.

* * *

''You can't easape me Sasuke.'' He gasped hearing the shadowed voice and seeing him only a yard or two away. Sasuke took off into the dense forest using every ounce of power to propel him out of his brother's grip. It didn't work and just when he would've made it to the liquid world, where Sasuke knew he would win,Itachi tackled him pinning him onto his stomache with the wiggling teen underneath him.

''You really should just know by now... this will never change Sasuke...'' He whispered sadistically, pulling the pants and boxers off and sitting up. Sasuke managed to to knee him in the chest unable to reach lower and got the mercenary down. He got up and climbed the nearest tree jumping through the air. He heard Itachi's deathly soft voice as he stayed stoically still hiding under the veil of leaves.

''I was going to be gentle Sasuke...but now you're pissing me off. Come out now, and I'll be nice.'' He said passing underneath the branch that Sasuke stood on. In a flash of movement, betrayed only by the sound of the moved air,Itachi sent a knife flying into Sasuke's thigh. He cried out in agony falling from the tree and into his brothers arms who took hold of the knife and tied his brother's arms behind his back with one of his leather belts.Sasuke's eyes were filled with fear and agony as Itachi pulled the knife out roughly.  
Itachi fisted his hair drawing the boys lips to his own as tears leaked from his eyes, he licked them away moving his lips to Sasuke's ear. His other hand pulling his shirt up till it covered Sasuke's eyes, blinding him. The one thing he knew scared his brother the most, the inability to see.

''A-Aniki p-please... pull it down. Aniki...'' He whispered , his voice trembling the shirt becoming wet from the tears falling. Itachi laughed as Sasuke held back his sobs and continued to beg for his sight. He ripped the boys pants and boxers off, making Sasuke shiver in the cool night air, his skin still damp.The moonlight turned him into a glowing prisoner of light, leather, love, tears and pain.

* * *

Sasuke's vision was blind, nothing. The moonlight had given his comfort but even that was gone now that he couldn't open his eyes. Darkness, he couldn't see where it would come from. He was helpless suffering from his own fear and the dementia crazed marine mercenary.

_I can't see..._ He said to himself panicking, his body trembling his insides churning his mind reeling. _I can't see! I CAN'T SEE!!_

The tears falling from his eyes as his mind began the asociation. His Aniki would hurt him terribly, worse than before and this blindness was his punishment. His torture for disobeying and he knew it, yet his pride, crushed and scarred fought. Itachi had picked through the parts of his mind he had left exposed and found his fears as a child. He had no chance, a hard step to take towards a non existent fate.

Pain.

_I can't be...anything more..._

_I can't see._

His mind reeled over and over until he felt Itachi's sadistic smirk even under his skin, finding his heart and taunting him. All the attention he had wanted from his Aniki was now too much and not what he wanted. The attention was killing him, doing him in for his own weakness.

He didn't belong in Itachi's world of mind games, he didn't exsist in the realm called Sanity either. And he knew that Itachi didn't give a shit and he could never judge him.

* * *

''You look so lovely Sasuke...'' He whispered pulling the boy's legs apart roughly met with hurried and panicked cries of protest and begging for forgiveness.

''Please Aniki! I'm sorry, please.. don't... please no...p-please...'' Sasuke whispered softly, in his fraility in his fear he trembled as Itachi pressed a finger to his lips.

''Shhh... Sasuke...'' A choked sob came from Sasuke's throat knowing his brother's intentions and his entire body tensed and he fought to close his legs as he heard the zipper's path down and the pants of his brother fall around his thighs. He would rather be able to see it coming rather than be left in the dark and confused.

''Aniki please...''Sasuke begged, afraid and blind. '' Please Aniki don't do it... please... plese... I'll be good.. I promise... please...'' He begged, ''Please master.''Hoping that this last card would spare him the pain or at least earned preparation first.

Itachi chuckled and kissed the boys trembling lips and coming closer to his lips gripping the boys hair tightly. ''No.'' Sasuke's eyes flew open as he screamed in agony and his vision filled with light from the moon, from the pain as Itachi thrust into him ruthlessly. Itachi grabbed Sasuke's pale thighs pulling him hard against him while he thrust forward. Sasuke arched his back tugging at his restraints in agony and fear his eyes opened to the light coming through his shirt and his body screaming in pain as Itachi punished Sasuke for his resistance, his pride. He enjoyed Sasuke's begging and the screams that echoed and ripped through the wind, the trees and time.

''ANIKI STOP! ITAI! ITAI!'' He screamed, the masculine voice strained and strident with pain. Itachi bit his neck and turned Sasuke over to hold his arms back strainning his shoulders and he thrust forward. Sasuke's moonlight was gone and hi body trembled again and again with the force of Itachi's thrusts, his punishment, and his mind's desperate attempt to save himself.

''Silence Sasuke! This is your punishment, take it like the slave you are. Take pride, this is the only thing you're good for and you're good at it!'' Sasuke screamed unable to heed the command a more tears fell from his preyed on insecurities... He was rewarded with his screams with harder thrusts, rupturing his insides and causing him to bleed. His body tensed causing Sasuke to cry out, ''I'M SORRY!'' and scream as Itachi came and even the light from the moon faded from his vision and his body went limp. He had passed out.

Itachi let him fall on his face after cumming. He gazed over the body. His pale smooth skin was marred and tainted with blood and Itachi's seed, the crimson and white mixture flowing into the grass all over his legs. He pulled the boys boxers on his limp form and his shirt over his head.. His brother's tear stained face and slightly open mouth made Itachi smile as he unbuckled the belt around his brother's wrists and picked him up carrying him into the house.

* * *

''Itachi? Is Sasuke okay?'' Mikoto asked as Itachi came in carrying Sasuke on his back.

''He's fine, he just fell asleep, I'll carry him to his room. You get some sleep.'' He said kissing her cheek and carrying him up the stairs toItachi's room and placing him on the bed and closed the door. His room was the only one in the entire house that was sound proof. He crawled over the sleeping boy and pulled him to his body, holding his smaller figure to his own. A sort of tenderness.

''Sleep well my otouto.'' He whispered falling asleep, not seeing the last tear fall down his otouto's face.

* * *

Sasuke woke up the pain still rocketing through his body in arms of his pain dealer. He nearly cried out but silenced it not wanting to wake the man. He was even worse when he was awakened prematurely and he could not afford another incident such as last night so soon. He attempted to slip out of bed only to be clamped to the sleeping man's side.

''Where do you think you're going?'' Itachi growled his eyes still closed. Sasuke dared not move as the mercenary opened his crimson orbs filled with lust and rage to meet the same filled with fear and a small light of pride. Itachi smirked his brother was the only lover he had that even after they had screamed, begged, cried and bled for their pride. Had the dignity and courage to still defy him. His eyes became amused.

''Are you afraid Sasuke?'' He asked softly slipping his hand down Sasuke's back to finger him. Sasuke froze in agony, he was still suffering the effects of his 'punishment' and felt the tears sting his eyes. Itachi felt the slick enterance and the blood on his fingers.

''I-.. I have school.'' HE said hoping this would save him, ''Mom'll wonder...''

''Nice try Sasuke. I've already told her I would drive you.'' He said turning the trembling boy on his back and straddling him.

''I need to get to school early for Basketball and practice.'' Sasuke said not lying and Itachi clicked his tongue and suddenly gained another smirk.

_And to get away from you.._ Sasuke thought siletly hoping the mercenary had not learned telepathy as Akira knew.

''Well then, we should get you into the shower then shouldn't we?'' His eyes widened in fear as he was forced underneath Itachi's iron grip into the bathroom that adjoined Itachi and Sasuke's room. Itachi stripped him naked and pushed him into the shower's warm stream of water.

''Put your hands on the wall.'' Itachi ordered roughly. He did so underneath the water spray and took Itachi's thrusts in silence. The humiliation was enough for him to die, the pain ripped him apart and cause him to cry his tears in a silent resignation of his soul as Itachi had his way with his body and Sasuke watched the blood from his thigh and his ruptured insides circle the drain. All because he wasn't strong enough... all because he was weak. His plague was his weakness, the blame was his own. Itachi wrapped his arms around him toying with his member and fingering the boy's nipples, rubbing and pinching causing the blush on Sasuke's cheeks to brighten.

''N..o...'' Sasuke whispered in the pain. Itachi watched Sasuke's body react to his touch as he stroked the boy's member and heard his plea.His body reacted his heart did not.Itachi knew this for a fact and was even aroused by his defiance hen Sasuke's heart overrided his mind and body and he strruggled to free himself from Itachi's grip. But as far as Itachi was concerned, his heart did not exsist.

''You like it, admit it. You're so hard...'' He growled nipping at the skin on his neck causing him to bleed. The marks on his skin showed up in stark comparison, marring him. marking him.

_He's mine..._

* * *

Sasuke's indignant yelps of pain and shame did nothing more than to arouse his attacked into coming inside him. Itachi pulled out leaving Sasuke to collapse to his knees as Itachi reached for the soap. He trembled in his fear, his shame, his tears, his humiliation and hatred.

''When I get my hands on you , ain't a fucking thing you can do...''Itachi said sliding his soap slicked hands over Sasuke's bruised chest paying special attention his nipples.

''Why.. do you do this An..iki? I -don't get it, we're brother-'' Itachi cut him off sliding his slick hands over his member making Sasuke blush into the rough kiss as Itachi slid his tongue into SAsuke's trembling mouth.

_Get this at least, cause you're never going to get me._Itachi thought with a smirk as he looked into the boys eyes. Fear and pride...the only thing Sasuke had and would show when he was with Itachi. _I am the disease that you pretend to be..._

Itachi knew the way Sasuke acted when he was in school. He attempted to be him.If only Sasuke knew the reason Itachi treated him like so, maybe he would understand why he would never want to be Itachi.


	7. Scary

''Have a good day Sasuke.'' Mikoto said kissing his head as he put on his shows. HE faked a small smile eventhough his body ached and wanted to collapse from the blood loss. The brand new bandage on his left thigh was concealed under dark jean pants and a black t-shirt.''Be safe.''

''We will.'' Sasuke said softly and followed Itachi to his car. A new Porsche onyx colored , to match his soul in Sasuke's opinion ,and he climbed in the passenger side and buckled in. Not knowing what to expect on the ride to the school. Itachi pulled out of the driveway and down the street.

''Can you drive yet Sasuke?'' Itachi asked casually knowing that the boy would nearly jump out of his skin at the sound of his voice. He didn't show it obscenely but the subtle tremble of body made Itachi amused.

''Yes.''

* * *

''You're trembling.'' Itachi said a demonic smirk on his lips. He had power over his brother and somehow more than anything and any power he had had, and out of all the lovers he possessed and had possessed, this one was the best. He placed his hand over Sasuke's crotch causing the boy to stiffen, the window were tinted from the outside so no one saw in.

''Aniki please no-''

''Quiet.'' He ordered flatly cutting the boy's protests short as he unbuckled his belt and slid his hands into Sasuke's underwear to his limp and reddened member. His games early that morning had worn the poor boy out but that didn't stop him from continuing his games on the way to the school.

''Aniki please - ah-stop!'' He cried closing his eyes and pressing his hands into the seats, knowing if he touched Itachi's hands in protest, he would only suffer more. The blush on his cheeks and the sweat falling down his face, his harsh, shallow breath and squirming made the mercenary Itachi smirk in sadistic pleasure. Sasuke's mouth was open panting, his body was far too sensitive to last until they got to the school. Itachi wondered if in some part of Sasuke's mind he actually enjoyed Itachi's touches. He knew Sasuke had had a girlfriend a while back and plenty of lovers before and after, but he wondered how many of them were guys, not including him.

''Aniki.. I... I- please stop- I'm comming- please stop...'' He ignored the protest as they waited for the light to turn green. He was also waiting for Sasuke's climax. He loved Sasuke's voice when strained in cuming and he wanted to hear it before he headed to work.

''Aniki!'' He cried, his member barely weeped any cum as to be expected. The poor thing had been cuming all morning. Itachi collected the liquid in his hand and licked it clean relishing the taste of his brother. Itachi pulled the car into the driveway as Sasuke caught his breathe and pulled himself together visibly, the blush on his cheeks disappeared Itachi suspected it was because Sasuke learned to control himself to retain his pride.

* * *

Itachi didn't look at him but said,''Call me when you're out.'' Sasuke tensed hoping he would've escaped without hearing those words. ''I know you heard me Sasuke.''

''H-Hai...'' Sasuke said putting his bag on his back and getting out. He recognized a girl walking across the parking lot and she waved to him. He waved back and Itachi managed to get out as he closed the door. Sasuke was walking towards her but she was already beside him.

''Good morning Sasuke...I was wondering where you were.'' Akira said .

''Yeah.. my Aniki gave me a ride.'' He said wishing that Itachi would say nothing, but being the 'gentlemen' he was raised to be.

''You're one of Sasuke's friends I take it. I'm Itachi, his older brother.'' He said, Sasuke could imagine the smirk on his face.

Itachi , at first glance, thought the 'boy' to be Sasuke's lover. 'He' had seriously feminine features and could definitely have been a girl but judging by 'his' attire he was all male.

''I could tell, the resemblance is uncanny. I'm AKira Ryuusei, I just moved here... I've met you before, Itachi.'' Sasuke gasped and looked from AKira to Itachi and back again.

Had Akira been one of his victims?

''Ahh... Demon Eyes... I thought I recognized you. How is your sister? Her injuries healed I trust?''Itachi's eyes had widened hearing her voice, a girl and then remained normal as he knew her as well. She had not changed at all. Itachi looked her over, by the fit of her clothing, she still had a perfect hourglass shape, he remember seeing her in her uniform very well.

''Oh she's fine...''

''You should come visit, I'm sure Mom would like to see you again.'' Sasuke felt the dread in his body, but the energy between them was of competition not of anger of revenge...

Had she been his lover then?

''Maybe we will-''

''Sasuke!'' Akira and Sasuke groaned in sync hearing the clicking of heels against the pavement. Ino and SAkura and their sycophants came up nearing Itachi.

''Oh.. I'm sorry, you look so much like Sasuke.'' Sakura said blushing with a mischieveous smile. SHe and Ino had it. Itachi smirked inwardly , the two typical cheerleaders. And Sasuke's obvious disgust as well as AKira's amused him. He looked them both over , they weren't terrible looking if he was bored maybe he'd seduce them, he didn't really know.

''I'm his older brother, Itachi.''

''Oh nice to meet you.''

''I would say that one of you is dating my otouto...'' They gigled sickly sweet. They were dressed in their cheerleading uniforms and AKira figured there would be some type of event or something today. Itachi smirked knowing he had made Sasuke angry as hell.

''Oh.. no.. not yet.'' They said and glared at each other.

_Apparently they aren't the smartest people in the world if they can't tell that Sasuke s to busy getting to know Akira to realize that they were even exsisted._

''Not ever.'' Sasuke mumbled and grabbed AKira's arm dragging her away tryign to escape his brother for the next hopefully fourteen hours.

_While the two idiot bimbos try their hands at flirting with him and end up getting more than they bargained for, I can get into the school and away from him...-  
_

''Hey Sasuke don't forget to call me, and I'll come get you.'' Itachi called out interrupting Sasuke's thoughts ,he waved his hand in recognition.

''Okay, take care.'' Sakura and Ino were still giggling after the car left the parking lot and they made it into the school.

''Can I ask why you want to get away from your brrother so badly?'' Akira said as they reached his locker. He smirked, she could always read him like a book. But he was too tired to play at ignorance or engage in conversation.

''Who doesn't?''

She laughed and adjusted her bag, ''Come on let's go see who made it. No doubt everyone that tried out are already here.'' He nodded and followed her.She was right there was a mob in front of the lists for Cheerleaders and Basketball players.

''Congradulations, you're a starter Sasuke.'' Ryo said from beside him.

''Oh wow...'' He said blinking.

''Coach says the first practice is at 4 today.'' Sasuke nodded and he lost track of AKira, even her bright blue jacket was lost in the crowd of girls and guys looking for their names on the list. She appeared at Ryo's side causing both to nearly scream, she'd appreaered out of nowhere.

''Where did you-''

''I made the squad. First practice today.''She had a triumphant smirk

''Oh so you are going to be cheering for me then?'' Sasuke said, he earned a punch in the side.

''Uniform and all. Just for the first game. And after we make it known that I am also on the Phoenix Dance team, the stupid rumor about the back ups will be dispelled and after what I've got planned for your first game... We won't be the laughing stock of the school.'' She said.

''One problem, we'll be in uniform, playing Basket ball.''

''It's just the girls. We needed it to be drastic to prove a point, so...'' Akira smiled and clapped them on the shoulder.

''Don't worry. It'll be fine.'' They sighed in apprehension. THey headed to class and the time for lunch came so quickly. Sasuke was shaking. He sat alone on the roof, so tired. HE didn't have the energy to eat. He leaned against the school's fence about to sleep and jumped insuprise as the door opened.

''I knew I'd find you here. Are you okay?'' He sighed, it was only Akira and he rubbed his eyes.

''Yeah... I'm fine.'' He said leaning back as she took the seat next to him.'' Just tired.'' His stomache growled.

''And apparently hungry. Here.'' She handed him a sandwhich.

''But-''

''I swiped it for you.'' SHe said taking out her own and began to eat. He shrugged and ate as well, the sleep almost claiming him the second he finished. She even gave him a can of her precious tea. He smiled a found out why she was so addicted. It was good.

He glanced at her and found her watching him. He blinked and met eyes with her. She wasn't blinking and he felt as though she was seeing into his soul with those demon like, god like eyes. He averted his gaze not wanting her to see all his fears, his thoughts, his dreams...his pain.

''Your eyes are dull, you didn't get much sleep did you?'' He scoffed, he had gotten plenty of sleep, it was just evverything drained the enrgy from him. Itachi's prescence was like an energy leech to him and he felt himself begin to nod off. Her face disappearing into the darknss and voice getting farther and farth away.

He was going to pass out.

''Sasuke... Sasuke...'' She said. It was too late as the Uchiha boy fell over. His head in her lap, startling her. He had passed out. She shook her head as he mumbled gripping the fabric of her jeans in his fist.

''...Can I sleep here?'' He whispered softly already unconcious. His eyes were closed tightly as though he was afraid to fall asleep. She wondered what demon could be stalking him in his dream world.She ran her hand through his soft hair, amazed at how soft it was, to soothe him as he seemed to be suffering from a nightmare.

''Shhh... it's alright Sasuke... you're safe...''These words and her touch kept the monsters at bay and he slept, a deep dreamless sleep that would only last for another thirty minutes. But was enough for him to function for the rest of the day.

''I don't know what happened to you.. but don't worry. It'll be okay.'' She knew something was troubling him, and weighing down his mind. He appeared that morning looking dreary all light gone from his eyes, and paler than usual.She kept her hand steady through his cool hair and over his warm scalp. A soft hum of pleasure emmited from his throat as her fingertips skimmed his scalp and he breathed in her scent.

''Nice...'' he whispered snuggling closer to her as though he was a child. SHe smiled at this innocent Sasuke that clung to her as he slept. He looked so at peace sleeping there. Her phone alarm went off and it was the end of lunch. the passing period would start in less that five minutes.She shut off her phone and began to wake him.

''Sasuke... Sasuke...''She whisperd. He turned his head to nuzzle deeper into her thigh and she gazed over pale skin trying to find the shock nerve that would wake him.

''Sasuke...'' SHe whispered finding it, ironically in the hollow behind his ear and his eyes fluttered open. He groaned and sat up rubbing his eyes as though he was a child, she watched in amusement.

''What-'' He broke off seeing her there and their position , rather his, suggested what he thought.

''Uhm.. I ... sorry. I didn't mean to-''

''Don't worry about it. How do you feel?'' She asked, he stretched and stood. Honestly he felt rested, the best sleep he had gotten in a while.

''Better, alot better. Thank you...You could've pushed me off.'' He said she stood opening another can of green tea and walking past him.

''That wouldn't make me a very good friend.'' She said, he smiled hopelessly as she downed its contents and they headed down the stairs towards their next class, choir.

''Can I ask you something?'' Sasuke said hesistantly as the neared the band hall in the reverberating coridor of the school.He wanted to know so badly but was hesistant to ask.

''You just did. But you can ask me something else.'' He chuckled.

''H-How do you know my brother?'' Sasuke asked, her eyes appeared innocent and then squared into a teasing demonic gleam.

''If I told you that... _I'd have to kill you._'' She laughed and opened the door and somewhere in his mind he believed her but another sidde of him said.

_That bitch is scary..._

* * *


	8. Tears Don't Fall

The school bell rang much to Sasuke's disappointment signaling the end of the day and as he climbed the steps towrds his locker, his phone rang. Fear tore through him like a lightning bolt in the sky.

''Hello?'' He asked,he knew who it was on tthe line.

''Sasuke, when are you getting out?''Itachi's cold voice asked over the phone. He pulled his things out of the locker and went towards the bathroom to change for practice.

''I don't really know how long practice lasts so..when I find out. I'll call you back.'' He held his breathe pulling on his basketball shorts over his boxers.

''Fine, which practice are you in?''

''I've got a meeting to go to and basketball practice.''

''Fine, have fun.Goodbye.''

''Bye.'' He sighed in relief closing the phone and nearly jumped when the door opened. It was Ryo, Shino, Kyoshiro and Kira , talking avidly and sighing in silence when they entered.

''Jesus christ, why did all four of them have to come at me?''Ryo asked.

''I swear if I have to hear about this on my way home, I will kill you Ryo.'' Kira said, angered. Sasuke repacked his bag as they started to change too. The bathroom more conventional than the locker room, due to the starters that were complete jerks.

''Hey Sasuke, we were wondering where you disappeared to. You okay?'' Kyoshiro asked realizing the tall dark and rushing guy in their midst was Sasuke.''You're a little pale...''

''Yeah man, you look like a ghost.'' Ryo said, they approached the boy, he was pale and trembling. HE faked a bright expression not quite a smile.

''Yeah, I'm fine. I was just talking to my brother.'' He said as they finished changing.''What's the big problem today?'' He asked changing the topic successfully.

''The girls ambushed Ryo.'' Kyoshiro explained as Shino slapped Ryo over the head,''Akira not included. We need to get to the girl's gym to meet them before practice.'' He nodded and followed the boys towards their destination an ebony haired amber eyed girl with a black tank and grey biker shorts was making her way there as well.

''Hey Akira, cheerleading practice did start yet?'' Sasuke asked, they snickered.

''No, at four in the gym.Seems as though they plan to practice while you boys are playing basketball.'' She opened the door as Kiva set up the c.d. player. This was their practice space during the week. There were no bleachers and the waxed floors were covered in skid marks, marring the basketball lines. The years or wear and tear were evident and Akira most of all felt at home.

''Welcome to the practice space.'' Hinata said. All four of the girls were glaring at Ryo, Ten Ten especially.

''We have some official uniforms, they're the old cheerleading uniforms...''Kiva said in diisgust holding a girl's and Hinata held the boys. They were horrendous, they were ugly, they were...dirty and the designs looked to be from the sixties or so.

''Uhm.. yeah. We'll work on that later.'' Akira said they dropped the uniforms.Mirai came towards them with a list.

''Tsunade sent us a message about what our music can and cannot be composed of. Any song used must be the clean version a.k.a no cursing. must be family appropriate, can use instrumental. We must have the school's design on our uniforms. She said we should wear these.''

'' Well that's not going to happen.'' Akira said looking into the box with the uniforms. There were enough for about fourty plus people. Since there was only a ten people squad, this left room for mistakes and cutting.

''Say, does anyone know how to sew?'' Mirai asked looking through the box as well.

''I can, or at least know how to work the sewing machine.'' Kira confessed, the guys looked at him.

''My mom's a fashion designer, we help her when she needs it.''

''I can.'' Akira said, ''We've got sewing machine out the wazoo in our basement. I'd used to fix them and people just gave them to me.Worked for your mom.''Kira blinked.Kiva also knew how.

''Great, cause these uniforms need to be tailored badly.'' Mirai said, ''We can think about that later. Now as far as talents go; Hinata and Kiva have the most flexibility. TenTen and I are good at body control. Kyoshiro, Shino and Kira have great footwork and Ryo can break dance.'' Akira looked at the four and Sasuke.

''What about you and Sasuke?''

''Well, I've got body control and flexibility, but I don't know about Sasuke.''

''Uhm...''Sasuke looekd dumb struck.

''Don't worry, girls, we'll train the poor thing in our spartan ways. Speaking of spartans, it's about time we got to the boys gym.'' Shino said and they headed to the door. AKira gave Kiva a C.D.

''Alright, we need to start collecting music. WE can choreograph later, I've got practice too.I can take the uniforms home if you want, we've got plenty of room if we ever decided to get together one day.''

''That sounds good, we'll listen through these and leave the box out.'' Kiva said, she nodded and took off after the boys.

''Hey Akira, why don't you warm up now.'' Ryo said jokingly. Akira took his advice and turned a cartwheel, flip and lay out routine down the hall and past them. She spun through the air and landed by the door.

''Shit...'' Kyoshiro said, they had all stopped and she walked into the gym. ''What the hell was that?''

''I gues her warm up..'' THey laughed heading into the gym and getting in line with the others. Sasuke was unfortunatel pushed next to Naruto.

''I see you made the team...'' He remarked as the coaches came.

''Alright young men, lets begin shall we? let's play some cards...'' SHino groaned at Sasuke's side as Gai and Kakashi were putting up the board.

''We will play until no one can play anymore. If someone makes it through the deck...we'll move on to agility, got it?''Gai said. Ryo's eyes widened at the size of the deck, it was near Gai's hip, and they were large with huge print.

''Now this time, because we have such a large deck, we've decided that they will be worth normal value.''Behind the coaches, the cheerleaders were doing inspection of the new team.

''Hey, Gai we were supposed to have the gym today.'' the cheerleading coach, Miyagi, called across the room.

''Don't worry Miyagi, we're only playing cards.maybe you could get your girls to cheer them on.'' Kakashi said and winked at her causing the woman to blush. Naruto snickered.  
Damn... Kakashi's got it like that? He thought watching the woman's flirty and sensual expression.

''Would you mind if the girl's played too?'' SHe asked.

''The more the merrier.'' Gai said happily. The twenty odd girls came over and lined up across from the boys. Akira and Sasuke meeting eyes. Kiba, Naruto, Chouji and Kaitou all looked over the girls, lustfully.

''I suppose this mean we'll have that challenge now then won't we?'' AKira asked.

''This isn't basketball.''

''Alright, the continuous and default excercise is running in place. Begin.'' Gai said. Everyone started the run.

''The losers will run fifty times around the track.'' Miyagi saig. Sai and Kakshi agreed.

''It's an ace , 14 squats.'' The girls besides Akira,the other ebony haired girl, and a blonde girl, whined. Those three were done first and continued running.

''Say, your name's Akira right? I saw you sign up for combantant you're pretty good.'' She said as the started the 25 push ups and already Sakura gave up.

''Yeah, that's me. What's your name?''

''Miko, Miko Kimura.'' SHe said they shook hands and then started the 25 jumping jacks, making some of the boys wonder if Gai had made half the deck jokers.

''Lots of energy! 10 sit ups.'' Akira and Miko dropped to their backs, faster than half the boys and started in sync.

''Nice to meet you. Why are you on the cheerleading squad anyway?'' AKira asked.

''Well, It started off as a bet with my boyfriend Ptolemy. And then the school doesn't have a gymnastics team, so here I am.'' She said.

''Six one legged squats.'' Akira and Miko placed their foot against each others to keep balance and did them in sync. The boys were loosing their balance and then some had perfect balance.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto were going head to head. They kept the same pace and dared not slow down less they loose.

''You think you can beat me? You're just a new starter. I'm top dog.'' Naruto said.

''You know I wonder if you're really insecure or just a jack ass.'' Sasuke said.

* * *

''13 mule kicks. Get those legs up!'' Gai commanded. Akira , Sasuke, Miko, the blonde haired girl, the two twin boys and Naruto all jumped to about the same height at least a foot off the ground.

''You should join the Phoenix dance team.''

''There's a dance team?'' She asked.

''Yeah, it was pretty low profile cause the cheerleaders took everything and we didn't have uniforms. But we're working on that. You should come to our practice.''

''Why are you here then? If you're on the dance team?''

''Because.''

''25 knee highs. Keep going ladies!'' Gai said adressing everyone. Sasuke wondered if that was one of those ways to motivate the team, most likely.

''I have to prove, that we're not those who wanted to be on the cheerleader squad but didn't make it.'' By then only AKira, Miko and another girl with blonde hair and cold blue eyes was still going out of the twenty odd cheerleaders.

''Did you here that Mizu? There is a dance team here!'' Miko said to the girl as they dropped to the floor and started push ups.

''Really, well what the hell are we still doing here?'' She asked getting up with the other three.

''So you'll join?'' Akira asked.

''Hell yeah, and I'm pretty sure I can find two more people to join.''Mizu said.

''Ptolemy and Gael?'' Miko asked. SHe nodded looking over to the Blythe brothers down the way still up and going down the line as the coaches got those on the floor out and the ten people still in from not even a fourth of the deck were stillexcercising.

''Hey Ptolemy, Gael, you know there's a dance team?'' Mizu said.

''Seriously, when the hell did this happen?''Ptolemy said.

''ANd why weren't we notified?'' GAel said.

''You dance?'' Naruto asked,''Why not just join the cheerleader squad then?''Kiba and the other starters besides Sasuke laughed.

'' We're having another meeting right after school tomorrow, '' Akira said,''You think you can come?''

''Yeah.'' They said, they were such twins. They had curly black hair and exact same facial features, except their eyes. one had glowing green eyes likethedead sea's water at noon and the other had solemn blue eyes likecalm water. ''If you can tell which ones which.'' She laughed.

''Ptolemy's the one with the blue eyes, Gael has green ones.'' Akira said, and they looked at each other.

''Well then AKira, this will be a gret friendship.'' SHe laughed. ANother fourth of the deck gone and a conversation had begun. Those left were Kiba, Naruto, Sasuke, the twins, Miko, Mizu and AKira.

''Twenty five push ups.''

They got down talking to ignore their strainning muscles. Naruto and Sasuke were silently locked in competition eventhough it was plaain as day to see had the most stamina.

''We should sing.'' Miko said.

''Like... military style? To keep cadence?'' Mizu asked as she was in JROTC.

''Why not?But an actual good song.'' Miko said. the twins seemed to agree.

''I am really sp-''

'No.'' Mizu already cutting them off the twins laughed.

''Almost easy I declare, shall be the song.'' Mko declared.

''Whoo! A7X!'' Ptolemy said. he and Gael started the song.

''I feel insane every single time. I'm asked to compromise.'' Ptolemy started off as they all jumped to their feet running.

''10 sit ups.''

''Cause I'm afraid!''Mizu yelled droppping down to do sit ups, ''And stuck in my ways, and that's the way it staaayayays!''

''So how long did I expect love to out weigh ignorance.'' SAsuke joined in from across AKira,''By the look on your face I may have forced the scale to tip!''

Naruto was the only one left out as he didn't know who the hell they were talking about and what song they were signing. He hoped that the distraction would keep SAsuke down. Only realizing that it made him go faster to keep in time with the others in the group, leaving Naruto behind and in his own world. Out of the group again.

''I'm not insane! I'm not in sane! I'm not insane I'm not... not insane.'' AKira said jumping up to do mule kicks, everyone was sweating a great deal and it burnedSasuke's eyes but that idn't stop him.

''I'm not...''

''Come back to me it almost easy.'' Miko sang through choppy breathe.

''Good job ladies, You've got twenty cards to go. and guess what their all jokers. 25 situps.'' Gai taunted. They got down still singing, the pain wasn't even a factor anymore.

''Set it off...'' Ptolemy was back up for Miko and AKira as they sung in harmony.

''Come back again it's almost easy.'' Sasuke sung with Ptolemy as he knew this song well.

''You've learned your lesson...''

''Come back to me it's almost easy...''

''It's still your fault.''

''Come back again it's almost easy...'' Gai, Miyagi and Kakashi watched in amusement as Naruto began to slow down, missing the surge of energy that the others seemed to gain.

''25 squats.''

''Shame, coarses through my heart at the things I've done to you.'' Sasuke said through harsh breath, '' It's all the same, but the fact reamins that this is nothing new ew ew ew ew...''

AKira joined in running across from him meeting eyes, seeing all his pain and his fear.  
''I left you bound and tied with suicidal memories... Selfish beneath the skin but deep inside I'm not insane!'' The others took over at the five card stretch. They all sung together at everyone's favorite part.

''Now that I've lost you it kills me to say.I tried to hold on as you slowly slipped away.I'm losing the fight.I treated you wrong, now let me make it right... Make ... it...al...right!''

''Last card twenty five football runs.'' They leapt. still singing.

''I'm not insane, I'm not insane. Ha Ha Ha Ha.'' Everyone's laugh dark as Naruto collapsed on the floor and they got to the last eight count.''I'm not insane, I'm not - not insane...'' They kept running.

''Congradulations, ladies. You finally made it to the end. Naruto get up and get to running.'' He groaned and picked himself off the floor heading outside to the track. It was nearing six o'clock.

''You can stop lets move on.''

''I think I'll go check on the ones outside. Mizu, Akira, Miko stay in here and work out with the boys.''

''No problem.'' They said as she left.

''Alright, through the obstacle coarse.'' They got ready, the girls exited by looking at it.

''Reminds me of gymnastics...'' AKira said.

''I know right. Farin was-''

''A Spartan trainer I know.''Akira and Miko finished for her, they looked at each other realizing they did recognize each other. They all were from the Thunder Nation.

''Oh my god, you were the twins from down the street.'' Akira said,''I didn't even recognize you!''

''We didn't recognize you either. This will definitely be interesting.'' THey laughed at all the pranks they pulled on people when they were kids. Particularly the koolaid hair coloring trick and demonata night, complete with green soup, on Mizu and Miko's evil stepmother.

_Oh good times..._

''Begin! twenty times around.'' Akira , Miko and Mizu took off having more fun. The guys close behind having just about as much fun as they were all in gymnastics at some point or another. Their joy came from bounding through the air. the boys landed and ran.THe girls turned flips and turn outs over the bars , passing them.

''Can we do that coach?'' Ptolemy asked as they scaled the wall again.

''I said get around it, how you do so is up to you.'' With that information the boys indulged in their game of acrobatics causing them all to kick it up to a new level, even Sasuke couldn't help flip through the air at this strange game of showing off.

''You are such an ass Ptolemy.'' Miko said as he flipped past them.

''Thank you very much.'' He yelled. Akira leapt flipping over his head to the trampoline and cartwheeling down the bars to start her nineteenth round early.

''No thank you very much.'' She said, causing them all to chase after her. Sasuke and Akira were in the lead by their noses and landed on the trampoline first being flung through the air. Sasuke and Akira followed within seconds by the others , flipping and no handed cartwheeling down the beams. The six teens landed first and proceeded to use every trick in the book, flipping, lay outs, spinning, running, jumping to get to the end first.Gai and Kakshi watched in amusement. As Ptolemy and Gael landed spinning, Sasuke landing out of a black flip and the three girls rebounded off the wall.

''Hah we won.'' Akira said, high fiving the other girls.

''Of course, you're a cheerleader.''PTolemy said making Miko push him.

''Well, that was entertainning...to say the least. Great job.'' Kakashi said smilinng peacefully at them as they sunk to the floor breathing in hard.

''That was- fun.''Ptolemy breathed.

''We should do it again.'' Akira said. THey all looked at each other in silence and raced off, as the others from outside began coming back. Kakashi and Gai laughing. The six playing through the obstacle coarse, were laughing like they were little kids.Miko tripped causing a domino effect, they all crashed to the ground slidding into the wall, still laughing.

''Are you okay?'' They all held up a thumb at Gai's question still catching their breath as they distangled themselves from each other.

''Klutz.''Ptolemy said earning a push from Mizu, he fell to the ground on weakened legs.

'' Nice fall there.'' Sakura said with a smirk. Akira smiled back taking her challenge.

''Thank you Thank you very much.I'll be here all week and be sure to tip the waitresses.''Akira said bowing. Mizu and Miko laughed as Sakura turned a shade darker than her hair.

''Alright, these six may go for the day. The rest of you, around the obstacle course twenty times. ''

''That means we can go now.'' Akira said. The boys waited for them to grab their bags and the six left together. Ryo, Shino, Kyoshiro, and Kira were in the lead by a long shot.

''Welcome to our practce space.'' AKira said openign the door so they walked in to see Kiva, Hinata, Ten ten and Mirai dancing to MSI's Stupid MF.

''Gues what we've got! New members!'' Akira announced. They looked up and cut off the C.D.

''You guys look like you had fun.'Kiva said,''Where's everyone else?''

''Still in practice. They'll be here in a second.'' Akira said, as they set their bags down. Sasuke had left his bag in the gym they were in.

''I take it, we're a work in progress.'' Miko said.

''To say the least. We need to shake the stupid rumor about us being back ups, which is why I'm in the cheerleading squad.''

''We. You mean? The first game is in a couuple of weeks, you think we could pull it off then?'' Mizu said.

''Not with these uniforms.''Miko said.'' Their horrendous.''

''I'm taking them home. I've got mannequins, pins, and who knows what else in our basement. I can make it a workshop if I can get some help...'' Akira said,Mizu had a mischevious look in her blue eyes.

''No.. for the first game. We won't be official. Oh we'll have the uniforms for formalities and later events like the pep rally... but for the first game. We need to be drastic.''Mizu said, Miko nodded and Akira got the message.

''Mizu, Miko my friends, this will be a great rekindling of friendship, just like old times. So.. now that we won't worry about uniforms for a while...'' The boys burst through the doors huffing for breathe.

''Oh we're still in session...''Kyoshiro said sighing, they didn't want to miss saying goodbye to their girlfriends.

''Let's get started shall we?'' AKira asked... Sasuke sat and watched as Ryo was forced to take Hinata as a partner instead of TenTen. He watched in amazement as they were actually really good, especially when free lancing, it seemed to flow together.They ,who were dancing as well as the the one sitting alone,wondered how any of them had the energy to dance after their hellish session...

* * *

It was eight o'clock, when they finally dismissed and Sasuke called Itachi, feeling exuberant but exhausted. Akira had taken charge of the situation quickly collecting phone numbers, adresses of everyone and sending the list to everyone's phone so every could contact and find everyone.

''Alright, I'll see you guys later!'' Akira said as everyone except Sauke got into their rides and left. Sasuke kept the look out for Itachi's onyx car.

''So Sasuke, when did you want help with that English assignment?'' She asked, her back pack and gym bag filled with a few uniforms for guys and girls...

''How about Saturday after Combatant... if you can?''

''Sure, at my house or yours?''

''Uhm.. yours.''

''Alright. I'm sure my sister won't mind. ''Itachi's car slithered up to the curb and Sasuke looked back at her in worry, she shouldn't be walking home at night like alone like this...

''See ya tomorrow Sasuke.'' SHe said waving and jogging down the street. Sasuke waved and climbed into the car.

''You got out late.''

''Practice, was tough.'' He said tiredly closing the door and placing his bag on the floor, buckling in. Itachi pulled off expecting Sasuke to freeze in fear but Sasuke meerly fell asleep. His cheeks were flushed and he was sweaty. He had obviously been exerting himself during pracitce...

Itachi wondered what Oninome Shi was doing with his little brother. Anything was posible even them just being friends. He pulled into the house's garage and he called Sasuke's name.

''Sasuke.''He said sternly.''Sasuke!''' The boys eyes fluttered open as if he was still half asleep.

''Oh...we're here...''He said opening the door and getting out seeming to forget Itachi's prescence... he stalked sleepily into the house. Itachi close behind him.

''We're home...'' He called sleepily. Mikoto went to greet them.

''Sasuke.. you look so tired.. are you okay?''

''Long day, hard practice. I'm going to take a shower and go to sleep.'' He said hugging her, sweat and all and heading up the stairs.Mikoto shook her head as Itachi watched his brother go.

''I'll give him three hours of sleep before his appetite wakes him up.'' She said.

''I'd give him two, maybe one if he still sleepwalks.''She laughed heading into the kitchen to finish making dinner and eat by themselves.

* * *

Mikoto was right, Sasuke woke up from his stomache growling and the hunger pains. He got up and stalked down stairs still half asleep and searched for the dinner he could've eaten three hours earlier. He pulled a plate from the cabinet and felt the warms arms around his waist before he even opened the container.

''Don't you eve just go to sleep?'' Sasuke asked slightly afraid but more cranky than anything, he was hungry and he was tired. He almost wanted to slug Itachi in the face, but the power eminating from the man always stopped him, and made him pay for the attack with blood.

* * *

''I was asleep, you woke me up little Sasuke. Please continue to make your food.'' He whispered slipping his warm hands down Sasuke's front side. Sasuke tried his best to ignore it, until Itachi squeezed too hard and cause him to cry out in pain, his tears inside were from the humiliation. He when he pulled the plate out of the microwave moments later the fear didn't cease even though Itachi was only watching him. Itachi advance on him

''Aniki-''

* * *

Sasuke cried out, eventhough he had been ordered to eat, he couldn't with Itachi filling him up and thrusting into him hard, causing him pain. Always pain.. never pleasure. Itachi didn't know how to give pleasure to anyone but himself...

He dropped the fork for the third time covering his mouth as to not wake Mikoto. His bare lower body was pressed against the counter as he tried to eat, unable to. BUt if he couldn't Itachi would only punish him for disobeying, he didn't know what to do...

''Sasuke... you seem to like disobeying me.'' He said menacingly, Sasuke shook his head furiously only to be stopped from the new bolt of pain running through his system.

Sasuke forced himself to eat as Itachi abused his body, thrusting harder as he neared climax Sasuke closed his eyes trying to escape it all.He swallowed food and pain, his humiliation, his fear, his pride and his sanity as he felt Itachi's seed inside him and Itachi slumped over Sasuke's shoulder. HE pulled out roughly, causing Sasuke to cry out and fall to the floor in a heap.

''Get some sleep Sasuke, you'll need it.'' He spoke softly leaving the pale frame on the floor. Sasuke rembled slightly feeling the liquid leak from him and fall down his legs. In his last act of dignity, Sasuke got up without stumbling and forced himself to finish eating, put the plate in the sink. Clean up the mess and walk up the stairs, not betraying a single ounce of the pain he felt. The second his door closed behind him, the moment when the outside world could no longer harm him...

He sank down staring at his cream cieling with a black expression , a crimson gaze and an empty heart.Tears don't fall from the Uchiha's eyes...but from his body...tears of blood.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter.

Oninome Shi means ''demon eyed death'' Itachi is referring to Akira.

I respond well to Reviews. Reviews not Flames.


	9. Reversion

The Uchiha family of three sat down at the table for breakfast the next morning. Itachi wore a smile, Mikoto casted worried glances at Sasuke who seemed to be more withdrawn than usual.

''Are you okay Sasuke?'' Mikoto asked,''You haven't touched your food.'' Sasuke looked up and then at his plate deciding it wouldn't be best if he did so... HE picked up his bowl of rice and finished quickly. The breakfast was gone within seconds and he choked down four cups of coffee before Mikoto could say much more...

''Sasuke?'' She asked.

''I'm okay... It was just that practice was kind of rough yesterday...''Sasuke said fading off, not meeting ITachi's eyes...He may never tell Mikoto about what would happen when she left the two alone for periods of time longer than ten minutes.

''Is there something I can do?''Mikoto asked, ''I may not be a mercenary, but that's what Itachi's for.'' ITachi laughed and Sasuke only faked a half smile.'' I'm sure your brother wouldn't mind talking to your coach.''

''No mom. I'm fine. It wasn't harsh trainning or anything, after basketball practice I had another practice to go to... so I might of over exerted myself a bit. i'm fine.'' He lied, only to spare himself the embarrassment and her tears.

"I'll head off to school now-''

''No need. I'll take you."Itachi said standing and walking with Sasuke to the door. Mikoto waved them good by and they climbed into the car, he should've known that his mother would agree to anything Itachi offered to do, especially since she didn't like him walking back and forth to school alone anyone.

* * *

''You're still in pain.'' He stated rather than asked.

''I've been in pain most of my life. Why would that change?'' Sasuke said in the same tone. Itachi reached over and squeezed, painfully hard causing Sasuke to cry out.

''That pride and petulance will get you into trouble little brother. Expecially when turned on me.'' Sasuke shut his mouth pretending Itachi's words didn't faze him, and his touch did not tear the boy's mind apart with fear and pain.

''You're being unusaully resistant this morning Sasuke, might I ask why?'' Itachi asked, not being fazed by his brother's resistance and actually being turned on... Sasuke was the only one that resisted so much keeping his pride above all else important than the bodily pain. He loved it.

''I'm-not one of your toys.'' Sasuke said forcefully, his wounded pride was still struggling through the arrows in its back and it's missing legs.''I won't react like one of your-whores. I have pride damnit it.''

''I know...''He said softly and then much louder as he felt Sasuke's member harden and the boy's face lack blush and still stern with his withering pride, ''But your body seems to be...''

''I can't control nerve reactions. My body can do what it likes, my mind is made up.'' SAsuke said, making Itachi smirk as they stopped at the stop light, as Akira walked past. She waved at the car adnd continued walking.

''What do you think Akira would think of you, if she saw this?'' Sasuke looked at the man deathly afraid as he rolled down his window and called to her.

* * *

''Akira!'' She turned at her name.

''Aniki no!'' Sasuke begged, ''Please.''

''Good morning.'' She greeted.

''Do you want a ride?'' Her eyes lit up. Sasuke recognized the bags in her hand. One her gym tote and the other a bag from her friend Elena. Akira's backpack was there too.

''Really Itachi? Thank you.'' Itachi released Sasuke and he straightened his clothes hurriedly and turned his sights to the window.

''Morning Akira.'' He said stoically, keeping all signs of disturbance hidden. The light turned green and they took off.

''Hey Sasuke. Did you still want my help this Saturday?'' She asked.

''Yeah, are you busy or something?''

''No. Helping you should take roughly an hour or two...and I wanted to invite everyone so they'd se what type of space I've got in my basement.''

''Help with what?'' Itachi asked.

''English.'' She answered for him.

''Still haven't gotten any better have you?'' Itachi asked ruffling Sasuke's already perpetually messy hair.'' You can just ask me for help, I'm an english major for heaven's sake.''

''Last time I asked you for help, you were about to leave. No thanks.'' He replied.

''Say,wouldn't mind if I happened to invite everyone else too would you?I figured since I was helping people with homework, we might as well have all our homework done at once and then we can start on the basement.''

''What do you mean by that?'' He asked as they turned the corner.

''I mean, in order to use the the stuff, we have to unpack it all. Realize , we just moved here not even a few weeks ago.'' Sasuke sighed, it sounded like manual labor to him.

''Fine, but I'd better have a damn good assignment to turn in.'' SHe laughed and held her hand to her heart.

''I promise, that I , Akira Ryuusei, will do everything in my power to get you, Sasuke Uchiha, an A on this assignment.'' He smirked as they pulled up and climbed out. SAsuke walking towards the school and waving goodbye with Akira as Itachi left. He recognized the pattern of shoes across the pavement.

''Hey , you!'' Akira ignored Sakura and Ino's call. ''Girl with the weird eyes.'' They kept walking. Sasuke almost laughing.

''Ugh... A-Akira!'' SHe stopped and turned with a sickly sweet smile. Ino and Sakura were nearing them.

''Yes, Captain?'' She asked her voice dripping with sarcasm. The two seemed to thick to recognize it though.

''The uniforms are in, go to Miyagi-sensei's office and pick yours up. Try it on to make sure it fits well.'' Sakura winked at Sasuke as did Ino.

''We'll see you later Sa-su-ke-kun.'' They said and ran into the school as Sasuke threw up just a little and Akira bent over and faked wretching noises.He laughed at her antics and she popped back up to smile at him.

''You feel sick right?''

''I...did throw up in my mouth a little.'' She laughed, ''Come on goofball gotta go get my uniform.''

''I would like to see that one.'' Sasuke said.

''You won't see anything until the game. I'm not in the official halftime show... so I get to crash the party too.'' She said as they made their way to Miyagi's office, inside the girl's locker room. Sasuke waited for her outside.

''Miyagi-sensei?'' She looked up.

''Over there. It's got your name on it.'' She said. Akira walked over to the box and pulled out her uniform. She left towards the bathrooms to see Miko and Mizu in their uniforms, making fun of them, doing impersonations of Sakura and another one of her stooges.

''Oh my god, does this skirt make my ass look fat?'' Miko asked in the most ridiculous voice.

''No, we need to fix that.'' Mizu said pulling at the waistline. They laughed and looked over at Akira as she went to the stall.

''Oh...this'll be interesting...''Miko said. Akira undressed and pulled on the top and frowned at how short it came. Over her breasts it was barely at her bust line. She would probably need a bigger size. Her near D-cup without the right bra would cause problems. She pulled on the skirt over her 'spanks' as the term would be.She realized her hips would cause her skirt to ride a bit high, but was it really that short. She tugged at the hem and growled as it would go no lower.

Mizu and Miko listened in amusement at the frustrated sounds. They had made them once before, until finally Akira screamed her frustration and the door flung open. Mizu and Miko wolf whistled, making Akira glare at them and blush at their antics.

''Whoo sexy mama,''Miko taunted as Akira tried her best to cover her body.

''Can I get ya number?'' Mizu asked, they laughed and high fived at each other as the blush spread down Akira's neck.

''Shut it both of you!'' They grabbed her arms and made her go to the full length mirror.. She blinked hard.''Is that...''

''Yes sexy mama, that is you.''Miko said earning a slap on the back from Akira. As revealing as it was... she did look sexy in it. Her finely toned legs with their smooth tanned skin were showed off and her 36-24-36 figure was accentuated making her appear hourglass like.

''My breasts are too big to be in this tiny top.'' Akira said wrapping her arms over them in embarrassment, she was very conscious about her body. That's why all of her clothes unless she was going somewhere she felt comfortable and doing something she comfortable enough, covered everything... to spare herself the timid act that was most unlike her.

''Oh Akira, that's what sports bras are for... and it's somewhat supposed to fit like that. Don't worry. We can help you get ready for the actual game. Trust me... we've had the ten bra issue too.'' Mizu said dragging her towards Miyagi's office.

''Now if Miyagi approves you are free to go.'' Miko pushed her into the office.

''Hm...''Miyagi looked over her with an appraising eye.''Turn, slowly.'' She did so, completeing a military about face in slow mo and another one in the same fashion.

''You look great, Miko and Mizu are the only ones that filled the uniform like that. You can go.'' She said, Akira hightailed it out and pulled on her concealing clothes with much satisfaction. She walked out stuffing the folded uniform into her gym bag.

''I take it you're ready to go?'' Mizu asked dressed in her chinese style crimson shirt a little lighter than Sasuke's eyes and black capris.

''Yes, ninja-san.'' Akira said joking. Miko was wearing a plain t-shirt with a white skull on it and black pants. They walked out of the room to see eleven familiar faces.

''So, you got your uniform I take it.'' Sasuke asked as they greeted each other in turn and headed down the hallway.

''She looks good.''Miko said.

''Yeah, you'll be suprised.''Mizu said as they continued down the hall. The school was beginning to become noisy and the day began.

''Welcome back, I've decided to be kind and give you some time to begin your assignments as I'm sure many of you have not.'' Miyagi said. Sasuke sighed pulling out a notebook as Sakura and Ino came over and began talking.

''So Sasuke, what kind of music do you like?''

''Do you have a favorite group?''

''Who are they?''

''What's your favorite song?''

''How long have you been living in Konoha?'' They alternating questions made Akira's head spin and Sasuke's stomache lurch. He almost wanted to go find Itachi, make Itachi sexually aroused and make them watch to make sure they leaved him alone. But that would never happen... the humiliation would've killed him.. not to mention knowigng how sadistic Itachi was, he would've tied him down and let the girl have there way with him.

''Is there a reason you're asking me this?''Sasuke asked coldly, making their eyes light up.

''We want to know about you...''

''Alternative, metal, techno, R&B, Rock. Yes:Atreyu-''

''Whoo.''

''Alesana-''

''Whoo Whoo.''

''Avenged Sevenfold-''

''Whoooo...'' Sasuke almost wanted to laugh at Akira's ''Whooing''

''Weezer, Saliva, Slipknot, Bullet For My Valentine, Linkin Park,His Infernal Majesty, All That Remains-''

''WHOOT!'' Akira was working already turning the page.

''._Almost Easy_, _Surfacing_, _My Plague_, _Lipgloss and Black._ Three months.'' He finished giving them all the information they asked for and continuin trying to make his thoughts form words. Poetry was his strong suit... but he didn't feel comfortable writing in front of these two girls.

''Hell yes.'' Akira said, making him smirk.

''Who are these people he's talking about?'' Ino asked. Akira's head snapped up.

''You don't know you Avenged Sevenfold is?'' She asked.

''No.''They both answered. Akira grabbed her bag and moved from the table leaving him there all alone. She relaxed against the cushions in the back of the class. Still writing dillegently.

Akira sat alone letting her ideas take form and held the en steady closing her eyes. She wanted to write the poem now, while her ideas stayed steady. The second she put the pen to the paper she was interrupted by the bell and groaned...

''Hopefully you took advantage of the time... I will see you next week, it's all due.'' They left , Akira heading towards the lab. Sasuke pulled her back.

''Why'd you leave me there with bubblegum and barbie girl?''Sasuke asked with mock anger.

''I'm a barbie girl,''She said twirling a loose lock of hair making him laugh at her impersonation of exactly what Ino was doing...

They made it into the Physics Lab to be greeted by Mika-sensei. They took their normal seats promptly. Sasuke and Akira always finished the lab and report before they left, so as not to add to their growing pile of homework.

''I think this Saturday will be the most productive I've ever had..except when we moved.'' Sasuke said as they crossed the courtyard to grab their spots under the tree. Only just figuring out that they had lunch with twelve other familiar and friendly faces. THey were joined by the said twelve.

''Did you get home okay last night?'' Hinata asked Akira knowing she walked home,'' We could've given you a ride. My Nii-san wouldn't have minded...'' She said.

''I'm fine. I more or less got a ride. I stopped off to visit my friend Maria at the karaoke parlor on the way home and she gave me a lift home.'' Akira explained and began to eat talking with her mouth full,''Besides, I've been walking home in the dark since I was three.'' Everyone stared at her.

''What?''Ten Ten asked, the first to break out of the trance, ''That's dangerous, what the hell were your parents thinking?' She was a little angered. Ten Ten, Hinata, Mirai and the others had be friended Akira quickly and very shortly afterward began to become protective. This was the beginning of being inducted into the sort of sisterhood.

''Yeah, Ten Ten is right, weren't you scared? Was it far?'' Mirai asked as AKira finished her sandwhich.

''If you count half a mile far, sure it was.'' Akira said taking a sip, '' and no I wasn't scared.''

''Why not? You were walking alone weren't you?'' Kira asking in astonishment.Kira and Kiva had been walking from school to their mother's work flat downtown together at night, so it wasn't as terrifying. Kira could still count the times they had taken down robbers and rapists on the way to help their mother work.

''Yeah I was walking alone.'' Akira said, ''Look don't be suprised.''

''Yeah, that's just how it is in the Thunder Nation. There is no such thing as being babied. You grow up quick or you're taken advantage of.'' Mizu said crushing her own soda can in her fist as Mizu flattened hers.

''But you two are sisters...you walked together so it wasn't thatt bad? And I'm sure you weren't three years old.''

''No, we had a bus when we were three. When we were five we walked.'' Mizu explained.

''We got kicked off the bus.'' Miko said,''We got into a fight. It was actually pretty fun walking.''

''I will never understand that logic, and I don't want to.'' Kyoshiro said tossing his cola can in the trash can a few feet away.'' Alright I made it. two points.''

They laughed. Ryo was unusually quiet. He was usually the most friendly. Kira held onto Mirai closely as to absorb all the affection he could to last him the longer period without it.

'' AH- Kira that tickles.'' She giggled under his racking fingers along her ribs.

''Oh.. my beautiful Mirai's so ticklish.'' SHe was turning pink, and as everyone watched the display they didn't even notice the shadow looming over them.

''Sto-Stop! I -I can't bre-hee hee the!'' SHe criied.

''But you look so cute when you laugh.''

''Mou- Ki-ira, I'll get- you. You are officially cut off.'' She said through giggles. He stopped gazing down at her with a 'seriously' smirk that made her inside squirm.

''Oh here we go again..'' Kyoshiro said as Mirai stood up and ran from thr predatory smile only to run into Naruto.

''Uh... oh Sorry Naruto. I wasn't paying attention.'' Mirai apologized. Everyone looked up.

''Naruto, what brings you to this side of the courtyard?'' Kyoshiro asked. Ryo's hands were already curled into tight fists.

''The uniform are in. Gai says the new ones need to go see him.Now.'' Naruto walked away. Sasuke got up.

''I'll see you in a bit. Akira if I don't come back before lunch is over-''

''call 911?'' She quipped. THey laughed.

''Goof, take me stuff to class would you please?''

''Go on. Your bag can't be that heavy.'' He nodded and left towards the boys locker room. Kakashi was the one in the office. He looked up.

''Ah Sasuke. I see Naruto found you. Here. It's your uniform. We gave you the number 13.'' He took the package seeing his last name in orange and yellow emblazoned letter with the number 13 in black underneath on the red jersey. ''Now Sasuke, take a seat. THere are somethings I have to explain since you're new to the school and the team.'' He took a seat.

''Naruto happened to be our best player, and he spent a whole year trying to get the title from a previous player. This is the cause of his hostility towards you. Because Sasuke have a very good chance of taking it from him.'' Sasuke looked at the man and shook his head, he had already known about Naruto's insecurities. ''Not to mention that Naruto thinks that you're dating Sakura.''

''Eh?'' Sauke asked with an annoyed look.

''Naruto's been after head cheerleader Sakura for a while. To my knowledge, he slept with her once. Never had a relationship. He knows she's interested in you. It's called jealousy.'' Sasuke blew some of his bangs out of his eyes. '''And some of it's just because you're the rookie starter on the team.''

''Great.. just what I need...Look I really don't have much interest in being Captain of the Basketball Team. I prefer Soccer anyway, so before I have to strangle him could you try and explain that to him.'' He muttered and left at the coaches dismissaly he walked back to the circle of friends his uniform in hand. Sakura and Ino were there kind of scolding Miko, Mizu and Akira.

''How dare you call yourselves cheerleaders, hanging out with these losers from the Phoenix team.''And so the tirade continued. THey looked up at Sasuke.

''Sasuke-kun ! You got your uniform?'' Sakura asked batting her eyelashed. Ino went closer to him.

''I can't wait to see you play...'' Ino whispered, and the too looked back at the three girls.

''You're so pathetic. I knew something was wrong with you. And if Miyagi-sensei didn't want you to stay on the squad, we'd have kicked you out along time ago.'' THey said and sauntered away trying to get attention. Sasuke paid them no attention though every other boy did excluding the seven in the circle.

''What the hell is their problem?'' Kiva asked.

''Their the stupid blonde pig in the mountain and the bubblegum haired giganto-forehead cherry blossom of spring. You do the math.'' Akira said drainning the Arizona can as everyone laughed. Theey got up and continued the day until it came to practice again. Those not in cheerleading or basketball headed to the girls gym. Everyone else headed to the locker rooms.

* * *

''Akira is fucking hilarious.'' Kyoshiro said pulling his shirt over his head changing for practice. Everyone in the conversation agreed, Ryo with a solemn nodd.

''Hey man, you okay? You've been silent all day... Ten Ten still not talking to you?'' Kira asked pulling off his black chord with a pendant off his neck and stashing it into his locker. They sat down on the benches.

''No...'' He said softly.

''You just need to let the bitch go then.'' THey looked up at Naruto, Kiba and whoever else he was friends with. Ryo bared his teeth at the blonde. Luckily for Naruto, Kyoshiro and SHino had a firm hold on their friend.

''Seriously, no woman is worth all that trouble. You need to move on. Take it from me.'' Naruto said, ''I am the King of the School.''

''You're the King of Losers who can never get a girlfriend in their lives because their commitment phobes.'' Kyoshiro said still holding Ryo back, his anger had not subsided.

''Commitment is pointless. All their going to do is cause you more problems than necessary. That is why I get laid and you don't.'' Naruto said earning a cheer from his side of the room. Ryo's eyes had faded into shadow and he stood out of Shino and Kyoshiro's grip. They looked at him. SAsuke ready to pull him back if it went bad.

''You really should take my advice. There are plenty more pussies in the world.''

''Hell yeah!'' Kiba shouted earning an agreement and Ryo's fist slammed into the locker just beside Naruto's head. Denting the metal door. Naruto's eyes widened and the room filled with silence as RYo pulled his fist out.  
''Shut your fucking mouth,'' Ryo spoke dangerously soft. Kyoshiro, Shino, Kira and even Sasuke recognized the sign. _Ryo was pissed._

''_Shut your fucking mouth before i shut it for you. **Permanately.**_'' They met eyes. Ryo's aqua and grey rings around black reflected the demon speakign to him now, with a deadly glow. In those rings, Naruto saw hell itself staring back at him. ''If you _ever_ disrespect Ten Ten, my girlfriend, again. Whether I am in your prescence or not. I will take great pleasure in _destroying _you.'' He said a dark sadistic smirk on his face, ''I am in no mood to be fucked with or have anyone fuck with my girlfriend. **_Believe it._**'' Ryo made the poor thing freeze in fear hearing his own catch phrase tossed back at him with such malicious intent and rage.

Ryo backed away pulling on his black t-shirt and walking out of the silent locker room. Kiba and the others looked at Naruto.

''Damn man I think you pissed him off.''Kiba said, Naruto noticed the blood in the fist print. Ryo very well could have killed him.

Kyoshiro, Shino and Kira all watched Ryo leave feeling something terrible was going to occur if they didn't help their friend, their brother and TenTen make up.

Ryo was a kind person, even though he had his angry side, he was always sociable and seemingly happy.

They didn't recognize the demon that just left as the Ryo they had grown up... THat demon was the anecdote to reversion.

* * *

Okay Author's note, don't know what in the world happened with the find and replace all functions but until I can get my program to work. All Mikotos and Mitokos are the same person. Sorry if it get's confusing.

And sorry if my grammar sucks


	10. To Normality

Ryo came out of the locker room to see Ten Ten, Hinata, and Kira talking to Akira who was probably waiting for Mizu and Miko. His eyes were cold, unfeeling. He was empty and scared. He was angry and depressed. His emotions were taking him on a rough roller coaster all because of that beautiful half that made him a better man.

_Ten Ten..._

''Hey Ryo, where is everyone?'' Akira asked. Ten Ten gasped at the demonic glow in his eyes and his implacable face. His eyes screamed his emptiness as he gazed at her longingly, angrily, emptily.

''Still changing.'' He said, his voice lower, more demonic. Akira sensed something was wrong and noticed the blood on his knuckles. There was still slices of metal in his knuckles... he had punched a metal wall.

''Alright ladies, time to get started. Alternatives and starters over here now!'' AKira got called away as well leaving the girls there to watch the two practices. Hinata and Kiva left during the practice as it was clear that Sasuke's team, as he was placed with the alternatives to even out the score, were winning. They headed back to the girls gym leaving Ten Ten alone.

* * *

Ryo was faced face to face with Kiba who smirked. Ryo's eyes betraying everything. He was angry and played three times as hard becuase he was and crossed over Kiba scoring another point. Between Ryo's demonic side taken over and Sasuke's speed the alternative team was winning 15 to 1. But it wasn't enough to quench this starvation in his question.

''You're girlfriends a pretty cute little thing. I wouldn't mind hitting it myself since you two aren't together anymore.'' Kiba said with a smirk. Ryo felt his compsure snap and he bared his teeth at the dog-like agitator before him.The second they won the game. He jumped at Kiba ready to kill him. Sasuke, Kyoshiro, Shino and Kira held him back, his legs in the air and they kept him lifted as he growled at him.

''Calm down Ryo, he's not worth it! Calm down!'' Kyoshiro yelled fighting against the enraged boy.

''Ryo, you're out. Kiba you too.'' Kakashi said, '' Ryo outside the gym, Kiba bleachers.'' Ryo shot a glare at Kiba and pushed the door open with a solid punch with the fist he dented the locker with.

''Everyone five minute break. Stay in the gym.'' Gai said. The boys dispersed. Kyoshiro, Sasuke, Shino and Kira heading towards Ten Ten.

''What was that all about?''She asked, ''I've never seen Ryo so angry.''

''You, that's what it was about.'' Sasuke said simply. They looked at him in shock Ten Ten raised an eyebrow.

''Explain.''

''It started off with that day of try outs. When Naruto insulted you. In the locker room, the idiot did it again and Ryo went demon on him. Didn't hit him, scared him shitless. He punched one of the lockers, metal went into his knockles bloody. There's probably a trail across the gym. Then Kiba on the floor, insulted you again. Ryo was about kick his ass.'' He said hurriedly. Ten Ten was in shock.

''Look Ten Ten, we can't check on him. Please, Please for us, can you check on him. Just to make sure he's not doing anything stupid if you understand.'' Kyoshiro said. Her eyes widened and she climbed down not needing to be asked twice.

''Ryo's suicidal?''Sasuke asked.

''Was. Ever since they'd been together. We never had to stop him again. I suppose Ten Ten found out or he didn't want her to find out so he stopped. But he reverts... He's very easily depressed when he's angry...''

* * *

Ten Ten ran through the doors to see Ryo siting on the steps the blood from his fist forming a small pool under his hand. He seemed dazed, the black expression on his face told her all. She ran over to him straddling him and shaking him into a state of mental consciousness.

''Did you do it Ryo? Where's the knife or the razor or whatever the hell you used? Where is it Ryo?'' She asked gazing into his dull and fading eyes, he looked away. Her eyes widened and she almost cried.

'''I didn't.''

''Don't lie to me!''

''I didn't. See.'' He said lifting up his wrists for her to see smooth unmarred skin. All of the really serious scars were healed, as Ryo was a genius when it came to botany, the scars were gone and the only fresh wound was that on his knuckles. '' You can search me if you don't believe me... I tossed out my knife...'' She gasped... remembering that day. She was there begging him not to do it. He was so... lost...

''I-I believe you...'' She said taking his hand and pulling the metal out with a pair of tweezers she'd had from art class earler. He didn't flinch but watched her with an intense gaze. She didn't dare meet his eyes else...else all her fear would come flying out. SHe would hit him and slap him and he would let her. She would kiss him and hold him and he would kiss her and hold her until they both stopped trembling. She would accuse him in those moments telling him ''you make me sick'' and kissing him so deeply that it stole both their breathes away.

She ripped a bit of extra fabric from her sash belt to bandage his knuckles.

''There all done.'' She said about to take her hands away. He held her hand and placed his other one softly on her cheek missing the feel of her.

''Love I-'' She hit him in the chest when the first tear fell and continued to hit him even after she began to speak.

''Don't you dare call me that! Not after everything that happened with that girl in your room! Don't you dare.Try and make me come back to you! I'm not so dependent on you! I don't need you!I don't need you Ryo... I don't need your love.'' She said as the tears fell hysterically. He smiled softly and caught her wrists.

''Are you trying to convince me or yourself?'' He whispered and gazed into her eyes. SHe shook her head unable to answer and he pulled her close, letting her cry and stroking her hair to soothe her. His TenTen was very fragile...The gym door opened, it was Kyoshiro.

''Hey, breaks up. Coach says come back in.'' He said and left. He kissed Tenten's forehead and wiped her tears.

''Can we talk later?'' Ryo asked, wondering if she was prepared to listen to him. Ten Ten hesistated, she knew that Ryo would wait forever and longer if she said no. He wouldn't pressure her...he'd simply be there. Not letting her think because of his always open arms.

She nodded silently and Ryo smiled. He stood picking her up and setting her down as she had been straddling him. They walked back into the gym. Ten Ten sat in the bleachers and Gai and Kakashi called Kiba and Ryo to the center court.

''Although I personally would not mind if you kicked his ass Ryo. We have a game coming up. So, whatever the problem is solve on the court. One on One. First one to twenty.'' Kakashi said holding the ball. The entire team sat back watching. Aqua grey rings met an onyx mirror and Kiba smirked.

''Poor alternative... about to get owned in front of your girlfriend.'' Kiba said and crouched ready to jump at the beginning.

''I wonder if Naruto will continue to fuck you after you loose.'' Kiba growled.

''Alright boys, enough sweet talk.'' He said and tossed the ball up. Both boys leapt, Ryo gained at least 6 inches on Kiba and smacked the ball over Kiba's head. He got the bal taking it down court and shot it from the free throw. He got first point.

* * *

Ten Ten and Ryo's friend's sat on edge as they played. It was 19 to 19. Tie breaker and she knew Ryo was tired.

''Come on Ryo, you better not loose.'' Kira said as Kiba corssed him over towards Ryo's goal. Ryo running after him lacking speed and Kiba shot. Ten Ten averted her eyes.

''Damn Ryo...''Kyoshiro said laughing. She looked up Ryo had leapt through the air and caught the ball before it even came within a meter radius. He landed and charged down court. Kiba unable to defend. Ryo stopped at half court dribbling as Kiba stood between him and the goal.

''Get serious Ryo, you're not going to beat me.'' He said. Ryo walked slowly, menacingly towards Kiba and shot mid-step.

''No fucking way!''Kiba exclaimed watching the orange basketball fall through the hoop.

_Swish Swish._

''Whoo! Go Ryo!'' Kira and the other yelled cheering. Ryo took a bow as Kiba's face scrunched in anger. Ryo walked over to the group earning even a cheer for Mizu, Miko and Akira down court.

''Well now that we've had out bit of animosity out of the way. I say it's about time we headed home.'' Kakashi said with his arm around Miyagi's shoulder.The cheerleading squad and the basketball team were dismissed. They were still congradulating Ryo on the way to the girl's gym.

Kyoshiro and Kira were having their 'Friday' moment as Smokie.

''Dat's my dog'' Ryo laughed as they opened the door Kira and Hinata were still there. He held Ten Ten back and they left into to gym. He turned her around to look at her. She smiled to his suprise.

''You can dance with me for right now.'' She said,''But don't think you're out of the fire.'' He smirked.

''Good, I like the fire. The pan has grease.'' She laughed and they walked in as Akira cut on the music and played softly.

''Alright, guess what?'' Hinata announced from Kyoshiro's side.

''Sakura died? REALLY!?'' Akira said sapstically, they laughed. Sasuke just shook his head. How had he befriended such a strange girl.

''No.. we... got new uniforms... from Tsunade.'' Hinata said as Mirai pushed a box towards the circle of friends on the floor and Kira pulled her down into his arms. Such an affectionate guy.

''Are they as terrible?'' Mizu asked as Akira opened the box.

''No worse... their the left over cheerleading uniforms.'' Akira said holding up a hug female top.

''They order in range and number... how many are there?''Miko asked.

'' Thirty female, twenty male.'' Akira said.'' About that. You think you can make it to my house on Saturday?''

''Sure, we live right down the street.'' Mizu said. Everyone was in the general area, walking or driving.

''Great. It'll be our first actual activity together. Sleep over at my house!'' Akira said excitedly.''Last time I checked, everyone here is in Combatant right?'' They nodded and began to pack up. It wasn't as late as the day before. And the next day was Friday, the retrieval of the gi from Gei. Akira was the last one to leave Sasuke waited for her as he had not called Itachi yet.

Akira put the extra uniforms in her empty gym bag as Sasuke called Itachi.

''Aniki, I'm out. Should I walk or-''

''I'll be there. Akira's there too isn't she?''

''Yeah.''

''Make sure she's with you. Her sister asked me to pick her up.'' He hung up. AKira pulled on her bags.

''See ya-''

''Hey wait a second. Aniki told me that he'd give you a ride home.'' Her eyes sparkled.

''Really?'''

''Yes...'' SHe sighed collapsing on the curb and he took a seat beside her.

''It's not that I don't like walking home, I just don't want to carry all this crap like I did last night...'' He nodded and they sat in silence. By the time Itachi arrived both teens nearly crawled into the car and fell asleep in the back seat.

''Akira.'' Her eyes shot open at the sound of her name. They were in front of her house. Sasuke's head in her lap. She pulled on her bag.

''What are you doing with my brother?'' He asked as she opened the door.

''The only thing I am doing.. is trying to live the years I never got to. Goodnight Itachi.'' She placed Sasuke's head on the seat as he was still asleep, he did not stirr. She got out and to her door without a whisper of sound. She was still as deadly as always.

* * *

Whoo! Tenth Chapter!


	11. The Memory Remains

''Come on Akira, just for a second I need to get my art project. Then we can head to the dojo okay?'' Ten Ten begged. AKira obliged dressed in her normal workout clothes. Large t-shirt and gi pants. School had just ended and they walked into the art room and she gasped in amazement. The paint, the charcoals the paper the canvas... everything she could and would ever need to do anything...was there.

''Rai- sensei!'' A tall man with curly black hair tied back at his neck and an intense stare. Akira's eyes widened in recognition as did his as Ten Ten found her frame.

''Akira?''

''Kirou-san!'' She exclaimed and hugged him hard. He used to be her tutor for art...when she couldn't even draw.

''I never expected to see you. Why don't you have my class young lady?'' He asked with a disapproving frown.

''Sorry, I'm taking a double science. Need to get it out of the way.'' He nodded in understanding.

''As always... well. Feel free to come in here whenever you like. I am curious to see your vast improvement I am sure.''

''Really?'' Ten Ten rolled the canvas up and stuck it into her tube as it was humid and the humidity would've ruined the painting.

'' Yes really. You should ask Akira for help Ten Ten, she can teach you a few things.'' Ten Ten nodded.

''Oh I will be putting her Thunder Nation brain to very good use. Come on before we're late. Bye Rai-sensei.'' Ten Ten said and they left waving. ''You seem to know all the really cool teachers.''

''Who knew the world was so small?'' They arrived just as the boys were trying on their gi. Ryo, Kyoshiro,Ptolemy, Gael already had their own and they watched as they struggled with trying the belt.

''You remember those days?'' Ptolemy said a sarcastic nostalgia playing in their voice. Sasuke finally thought he go it tied right but i slackened and came undone.

''You know instead of watching me struggle, you could, oh I don't know, help.'' He said his embarrassment growing as the girls came over. Everyone except Shino and Sasuke already had their own gi's. Shino sighed in defeat.

''Here let me help you.'' Kiva said wrapping her arms around Shino showing him how. Sasuke tried to mimick it but to no avail.

''Screw it.'' He said. Akira laughed and behind him.

''Don't give up, it's easy. Watch.'' She said wrapping her arms around him to grab the belt and Sasuke felt his cheeks grow hot as the others laughed at his plight. She tied it for him and he remembered every movement.

''See, not that hard...What's so funny guys?'' Akira asked as they continued to snicker and Sasuke gave them a dry look.

'''Shut it.''

''Nothing Akira... Nothing.'' Kyoshiro said causing the twelve to burst into laughter. Akira was confused and Sasuke put Kyoshiro into a headlock.

''Oh relax Sasuke, it's a harmless joke.'' Gei came over.

''Ah two newcomers. Who wants to test their gi's?'' Akira and Kiva raised their hands.

''Alright go ahead.'' He said stepping back. Shino and Sasuke looked at each other in confusion almost afraid. Kiva went first. Grabbing Shino's front and falling back placing her feet on his diaphragm. He went flying across the room.

''Kiva...why?'' SHe kissed his cheek and helped him up.

''Don't worry I was gentle.'' He looked at her like she was crazy. Sasuke sensing he was next looked down at the girl. She looked him over quickly to see that she would not be able to disrupt his balance easy, she decided to do it anyway.

She grabbed his gi and jerked him towards her jumping up so her feet were on his diaphragm and rolled back on one hand. Throwing him to the next mat with a groan. She completed the back flip and walked over. His gi was still in place.

''Nice...'' Mizu said.

''Ow...'' He whispered looking up at her, the strength in her eyes.

''You'll get used to it eventually.'' She said and helped him up. After the two got their gi's they headed to basketball practice and cheerleading. By the time it was all over, everyone was exhausted and ready for the weekend.

''I'll come get you tomorrow Sasuke, you won't know where you're going.'' Akira said.

''How about you all meet at my house? My mom's truck can hold all of us easy.'' Ryo said.

''That's a good idea. We shall see you in the morning then huh?'' AKira said. He nodded and everyone began to leave. Akira climbed in the car with Sasuke.

''Excited?'' She asked cheerily. Sasuke groaned. He had a feeling that the 5 to 5 twelve hours in combatant would be filled with tons of throws.

''Exstatic...'' He said flatly making her laugh.

''Don't worry. Gei isn't that mean to new comers.'' She said. He felt comforted at her words and slept that night with no attacks from Itachi. He ate dinner quickly saying he had to get up early.

* * *

_I feel insane, every single time i'm asked to compromise._

Sasuke hit the off button on his alarm clock getting out of bed sleepily. He walked to the bathroom yawning and took a hot shower to wake him up. He packed his backpack with a spare pair of clothes and necessities such as his English assignment that he started. He pulled on his gi, pants and all. And looked himself in the mirror. His ebony hair laid flat because it was still wet. He went downstairs. Mikoto and Itachi were in the kitchen.

''You're up Sasuke? You usually sleep in on Saturdays.'' Mikoto said surprised.

''My first practice is today. It's every Saturday from 5 to 5.'' He said sitting down and taking part in the breakfast before him.

''I got a call from Mira Ryuusei, she said that it was fine that you spent the night.'' Mikoto said and Itachi and Mikoto looked at him questioningly.

'' I need Akira's help with my English, and we were going to start on a project. She ended up making it a sleep over.'' He explained drinking down the last of his coffee. He finished breakfast just when the doorbell rang.

''AH! I hardly recognize you now... you're so big.''' He heard and he stood grabbing his gym bag and walked to the door.

''It's nice to see you Uchiha-san. Is Sasuke ready to go?''Akira asked he pulled on his shoes.

''Yes I-whoa. what are you wearing?'' Her uniform happened to be in different style and color. Black and red. The character for lightning in crimson on her back. Her pants were capris and her shirt was the same style as his but red and a black belt around her waist.

''My uniform. I couldn't find the rest of my normal gi so I just wore this one.'' She said. Sasuke kissed his mother goodbye and they were on their way towards Ryo's house.

''How many do you have?'' He asked.

''Hm... one for every dojo so four. Two from japan one from Taiwan this one from China.''

''You lived there I take it.'' He said as they walked down the alley way to get to his house.

''For a while.'' They knocked on the door and Kyoshiro in a blue gi and blue belt answered the door.

''Morning, you brought Sasuke. THat's great now all we've got to do is wait for Kiva and Kira and we'll be set.'' He said and closed the door behind them. Sasuke's eyes widned he and Shino were the only ones with white gis.

''Whoa... ninja-san.''Mizu said. She and Miko had brown belts, blue gis with no sleeves and a black shirt underneath. The Blythe twins wore red gis. Ptolemy had long sleeves, Gael's sleeves had been ripped off. They both had black and red belts. Mirai, Ten Ten, and Hinata had forest green gis and blue belts.

Ryo came down stairs tying his black and red belt over a forest green gi. He looked over everyone drying his hair still.

''Glad to see everyone made it okay. Where's Kiva and Kira?'' The door rang with the sound of bickering behind it. Ryo opened the door. THe two twins looked more like twins when dressed the exact same violet gis, black and red belt, black shoes. Kiva had her hair tied up in a pony tail and Kira had a red sweatband on his forehead.

''I told you to wake up and you didn't listen.'' Kiva said.

''You didn't have to do the obandai on me though.'' Kira said. They laughed at the bickering siblings.

''Alright everyone ready to go then?'' Ryo asked. They nodded and he went back upstairs, most likely to find his mother.

''Mirai my love!'' Kira said happily and Kiva rolled her eyes as he hugged Mirai tightly and nuzzled her gently causing her to giggle.

''Stop that tickles!''

''I am not related to you.'' Kiva said shaking her head in shame that they were related, _twins_ none the less and exact opposites. A middle aged brown hair aqua eyed woman came downstairs in front of Ryo.

''Ah well, we have some additions to the gang huh?''Ryo nodded.

''Hello.My name's Naomi. I'm Ryo's mom.'' They waved in turn, greeting the woman as she took her keys off the hook.

'' Well let's get this show on the road shall we? Don't want to hear Gei's yelling now do we?'' They all went out side as she backed the truck onto the street. It was a pickup truck. Ryo climbed in the passenger set. Kiva and Kira in the two actual seats and everyone else in the back.

''Hey... I just realized something.''' Ptolemy said taking into account Akira's attire. ''You're a black belt right? What degree?''

''Tenth.'' Akira answered everyone was silent and they scooted away from her.''What?''

''You outrank Gei...'' Ptolemy said in awe.

''You could probably kill me couldn't you?''Miko asked. She laughed.

''Yeah, I could. But I'm not going to. I never use my full strength unless I get really pissed off which isn't often.'' They sighed as the car went pass the school to the forest behind it, in the middle of the large field they could see the beginning of everyone showing up.

''Alright, be prepared for a day of fighting!'' Akira said leaping out first. They waved Ryo's mom goodbye and she said she'd come get them and take them to Akira's house.

''Good luck Sasuke.'' Akira and the other waved leaving Shino and him nearer to Gei.

''What?'' Sasuke asked.

''Welcome to Combatant. You right now are at the lowest level. Be prepared to get hurt. The only thing you'll feel by the end of today is pure pain.'' Shino's eyes widened as the higher class came over. Akira in the lead.

''These are your superiors. You'll adress them as sensei. Choose your pupils.'' Shino was chosen by Seito and Akira choose Sasuke.

''Akira... I'm surprised that you choose to take part...'' Gei said. Sasuke stood in silence, ''Don't be too mean to the poor boy.'' He shook his head as AKira turned to him.

''From this moment on, you're my pupil. And before I can teach you anything. I need to see where you stand. Attack me.'' He blinked at this sudden change, Akira stood before him and he was almost scared.'' I'll be nice and only use one hand.'' She said and he stepped back. He had take one martial arts class in his life. Karate.

He attacked with a side kick for it to be caught and his other leg swept from under him. He tried to do the same but she avoided it as he stood and aimed a punch. She barely moved to dodge and he attacked her again, she kept her arms behind her back as he punched at her and her eyes closed dodging the punches as if he wasn't even doing anything. She side stepped him tripped him, placing a foot on the small of hiss back somewhat paralyzing him.

''You're not as bad as i thought... a bit rusty...'' SHe let him stand and he gazed into her eyes. ''You've got good foot speed but your arms, strong as they may be, are slow.'' He stood perfectly still.

''Let's begin shall we?'' She asked.

Sasuke felt like his arms would fall off. Akira had forced him to jump rope on his fists instead of his feet and twirled the rope bored like. He fell over again, his knuckles bloody. And it wasn't even nine yet. He got back up and kept going. This was his how, she was his means and he'd be damned if he gave up so easily.

Pain...sweat and tears were nothing new to him. She twirled faster and he forced himself not to fall behind. After the jumping rope, it was blocking practice. She punched so fast, Sasuke ended up with bruises all over his chest, until he finally learned to block.

''Faster! You think that'll stop your enemy?'' She said evading his block with a solid kick to his chest.

Ryo noticed this as did everyone else. He was sitting on his pupil's back as he did push ups. He was on number two so far. He felt that Akira was a harsh teacher, but he wondered if she was too harsh, seeing Sasuke skid over the grass like that.

''Damn...i can't believe he can still get up after that.'' They had moved on to Kendo and Akira was kicking his ass. But Sasuke kept getting back up and trying again. By the time noon, came he was passed out on the grass during lunch.

* * *

Sasuke opened his eyes to the burning light. Akira's bright eyes hovering over him.  
''Hey, Hey. You need to eat Sasuke.'' He sat up groggily and she handed him a foot long sub. He looked at her and she nodded. He tore into it. She was amused watching him scarf down the sandwich in his hunger.

''Drink this, it'll help.'' He drained the Gatorade bottle in under ten swallows.

''So...uhm sensei how am I doing?'' She smirked.

''You're determined... for the wrong reason.''

''What?''

''You're determined not give up. Because you're tired of feeling weak. You're not determined because you don't want to be weak.'' He blinked at her psychic prowess.

''...you're right. I don't know what else to do though...That's all I can feel.''

''You're tired of being in Itachi's shadow...'' He gasped and looked at her. ''You wonder how I know? Because he was the same way.'' He blinked.

''You... trained my brother?''

''Trained with him. He was always second best and he hated it. I recognize the gleam in your eyes. You're the little brother it's natural.'' She said making Sasuke quiet. ''You will never be Itachi SAsuke.'' He gasped feeling the rage, they were so far from the others that no one could hear them. ''Never. You need to accept this fact.''

''Why...not? Why can't I be Itachi? Everything I'm good at he's better. Every weakness I have, it's his strength. Why can't I protect her-'' He covered his mouth and Akira whirled on him.

''What?''

''Nothing. It's nothing.'' He said Akira tackled him pulling his arm behind his back and covering his eyes leaving him in darkness. She felt the tears from his eyes.

''Who?'' She asked.

''It's nothing. Please let me go.'' He said, in a small trembling voice. She gasped when she realized he was afraid, it was his loss of sight...

''Sasuke... are you Scotomaphobic?'' He asked still holding her hand over his eyes and his body began to shake, his tears streaming down his face.

''Aniki...p-please no...''' He whispered his shaking becoming more severe. She released him and turned him over pulling his face up to hers and gazed into his eyes, dilated with fear and his tears still streaming. He was going into shock.

''Sasuke, Sasuke listen to me. Can you hear me?'' She nearly yelled, Gei came over.

''What happened?'' He asked as Akira pressed Sasuke to her heart and stroked his hair...he clung to her like a frightened child. His breathe frantic and choppy. He was _terrified_.

''He's going into shock.'' Gei pulled out his cellphone to call the ambulance.'' No stop Gei, he'll be fine.'' He sighed and walked away. She held the trembling boy, pressing his head to her heart so he heard her steady heartbeat and stroked his hair to calm him. Stimuli to keep him with her.

''It's okay Sasuke...It's me... Akira...I'm here... wake up. Wake up Sasuke.'' She whispered softly. His grip began to relax, his body stopped trembling.

''A...ki...ra...'' He said groggily, softly. His skin was beginning to regain color and his eyes focused on her.

''Are you okay Sasuke?'' He sat up and rubbed his eyes , the pounding headache was enough to distract him. He felt he'd been hit by a truck, he felt like he'd been under water.

''I... I've got a headache but I'm fine. What happened?'' He asked.

''You were going into shock...'' She said and her groaned. ''Sasuke... are you scotomaphobic?''

''What? What's that?''

''The fear of blindness in the visual field... do you?'' He looked away from her, a silent yes was told as the wind blew.

''How did you find out?'' He asked softly.

''I covered your eyes when I pinned you down. You were crying.'' Sasuke wiped his face hurriedly as lunch ended. '' You said 'Aniki please no.' '' He gasped and stood up quickly.

''Let's get back to-'' She grabbed his hand and pulled him back down to sit. Gei was watching from a distance and left her to her methods.

''This is work. I can't train you properly if I don't know about you.'' She said, ''I'm not asking you to tell me your deepest darkest secrets. But I need an honest answer, and a complete one.''

''You didn't ask anything. It's obvious i have scotomaphobia-''

''Why did you join Combatant. Everyone has a reason. What's yours?'' She asked.

''What's yours?'' He countered. She smiled.

''Fair enough. you want to play twenty questions then? Fine. I joined Combatant as to keep my skills sharp in combat and because I love combat in general. Your turn.'' He looked away not expecting her to tell him everything.

''I want to be stronger...Stronger to protect her.'' Akira didn't push, the answer to her question was in his eyes. Mikoto.'' Why do you ask?''

''It helps with outlining your trainning'' She explained and paused,''Who's your favorite parent?'' She asked startling him with her light tone.

''My Mother. How do you know my brother? Can't be that you just trained with him...''

''...hm... we used to work together. Why your Mom?'' He wanted to ask what she meant but that would have to wait.

''She's the only one that treats me like I'm a human.'' Silence hung in the air a mutual understanding.''Who's your favorite family member?''

''That's a tough one. My sister definitely...What's song do you like better, 'Lip Gloss and Black' or 'Lose it.'?''

''Can't choose. You?''

''Lose it. What's your favorite type of ice cream?''

''Strawberry, you?''

''Chocolate!''She said, ''Who would you date between Sakura and Ino?'

''Neither. Between Naruto and Kiba?''

''Neither.When's your birthday?''

''July 23. You?''

''30th.Are you a good dancer?''

''I don't know. I guess we'll find out. What's the name of your band?''

''The Myth. Why do you hate Literature?''

''I don't, not really. I love to write but after Aniki majored in literature, every time I take the class I freeze up... What is your favorite subject?''

''Literature. Why do you fear being blind?'' Silence hung in the air.

''I...I...'' Akira was about to tell him not to worry about it but he sucked in a breathe a pushed forward,''when I was six years old. Itachi and his friends came over, drunk as hell... they tied me up , blindfolded me and attacked me.''

''Sasuke...'' He knew something terrible had happened to him...but she never thought he'd been abused especially not sexually.

''Why'd you pick up combat? Can't be that you just wanted to fight...'' He said changing the subject.

''More or less for the same reason you fear blindness.'' Sasuke looked at her. ''I lived in the thunder nation and learned quickly that you will be taken advantage of if you couldn't take advantage of someone else. If you weren't strong enough. My father and cousin taught me that. So I picked up combat and made sure that never happened again.''

''I... I'm sorry.'' He said softly. It was one thing for a man to be raped... it wasn't as.. violating as a woman being raped. It was something about women's kind and nurturing nature that made it so terrible. There was a sense of betrayal.

''Don't worry about it. I'm not a victim.'' She said those words seemed to his Sasuke hard.''In any case what's your favorite memory?'' She asked.

''Hm... the first competition I won. My mom had been sick and she felt terrible. She got better but was depressed , cause Fugaku was gone.I made her come to my karate competition and won it. It was the first time I had seen her smile since Fugaku left.'' He said smirking at the memory,'' you?''

''My revenge. After I had advanced so far while Denkai and Hiroto were gone. They came back expecting to get me again. At the same time. I kicked their asses so terribly they never thought of trying that shit again. And then my sister found out...it was not pretty.'' She said and laughed,''Who's Fugaku?''

''My sperm donor.''She laughed,'' Why did you get kicked out of your other school?''

''For fighting. Denkai and I went to the same school and he wanted to try and treat me like I'm his slave and I beat his ass. They expelled me because I didn't do what he said. I wasn't feeling any of that.'' He laughed in turn, '' Have you ever had a girlfriend Sasuke?''

''... A long time ago. Yeah...'' He said his eyes somber, ''Did you ever have a boyfriend?''

''Once upon a time... not anymore.'' She said her eyes still filled with pain and hope,''what type of artist are you Sasuke?''

'' A poet.'' He said simply, ''you?''

''Multi-talented.What's your favorite show?''

''... Yu Yu Hakusho. You?''

''Same. Who's your favorite character?''

''Hiei, you?''

''Yoko. Why Hiei?''

''Cause he's not the typical hero. Or he's the least typical. He was a villain with a good purpose and didn't fall into the 'everyone together now' thing. He was always aloof and didn't really care. I can relate.'' She read into it.Hiei also happened to be protecting someone as much as he could, ''Why Yoko? He got caught.''

''Because Yoko's got the coolest power, applicable anywhere. Sure everyone else got brute force but you can't use brute force if you can't move. And he was so cool... besides we have things in common.''

''Your eyes.'' She nodded.

Gei watched them in steady anticipation. No doubt knowing that Akira was leading him on until he said what she wanted to hear. He act was convincing, even to his eyes, but he knew her too well. As the field was filled with cries of pain and attacks, he smirked. Akira would beat Sasuke into the mold of her own, teach him things that he would never.

Akira smiled lightly as Sasuke had had his last question and finally she got hers.

''Why do you want to protect Mikoto?'' He looked at her and sighed, he should haave known that she would've figured it out.

''Fugaku... she deserves so much better. My mom is such a kind person...I will never understand why she stays with him. He abuses her, abuses me, cheats on her. She deserves so much better. And I know she's staying because she's afraid of him, of what he'll do. That's why. That's why I need to be stronger. That's why ... I guess that's why I want to be Itachi. When he's there, no matter how much I suffer... she's always safe. I just want to...'' He sighed Akira placed a finger to his mouth.

''I understand Sasuke...I'll give you a piece of wisdom.'' She said he nodded. ''There will always be things that make you feel inadequate, weak and try to break you and prey on that weakness, its the history of the world. But you will never be the Itachi Uchiha, even if you change your name grown your hair out. You will always be Sasuke Uchiha...'' He sighed and she continued,'' you won't have his identity. I can't give you anything beyond this. The means to get what you want.''

He looked at her questioningly as she stood up before him.''What I want...''

''You want to be enough to protect Mikoto. You want to prove to yourself more than anything that you are not will always be just Itachi's little brother.'' She said, ''You don't even realize that by thinking these thoughts. You were never anything less than Sasuke Uchiha and in being Sasuke Uchiha, you have and will have protected Mikoto more than Itachi ever could.'' He looked up at her not understanding she pulled him up.

''After I'm done with you anyway.'' He ducked falling to the ground under her punch, they were slower than he expected but fast none the less. They sparred for the rest of the day. When it was five o'clock the gong sounded and they all assembled in front of Gei.

''Not bad, for the first day. I've seen some talent... Go home. Get some sleep do your homework and party!'' Gei yelled, everyone laughed and got ready to go.

* * *

Itachi sat at his computer in his office. The girl, he never remembered her name, working at him slowly as he worked. He mouth was skilled and it did in fact feel wonderful... it wasn't enough.

''Harder.'' He commanded and she obliged a slight yelp coming from her as he raised the level on the vibrator. He had found it amusing that she was so easily controlled and as he closed his eyes, realizing he had been without taking Sasuke and seeing his tears for three days, he missed it dearly. He pulled the girl's hair so she stopped and looked up and laid her on the table entering her roughly.

No matter what he did... every time he went without Sasuke only the memory remained.

* * *


	12. Killing Loneliness

Ryo kissed Naomi goodbye as they all went to Akira's door and she fumbled with her keys. She was enraged that she always forgot which key it was...she tried to label it but the label fell off.

''Oh god Akira, you don't know which one's your key?'' Kiva asked. Akira looked back and took the small silver hook out of her hair and kneeled and picked the lock open.

''One day, someone's going to charge me for breaking and entering my own damn house.'' They shook their heads as they entered the house. Everyone , surprised, that she could do that.

''Now let's see, there should be room enough for everyone to have their own room, if they so desire. All the uniforms and things like that are down stairs, which speaking of might be a problem. There are three bathrooms on each floor out of the master bedrooms. In total there's fourteen bathrooms with showers. Towels are in the cabinets, throw them down the chute and I'll get to them later. What shall we start with first?''

''How about a shower, cause no offense everyone,''Kira said,''but uh... we stink.'' Everyone instinctively smelled under their arms and turned away in disgust.

''Kira's right.''Akira said with a queasy look on her face.''Who's taking a bath?'' No one said anything.'' Great. Need soap ask me now, otherwise get into the shower before the smell gags us.'' They laughed as she opened a window. The Air Conditioner already off.

''Need soap.'' Ten Ten, Mizu, Miko and Hinata said.

''Come on.'' They followed Akira up the stairs as the boys grabbed their bags. ''Oh yeah, choose a room and and leave something obviously yours on the doorknob so I no one goes walking into the rooms looking for theirs, especially me.'' Akira pulled out a large bin filled with travel sized bottles of soap, bubble bath and shower gel from Bath and Body Works.

''What the-''

''Used to work there. Don't ask. Go ahead.''' She said.'' There's shampoo in there too.'' They grabbed the soap and everyone was in the shower, just a little disgusted by how much dirt and sweat they were covered in.

* * *

''Oh god, the water's black!''Kyoshiro exclaimed watching the dirt slide out of his hair and off his body. The suds weren't even gray, they black from all the dirt and who knows what else.

Ptolemy was pulling bugs out of his ebony curls in disgust and throwing them away. The guys were the first out of the shower and walking down the hallway half naked with towels around their waists. They passed each other in the hallway and laughed.

''You too?'' Shino asked. They nodded. ''Black?''

''Ebony.'' Kyoshiro said. His wet hair still dripping water.

''At least you didn't have bugs in your hair.'' Ptolemy said.

''I had straw and grass and twigs and leaves...'' Gael said, ''the list goes on.''

''I had to wash my hair three times, to get all the mud and whatever else out.'' The group started walking down the hallway towards their own rooms.

''I didn't really have anything in my hair...'' Sasuke said,'' but I did seem to be covered in...''he paused not really knowing what to call the sludge, ''sludge.''

''Akira did a number on you huh?'' Gael said, pointing to the injuries.

''As nice as it is to see a bunch of half naked basketball players in the hallway, I've gotta ask what you're doing.'' Kiva asked, towel wrapped around her. Hinata and Ten Ten laughed. Their scent found its way to the boys and they looked the girls over. The girls had chosen their normal soap scents and it was obviously more apparent to the boys.

''Scented soap, courtesy of Akira.''Ten Ten said noticing their expression. Everyone but Akira walked down the hallway. The guys were simply clean, the girls had scented soap and now there was complete silence.

''I think I'm going to go get dressed, you guys staring creep me out.'' Miko said.

''I agree.'' They said and dispersed to their rooms. Each of them had a talisman marking their room as theirs.

The guys had completely ignored Akira's warning about marking their rooms as theirs as Akira walked down the hallway in her qi pao pajamas combing her hair. The dress came to her thigh with long slits to her hip, black shorts underneath. She opened a random door and was met with scream.

''Akira!''It was Ryo, she closed the door quickly and stalked down the hallway to the P.A system in every room.

''Everyone who doesn't have something marking their room. And I am sorry Ryo.''She said moving towards the kitchen, she headed back,''and when everyone's dressed come downstairs to the kitchen.''She sauntered into the kitchen.

Her house, owned by her, was on a smaller plot of land than Sasuke's. But every appliance was created by her niece and the house was state of the art. The refrigerator's door swung open , the groceries had arrived earlier that day and she had gone shopping the day before so there was plenty of food. Shino and Kyoshiro came down first.

''Shiny.''Kyoshiro remarked she laughed as the took a seat at the bar between the dinning room and the kitchen.'' What are you up to?''

''I wanted to get everyone downstairs to see what the plan was, its about 6 now... so... ah there they are.'' Ryo came down everyone else just behind him.

''Shiny.''Everyone said. Taking a seat either at the bar or in someone's lap as Akira turned to them.Sasuke the only one not preoccupied with their better half and staring at Akira, this was the first time he'd seen her like that. Long tanned, toned legs underneath the shiny black fabric.

_Why on earth did I never notice how hot she is?_ Sasuke sighed as she began to address several issues.

''Alright we've got shit to do and I have somewhere to get to tomorrow,so do we want to eat and do homework then handle the basement or do we want to do homework then eat or how do we want to do this?'' AKira asked they all looked at each other.

''Well we finished our homework lilke two days ago.'' The BLythe twins said. Kiva and Kira seconded their statement.

''We're finished too.'' Shino , Hinata, and Ten Ten said. Miko and Mizu nodded.

''Yeah well I need to finish the short story for AP.'' Ryo said.

''Poem.'' Kyoshiro and Shino said. They weren't exactly poets...

''Everything...''Sasuke said sighing, he was no kind of writer when it came to school.

''So three people need computers. And can anyone here cook, that doesn't have homework?''

''We can.'' The Blythe twins said.

''Alright. Ptolemy , Gael, Ryo, Sasuke, Kyoshiro,Shino stay up here and everyone else come downstairs so you can see the space.

The six guys sighed in waiting as Akira led the others down the hallway to the last door on the right. It slid open and they all got in, slid close.

''Is this an elevator?'' Mirai asked feeling the vertigo take over. Kira wrapped his arms around her to keep her steady.

''Yeah, sorry, are you going to be okay?''Akira asked as it came to a hault.

''Yeah... I'm fine...'' She said softly and stumbled. Kira caught her before she hit the floor and lifted her into his arms.

''You really don't have to act so tough Mirai.'' They waited for Akira to turn on the light as they stepped out of the elevator.

''Oh my god, it's huge!'' Akira laughed scratching her head. The basement covered more ground, underground, than her house did. There were a myriad of boxes and bins scattered around.

''It's big enough for a whole damn dance studio.'' Kiva remarked, Kira nodded in agreement. They had been in this room before...''Akira you said you worked for our mom?''

''Yeah, if you can remember that far back, I let her use the space and helped out.'' She explained as Kira put Mirai down against a wall and held her face up to check her eyes.

''I'm okay Kira... I'm okay...''' She said with a small smile. Kira kissed her cheek with the same expression, ''You don't have to worry about me so much.''

''Well if I don't you sure as hell won't. '' She laughed.

''You alright?''Akira asked coming over.

''She should be fine. I forbid you to get up Mirai.'' Kira said making her laugh at his jokingly serious expression,'' Are there stairs?''

''Yeah there are stairs. As for coming back down, they turn into a slide.'' She said everyone looked at her questioningly. ''Look, the house was outfitted by a child.''

''A child?''

''My Niece.'' She explained walking across the hardwood floor.'' Where do we want to start?''

''Are these boxes marked?''

''Yeah...It's either fabric or equipment. Tables are marked too.''She paused to think, with all the space it wouldn't be hard to turn it into extra practice space room enough for the seven performing the coup d'teat... after the uniforms are done...they'd have enough space to do a lot.

''What exactly do you mean by 'equipment'?'' Kira asked as they all headed towards the elevator with Mirai fast asleep in his arms.

''Well sewing machines, tape measures, containers of thread, pins, mannequins...''Akira said trying to remember what else would be in the boxes,''Oh and my jewelry stuff is down here too.''

''Why'd you keep all this stuff?''Ten Ten asked gesturing to the boxes.

''Well I was going to give it to a friend but she already had her business up and running so it's been down here for the last week or two...now it came in handy now didn't it?'' She asked as they went up and walked out back towards the kitchen where Ryo and Shino looked shocked.

''What's wrong?''Kiva asked noting their faces. Sasuke was at the table a notebook in his hand, marked 'Literature'.

''Sasuke's story scared the shit out of me...''Ryo said.'' Why on earth aren't you a professional writer by now?'' He looked up.

''It's terrible... that's why...'' Akira sighed taking the notebook from him.

''You need to have more faith in your writing. I seriously doubt you're bad. Besides it's just a marking assignment so she knows where we are as writers.'' Akira pat his back in comfort, ''How about this? I set you up in the study, Ptolemy,Gael and I will start on dinner and I put on a movie. how's that?''

''Works for me, didn't feel too comfortable performing manual labor yet.'' Kira said smirking down at Mirai who was still fast asleep.e turned towards the stairs heading towards the rooms as she showed them the living room complete with surround sound. They choose Sweeney Todd and she set Ryo, Shino and Sasuke up in the study, heading back down stairs to make dinner with Ptolemy and Gael.

Ryo and Shino managed not to gawk at the study's size and content, but barely Ryo saw his favorite author J.D. Robb and Anne Rice but got back to work finishing his short story.

It had been forever since he had written a story like this. And by the looks on Shino and Sasuke's face , it had been a while for them as well. But he couldn't understand why Sasuke looked so disgusted with his writing. The imagery alone sent chills down Ryo's spine and scared him in a dark sense of humor.

''Say Sasuke, why exactly do you hate your writing so much? I mean... it's really good. The dark sense of humor had to be the best touch... masochist nihilistic hedonistic...'' Ryo shuddered remembering the first paragraph. It was dark, it was disturbing, it was darkly funny in some sadistic way.

Sasuke looked up at him as he was writing his poem _Blind Humiliation_. He had grown to trust the boy Ryo and everyone else even the girls as he could relate to Ryo's mind state , suicide, and found he enjoyed their company and they actually did care about him. But he hesitated in telling them about is brother Itachi...fearing that he might reveal too much as he always did with Akira.

''M-My brother is an English major... a few years ago he wrote a book and it was nominated for some prize in America...''Sasuke said breathing in deeply wondering if Ryo was as clairvoyant as usual or as Akira.

''Little brother syndrome. Don't worry, I know how it feels.I've got an older brother too.'' Ryo said.''I take it... it's not that you don't like to write, you don't like to write for competition and class happens to be competition as compared to your brother, because your parents do it all the time right?'' Sasuke nodded, giving up on hiding things from these people , they had too be psychic or he was transparent with his thoughts.

''My suggestion is to listen to people. if we tell you your good, there is a 100 percent chance you're good,''Shino said flipping a page and continuing to write,''We don't tend to soften the blow unless its something really personal.''

Sasuke nodded, he had friends before, and friends that understood him well. He had just never had friends willing to give him advice like this. it made him feel..._wanted_.

''Speaking of Ryo, did you ever patch things over with Ten Ten?''He asked generally curious, Ryo sighed.

''She's not angry with me anymore...we talk.. but I can't hold her...I don't want to push her. So I suppose we're on good terms.'' He still had a dour expression. He missed her, he missed spending nights just talking to her, holding her close. He wasn't as depressed but he would've appreciated her giving at least a semblance of a sign...

* * *

They finished just as Akira's voice came through the P.A,'' Hey come on food's ready.'' They got up taking to the stairs in a run. They were starving and the large table in the center of the living room was covered in still hot foods.

''Wow , baby I didn't know you could cook...''Mizu said as Gael took his seat next to her. Miko nodded as Ptolemy kissed her cheek.''Miko I think we hit the jackpot.'' She nodded in agreement.

''You know our sister's right? All five of them?'' They nodded as everyone filed in around the table and Akira appeared with drinks. ''They said the same thing...'' Miko and Mizu laughed and they started eating. Mizu thought she was going to cry.

''Yakitori... Gael... baby ...did I tell you I loved you today?'' She asked making him laugh reaching for another onigiri.

''I love you too Mizu.''

''Why didn't you say you could cook?'' Miko asked. Ten Ten answered for them, she had encountered the same problem, when she found out Ryo could break dance , cook, sing and do a whole lot more.

''They are either going to say that 'you didn't ask' or it's one of those macho male things.'' Ten Ten explained,''apparently a man isn't supposed to know how to cook by that logic.''

''Hah! That's not true.''Ryo said from beside her, ''It has nothing to do with being macho, we just forgot and it never came up in conversation. Besides, over 50 percent of men get killed in the kitchen death by frying pan. We tend to stay away from the kitchen unless we're hungry.'' Every other guy nodded in agreement. Sasuke laughed helping himself to more curry. He liked spicy foods, and the curry was delicious.

''Compliments to the chefs...'' He said and the fourteen teens finished eating, all that was left was a few onigiri and some curry and rice. Akira placed them in Tupperware containers and in the refrigerator.

''Sorry Akira, I think the fourteen of us together might have been more than you bargained for.'' She laughed at Mirai's comment now that she was up and feeling better.

''You're kidding right? We forget to go shopping but that doesn't mean we're not able to. Besides the refridgerator is always stocked with tons of food, cause I eat a lot and my sister is always inviting people over.It's no problem. Now homework's finished I take it?''

''Yea we finished but would you please tell Sasuke not to freak out about his writing.''Ryo said slinging an arm around Sasuke's shoulder, ''the poor guy has little brother syndrome.'' Sasuke glared at Ryo.

''You have a call from Esmerelda Zabini.'' Akira looked up at the computerized voice as the little girl's face came into view. She had bright emerald green eyes like the clearest emerald stones and wildly curly short onyx hair. Her cheeks were rosy and she seemed to be in her pajamas, a high collared oriental top in black barely showed in the enlarged close up of the girl, she was adorable.

''Zabini?''Hinata asked, ''you're the niece...'' They all gawked.

''Salve Akira-san! I just wanted to check up on you and ask if everything was going okay.'' She said brightly, her voice was high but full of maturity.

''Every thing's perfectly fine, Esmerelda. Shouldn't you be in bed?''

''No... I've got a press conference to go to and a plan to catch. So I'll be up for a while longer. You've got friends I see.'' She said smiling and waving, ''Hi I'm Esmerelda Zabini, I'm Akira-san's niece.''

''We've heard alot about you.'' Sasuke remarked,''how old are you?''

''I'm six and three quarters.'' She said proudly, Akira shook her head.

''When did you install the screen in the wall?'' Akira asked knowing it wasn't there before, ''and why can't you call me like a normal person?''

''It's not a screen, it's a hologram. It was a new invention I was working on and it's the perfect chance to test it out. It works! Yay!'' They laughed at the little girl's perkiness at seven o'clock.

''Yes it works perfectly.''

''Si Si, no problem.'' Esmerelda was turned from the screen she turned back with a pout,'' Well Akira-san I've got to go, the conference is about to start. I'll see you soon!''

''Tell Sora and Seth I love them.'' She nodded and the hologram ended.

''Well... that was interesting...''Kyoshiro said, ''she's a happy little girl...''

''Yep that's Esmerelda for you.'' Akira nodded in agreement.

''How about we get started on your basement?''Kiva said sliding off the seat, ''There's plenty of things to be done.''

''I agree, tally forth!'' They went down stairs, Mirai and Kira taking the stairs. The elevator arrived downstairs and they were met with Mirai and Kira's screaming as they came down the slide. They stopped at Ryo and Sasuke's feet.

''Whoo!''Mirai screamed, ''That was awesome!''

''I agree.'' Kira said helping her to her feet. They got everything out of the boxes, fabric wise first. Folding it up and placing it in the rolling organizers against the wall. They unfolded the tables and set them against the walls sewing machines on the three sewing tables, the extra machines were placed in the closet.

Hinata opened the box labeled 'Mannequins' and screamed causing Kyoshiro to rush to her side in a second and try to calm her down till he could find out what was wrong.

''Oh my god! Body parts!'' She screamed Akira shook her head and tipped the box over till the part fell out.

''Relax Hinata...they're just mannequins that need to be assembled.'' She said building a female one from the head down and placing it against the wall.

''If everyone would grab one of your sex, put it together and bring it over. The male ones are in that box over there.'' They did so and laughed.

''Vogue. Vogue. Vogue...'' Ryo said. Kyoshiro sang along.

''Let your body go with the flow...''Sasuke sung along. They laughed as Akira pulled out the measuring tapes.

''Anyone that doesn't know how to measure themselves step aside.''Akira said. All the girl's had their measurements , Kira, Ptolemy and Gael as well.

She turned to the others and the girls withe tape measures and watched Sasuke, Ryo, Kyoshiro, and Shino gazed at them. Normal better halves laughed and approached them.

''Off with the shirt and pants. Don't be shy.''Akira commanded Ten Ten,Hinata and Kiva laughed. The boys blushed and grumbled.

''Whooo sexy, take it off! Take it off...oh yeah!''Kiva exclaimed causing the boys to blush and Ryo and Kyoshiro play along.

''Whoo...''Ryo teased twirling the shirt over his head and Kyoshiro played sex tease with Hinata. Akira laughed by the time they got down to their boxers.

Ryo trembled at Ten Ten's soft fingertips on his skin and closed his eyes...He had missed her touch and wondered if she felt the same. Her fingers on his skin made him feel like he was going to burn up. He wondered if he was feverish.

''All done.''She said softly and withdrew from him, he almost wanted to pull her back but he resigned to pulling his clothes back on. He had to wait, and god he hated feeling this way. As if she didn't want him as if she didn't love him anymore, like had messed up so terribly wrong and she had lost her forever.

''We've got measurements...''Akira said the tablet in her hand.Hinata was blushing as Kyoshiro put his clothes back on.Everyone except Akira headed back upstairs.

''We should finish watching Sweeney Todd!''Mirai said Kira tickled her for no reason as everyone settled down to watch the movie. Sasuke glanced over the group, feeling a bit alone. Hinata was nestled in Kyoshiro's arms, Shino's head in Kiva's lap, Mirai in Kira's arm. Miko and Ptolemy were comfortable settled underneath a blue blanket, Mizu and Gael lying side by side. Even Ten Ten and Ryo, still on the rocks of their relationship, were sitting together. As Akira took seat not far from him, Sasuke began to realize how much he'd felt alone. And how much it had killed him inside. As he watched Sweeney Todd stabbed his tool into the judges neck, he could relate. The loneliness had killed him inside making him the demon.

_The Killing Loneliness that made me this way..._


	13. The Myth

Akira woke up first going into the kitchen groggily. Most of them had fallen asleep on the third movie, _The Mist_. She always thought religion made people insane, too much constriction. She pulled out the pancake mix and bacon starting up the flame. She pulled out the eggs and a large bowl.

Maybe coffee too... She climbed on the counter to search for the coffee. They never really used it. Her sister Mira was never at home to drink it and Akira hated it. She found it and turned on the C.D. Player.

_I've been the girl with her skirt pulled high.Been the outcast now I'm running with mascara eyes._

''You weren't kidding when you said you liked Pink...'' She turned it was Sasuke, his crimson eyes dull with sleep and his hair messier than usual.

''Sorry, did I wake you up?'' She asked, he shook his head taking a seat at the bar.

''I'm a light sleeper and I've got an internal clock.'' She laughed turning on the coffee maker and flipping the bacon. He watched her in fascination that she could multi-task so well... She pulled out pan and set on the stove. He didn't think a stove could turn into a griddle with just a cookie sheet.

''Who's cooking?'' It was Kyoshiro and Hinata. He wondered why on earth the couples that happened to be together seemed to always wake up together. He guessed it had something to do with propinquity and the time they spend together.

''Morning, scrambled eggs are fine I'd take it?'' She asked not turning to them and scrambling the eggs in a bowl and reaching for the skillet with the now crispy bacon.''Drink preferences? Coffee's brewing, we've got tea, hot chocolate...''

''Tea and coffee.''Ptolemy said appearing, knowing everyone's preference.'' You need help?'' Miko yawned at his side as Akira told him to sit down and watch the master.

''Let me guess you used to work in a kitchen right?'' Gael asked as Mizu raced him to the seat and won.

''No, I'd make breakfast for the entire Ryuusei family... so...had to be good at it.'' She flipped the six pancakes overtaking the last six off and putting another six on and leapt for the tea kettle they watched her in her own kitchen until Kiva had a question for the group.

''How exactly are we supposed to crash the Halftime show if they don't even know we exist, the boys will be on the bench and Akira, Miko and Mizu will be in cheerleader mode?'' Akira pulled down mugs when the tea was done and the others came into the realm of conscious as Mizu began to outline their plan.

''Well, it takes them a week to solidify the program and then they have to ask Tsunade. Of course any changes to the program will be found out at the game. The idea is that we ,the Phoenix Dance Team, are not the back ups. That's why Mizu Miko and Akira need to be in uniform when we do it. We can ask Tsunade, since she is our principal and family member, can we have a challenge.''

''A challenge?'' Ryo asked, ''What type of challenge?''

''A dance challenge, they can do their routine against ours, the crowd decides who wins.''Miko explained as the piles of pancakes done were growing and Akira turned off the stove as breakfast was done.

''Do you think we can use your basement for extra practice space if we need it?'' Hinata asked taking a mug of tea from Akira across the top of the bar. Ptolemy and Gael helped Akira carry the food. Sasuke and Ryo grabbed the tea , coffee and condiments. They ate Akira almost laughed when Kira fed Mirai with her in his arms like a baby.

''Mou! Kira, stop-'' SHe was cut off with a syrup kiss that made her blush.

I think Kira just likes teasing her... Akira thought in amusement as there were no more protests from the girl.

''We can definitely use my basement... speaking of the basement, when did we want to get started with the-''She was cut off when her phone rang. She got up to answer it.

Sasuke swallowed another cup of coffee almost as amused as Akira at Kira's dramatic display of affection.But judging by Mirai's face being babied by Kira and syrup kisses didn't bother her. They guessed that's what made them a couple.

_Kira needs someone to baby and Mirai has no problem letting him... I guess whatever makes your boat float..._

Akira came back with a smile on her face and he began to wonder, as did everyone, what had made her so happy.

''My band is coming.'' She said, ''We were supposed to have practice today but the pier is closed so we're having practice here...''

''Do you need us to leave or something?''Ryo asked as Ten Ten continued eating.

''No, you can stay just wanted to give you a heads up before-'' The doorbell rang and a deep baritone's voice came through the speaker.

''Hey Vix, we're here.'' He said, Mizu and Miko raised an eyebrow at Akira suggestively as she went to go open the door and she screamed in surprise.

''Ah! Galen put me down!'' The boy laughed as Akira was still struggling in his arms and they came into the living room where everyone was eating.

''Ah, you have guests...'' He said with an amused look in his eyes. Galen held Akira kicking and struggling without even flinching.He had long black hair and Akira's demon amber eyes. The other boy that came in had short dark blood colored hair and onyx eyes. He had a guitar case on his back shaking his head.

''Must we do this every time?'' He asked looking at the group on the floor.'' I'm sorry, this is an every time thing...'' Sasuke had a flash of anger as Galen kissed Akira's cheek teasing her as he restrained him.

''Galen put her down.'' A stern alto voice said. A girl with short cut ebony hair and aquamarine eyes, the girl next to her with a small smile , blond hair and pink ends with grey eyes shook her head.

''Oh come on Kichi, you're taking all the fun out of it.''

''Put her down.'' Kichi said, ''you know some people might call that incest.'' Galen set AKira on her feet and she punched him in the shoulder.

''Ow.''

''Nii-san, you are so embarrassing I swear!'' Akira yelled a bright blush on her cheeks. Sasuke blinked in amazement that he didn't realize the resemblance before. Especially standing side by side. She straightened her pajama dress and turned to the them.

''You brother?'' Gael asked.

''My twin brother actually. Yes there are four sets of twins in this room. Creepy yes.'' They nodded in agreement, ''Okay. Let's get you introduced. This is the band. Galen, my brother. Kichi one of my best friends who is dating my brother, Kyo , Galen's best friend and Hana who is one of my best friends that is dating Kyo.''

''Sup.'' They all said.

''Okay now for the thirteen that you don't know. That's Gael and Ptolemy, Kira and Kiva, Miko and Mizu.'' She said pointing to the pairs of twins that just happened to be sitting near each other.'' Kyoshiro and Hinata, that's Ten Ten and Ryo, the girl next to Kira is Mirai, boy next to Kiva is Shino, and that is Sasuke.''

''Sup.'' They replied back making the band members laugh.

''We'll go set up while you're finishing breakfast.'' Kyo said as he and Kichi grabbed another case and their guitar cases. ''FInd the lyrics would you.'' She nodded and sat down again.

''Sorry about that, my brother has his weird moments...days...okay he has a weird lifespan.'' They laughed.

''Don't worry about it. My brother is the same way with me.''Mirai said, '' Kira thought he was my boyfriend that way Nii-san would hug me like I'm a baby.''

''Hey, I'm sorry I'm not used to seeing siblings act like that.''Kira said tickling her lightly,'' And my brain was scrambled that day anyway.''

''When aren't they?''Kiva remarked. They laughed and finished eating and Ryo and Sasuke offered to do the dishes while the others head towards the room they set up in. The hall with the large windows and only a few boxes and tubes. AKira planned to turn it into her studio.

''Esmerelda gave you all these appliances right?'' Galen said, ''She's only six.''

''Six and three quarters.'' Akira corrected as Kyo plugged the microphone to the amplifier.

''I love Fire Nation!'' Kyo shouted randomly. The room was filled with laughter. Ryo and Sasuke came in just as the band began to play. Sasuke watched in amusement thinking that Akira only sung choir style and never really heard her sing anything else. Her voice low sultry and powerful hit him hard like a tone of bricks:

_Overflowing without ending_

_Living past the normal span_

_High above the clouds of heaven_

_Lined with blood inside my brain_

_There exists the perfect equilibrium_

_Who am I? Who are you?_

_Where are you going?_

_There's no place for you to go_

_See the rain fall_

_See the writing of his hands_

_Painted black on the Crimson Wall_

_Let the blood fall, This ends all_

_I wonder... what truth of her life this song express..._Sasuke's own intuition clicked in when he noticed she was crying silent tears.

* * *

Hey there all my readers. I will post Literature written for the series such as the poem _Blin Humiliation_, the song Akira is singing in their entirety as soon as I finish them. They may either be bonus chapters in _Phoenix_ or in another heading . More updates on this later.

Keep reading the next chapters will be up soon.


	14. Misunderstood Explanation

Akira ran towards Sasuke's house Monday morning as they did not have either Basketball of cheerleading. The call she had gotten that morning from Mirai scared her. She rang the doorbell and Sasuke answered.

''Akira? What's the rush?'' Sasuke asked almost groggily with his third cup of coffee in his hand.

''We need to get to school now! They're threatening to disband the team.'' She said hurriedly.

''What? Why?'' Sasuke asked.

''Sakura and Ino convinced Tsunade about something. I didn't really get all the details. But we need to get there like now.'' She said hurriedly. Itachi appeared in the doorway.

''I'll take you , it'll take too long to get there by foot.'' He said stoically as Sasuke choked down the cup and grabbed his stuff. They got into the car and Itachi drove them to school.

Tsunade watched in amusement as the twelve students and Ino and Sakura in their cheerleading uniform were watching.

''You can't be in both can you Tsunade?''' Sakura asked.

''There are no rules against joining both.''

''But Tsunade! Let's get serious.They don't do anything. Come on, isn't it about time you disbanded the team? The cheerleading squad can take of the pep rally and all of that.''Ino argued.

''What's your problem Ino?! It's not our fault that all the cheerleading squad does, no offense Miko Mizu and AKira, is be-''

''We're here!'' Akira yelled as she and Sasuke came in, hurriedly.'' Tsunade please don't-''

''Well unless you can give me some reason... I don't see why the Phoenix dance Team even exists.'' She said. ''I mean you've barely got the formalities. Your uniforms are terrible and there's nothing more for you to do...''

''Tsunade. Let us prove it please. At the game for half time, let the crowd decide whether we should be disbanded please? Please Tsunade?'' Akira asked seriously,'' as a favor to me. Please?'' Tsunade sighed unable to deny that she did owe the girl a favor or three.

''Fine. You and the cheerleading squad will do the halftime show. If the crowd doesn't like it you're off. Cheerleaders get to choose the songs.'' Akira sighed.

''You can't be serious Tsunade-''

''I expect that paperwork and all the other forms to be filled out and on my desk by the end of the day. And I expect uniforms to be worn on Saturday's presentation if you win.''She left without another word. Mirai and Hinata smirked at Sakura and Ino.

''I would suggest you hold practice.'' Hinata said.

''There is no way in hell you'll out do us.'' Mirai said. Kira and Kyoshiro gawked at their girlfriends sudden change in demeanor. They were usually so timid...

''Hmph. Fine. Miko, Mizu you're off the halftime routine.'' Miko and Mizu high-fived as they left. The girls started doing the running man in victory.

''Oh yeah...Oh yeah. What now.'''They laughed.

''Well that was interesting to say the least...how are you going to make up routine in... three days?'' Shino asked. Kiva beckoned him closer and whispered something in his ear, making him blush and correct his clothing. She laughed.

''You boy worry about kicking ass against the Rice County, let us worry about the routine.'' Kiva said, they shrugged not willing to disagree.''So Akira can we use your basement?''

''Sure, there's nothing down there but space and things... we could probably even start brainstorming for the uniforms. Cause...let's get serious there is no way in hell we're wearing the uniforms as they are.'' She answered and they headed to class.

Sasuke trembled staring at the notebook he had began for this class. He knew Akira read it but some part of him still...

Just calm down Sasuke... just turn it in when she asks and breathe...

He found himself unable to move until it disappeared from his hands. Akira looked down at him with knowing gaze. She had his black notebook in one hand and her blood colored tablet in the other.

''You okay?'' He nodded jerkily.'' How about I turn this in for you.'' She stated rather than asked and placed it in the turn in bin. He forced himself not to move to take it back and soon lost track of where it was in the growing stack. He sighed and at lunch he attempted to sit alone.

Didn't work at all...

Akira found him first and soon he was surrounded by the same faces he had lived with for the past two days.

''Hey are you okay? You're really pale.'' Mirai asked biting into her burger. Eeeryone's eyes were on him even Kira and Mirai who were usually off in their affectionate tangent were flowing in the same circle of concern.

''...uh...yeah I'm fine.'' He answered hesitantly. Kyoshiro, Ptolemy and Gael looked at each other with knowing glances and they shared it with the rest of the group as Sasuke went off on his own tangent.

''That English assignment sure was hard huh?'' Akira remarked, Sasuke squared his eyes. They were going to torment him until he spilled the beans in this case.''I mean, I can't imagine what grade I would get...''

''Yeah, especially since that's not even our first graded assignment.''Ryo said. ''I mean she did say it was to see where we are as writers.''

''Good thing some of us don't have to worry about the grade. Seeing as how it's not being graded.''Akira said, Sasuke grunted. He knew he was overreacting but they didn't have to make it known to the world through their sarcastic remarks.

''I mean it's not like we write like Stephen King or Anthony Piers.'' Shino remarked, Sasuke lost the battle of wills. Three to one there was no chance.

''Okay, Okay I get your point.'' He said and sighed,''But you can't blame me. I mean-''

''Dude you need to relax alright? So what, your older brother is an English major that got nominated for some award? You're never gonna know how good you are until you let someone else read it. Right Akira?'' Ryo said casting a glare at her, they all looked at her and her blushing face.

''Okay Okay. Jeez, I thought we were targeting Sasuke not me.'' They laughed and cleaned up to get to Gym. As they changed to go running outside, Sakura and Ino's loud and obnoxious laughter echoed through the room.

''The sooner they get disbanded the sooner we can stop worrying. Let's get serious besides their gymnast routine do you really think they have any other talents? They aren't cute, they have no sex appeal-'' Sakura was cut off with Mizu dignified voice.

''You know, I hope you realize that the girls you are talking about , save Akira, are dating the hottest guys on the Basketball team.'' She said, ''and you're still single.''

''They keep their boyfriends because they want them. I have no idea what draws Gael to you, but he'll get tired of you eventually.''

''Well I can think of one thing. I'm not a self righteous bitch.'' Mizu said walking towards Akira, Hinata , Mirai and the others.'' Oh, and we're not whores, oh and we have real breasts, not tissue or plastic surgeon knock offs. We have a brain and we use it and on top of all that, we actually know them rather than just knowing their nae and sleeping with them because their hot. I don't see why you're not dating Naruto.''

Akira snickered as Sakura turned red as well as Ino. They left out the locker doors Mirai the first to say something as they walked towards the track.

''Why does she always have to be such a damn bitch? I mean seriously it's not like it's our fault that our boyfriends date us for our personality and their date them because they can get laid,'' Akira stared surprise as the boys came up behind Hinata and Mirai who were both ranting.

''Not to mention she's jealous. We all know Sakura and Ino are the whores of the school. They have no lives besides sleeping with any guy they can and annoying the shit out of us.''Hinata crossed her arms with a slight angry blush on her face,''besides the stupid bitch probably doesn't even know what a relationship is besides the ones that end her on her back.''

''Well well, it seems as though you have a more intensive vocabulary than we thought.'' Kira and Kyoshiro said causing the girls to yelp in suprise. Kira wrapped his arms around Mirai as Kyoshiro pulled Hinata close.

''Why can't you talk like that more often, you know I love your tough side.'' Kyoshiro whispered making Hinata blush. Mirai had taken off running down the track at whatever Kira told her.

They laughed as Kira chased after her. ''Come back love, I wasn't finished!''

''I've heard enough! We're at school for heaven's sake! You promised me you wouldn't do that anymore!'' She cried only to be caught and tickled. The group walked over to the dying laughing Mirai and the devil like grinning Kira.

''As much as we love the fact you're getting along so well...''Ryo said pulling Kira off and away from Mirai so she could breathe, ''Let's try not to suffocate and seduce the poor girl.'' Mirai blushed as Ten Ten helped her up.

''Alright ladies and gentlemen, let's get to running! I want to see some sweat!'' Gai yelled through the mega phone. The fourteen set into a jog around the track. And Akira remembered something.

''I turned in the paper work this morning and I was wondering...what are we gonna do for shoes?'' She asked,''Tsunade said it was part of the uniform.''

''Uhm.. I don't know...'' Ten Ten said,'' Any one have any ideas?''

''Well... we could tailor them.'' Kiva and Kira said.

''Huh?'' They all turned to look at the twins questioningly.

''Well there was a box of shoes in Akira's basement. We just pushed it aside not knowing whether or not they were hers or just extras... they were a bunch of different types but they all looked pretty beat up.'' Kira explained.

''We have extra male sized shoes in our basement too, Mom runs a shoe tailor shop.'' Ptolemy said, ''And since we all wear around the same size it should be no problem.''

''Yeah we have some experience with that... Only thing is do we have the time and fabric?'' Gael asked.

''Oh yeah, we have the fabric. There are still some boxes of fabric I didn't bring downstairs, I'll move them tonight. The game is in three days so before anything we need to know the song.''

''Hey Phoenix losers! We choose our songs this morning. Mariah Carrey and Beyonce.It's Like that and Deja Vu.'' Sakura said just ahead of them and laughed.

''Good luck making a routine in three days.''

''Miko, Mizu do you feel like being a bitch right now?'' Akira asked.

''Way a ahead of you.'' They answered kicking up their speed and turning seperate combinations of flips and layouts past the two girls. They landed running all keeping up.

''You have fun getting around the track!'' Akira yelled at them as the otehers ran to catch up.

''Miko, Mizu and Akira that had to be the bitchiest thing I've ever seen.'' Kiva said, ''WE shall be great friends.'' They laughed and skidded to a halt heading back inside. They had the whole gym to themselves, they being the first to finish the twenty laps. Kiva had her C.D. player.

''Might I suggest that everyone goes home, listens to the song. Gets to know it-''

''Dance with it. Groove with it. Move with it.'' Hinata burst into Akira's antics. She might have been the only one to understand the joke.

''Oh come on, you don't remember the Goofy Movie?'' She asked. Earning an 'oh..'' and laughing at Akira's antics.

''OKay sorry, back to work. Alright get to know the song. Got 'cha.'' Kiva laughed and she placed the C.D. in the player.

''Yes but for now...Let's have some fun and maybe even teach Sasuke somethings.'' Kiva said turning on the C.D.

_Touch it Bring babe Watch it Turn it Leave it Stop Format it._

Akira got up and the fun began at least until Sakura and Ino came in. Kiva turned of the music as Sasuke landed being goaded into joining even though he wasn't a dancer.

''I do believe it's time for us to go.'' With that they went into the locker rooms to change back. Sasuke was pulling on his shoes when Shino said,

''You know, for a new guy you're not that bad.'' Sasuke turned closing the locker and pulling on the bag. Kyoshiro and Ryo slung their arms around his neck in a very buddy buddy way, and ruffled his hair making him groan.

''With our help you can and will be better my friend.'' Kiva came dancing out of the girl's locker room and the guys watched as the girl took their turns showing off and laughing. Akira was the only one who didn't do anything.

''Oh come on AKira one move, please? Join us.''

''Join us.''

''Join us.''

''Imohtep.'' Hinata added causing them laugh and Akira sigh in defeat and she put her bag down and did as they asked. It reminded them mostly of Shakira and a mix of contemporary.

''There happy? I am now a zombie.'' They laughed heading to their next class. Sasuke and Akira had an interesting time in World History as they were paired for a presentation on Greece. They laughed. They had to give a presentation on Anthony and Cleopatra the next class, happened to be the day of the game.

The day winded down and they made arrangements to go to Akira's house the next day after school and Ptolemy and Gael would bring the shoes. Akira made it home at four that day and headed downstairs first to set the mannequins and label them. She took a washable marker and wrote the names of her team members on the foreheads of the mannequins. She walked to find the place she had dubbed her dance studio and pulled on her ballet shoes as to practice.

She turned on the player to hear a solemn song:

_If I apologized... It wouldn't make it all unhappen..._

She closed her eyes following the rhythm and her heart as she was out of practice for contemporary dance. He body flowed through the air not betraying her movement by anything more that the rushing of the air through her clothes. She stood on point and spun slowing down in arabesque. She found herself crying... and she didn't know why.

_I guess this is what they mean by dance explains everything...even though you might not explain the explanation. That's it..._

Sasuke sat in the middle of a clearing just outside his house looking up through the trees to the moon that seemed so bright. Not menacing as it had been, and not the bonds of light. A way to the path to what he wanted most... But even now he didn't really know what it was. Part of him feared anything that reminded him of his brother. Part of him realized that he had never called Itachi by his name but always Aniki meaning there was always a part of him that still saw him as his brother.

He wondered why that was... Why could he never see Itachi as a complete monster...Maybe it was his eyes...Maybe... maybe something behind those eyes that he had always seen yet never understood told him not to hate him.

''Sasuke, dinner's done.'' It was Itachi's voice from behind him. He turned to see him. Crimson orbs met in a strange bond. One in confusion one in curiosity. Sasuke stood not breaking eye contact. ''Why are you looking at me like that?''

''I don't know.'' Sasuke said telling the truth and walking past him into the house. He didn't have a clue, he had no reason or rhyme. There was no explanation to be understood.


	15. Full Moon Night

Akira hung her cheerleading uniform on her door and headed to school. Today was the day of the game she checked to make sure she had her costume and Sasuke's and headed out the door. When she arrived Sasuke was climbing out of the onyx Porsche. He waved and caught up to her wearing his basketball jersey.

''You ready for this presentation?'' He asked.

''Oh yeah, you won't even recognize me.'' He laughed she was surprised by how well the jersey did fit him, and was broken out of her thoughts by the guys yelling.

''Number 13 down court!'' They looked up. His friends on the basketball team were all there.They walked foreword and continued to lighten the mood until the end of the day. Akira was completely right when she said that Sasuke would not recognize her. Although the though of wearing what was essentially a dress to give a presentation did not sit well with him. He went through with it fighting down the blush that threatened to claim his face at his attire and at Akira's. The creamy color was a nice touch to her tanned skin she had the make up and made her hair the perfect length. It scared him until he saw that her eyes were the same.

_She either know she's turning me on and doing it on purpose of she's completely oblivious..._

Sasuke looked over at her sultry frame in the carefully wrapped toga as Maira-sensei clapped tears in her eyes. She loved the ending touch the most. Cleopatra's suicide, she had a fake asp and everything. Her bright smile made his insides turn to mush.

_I don't know which is worse..._

* * *

''Alright Akira let's go get you ready.'' Miko said. She and Mizu kidnapped her to her own house. The rest of the Phoenix team either stayed or went home to change into something more appropriate for the night.

''Alright Akira, I know you have one so where is the bra.'' Mizu said Akira blushed at the question.

''Which one?''

''The one you wear to work out, or play sports in.''Miko said pulling on the red skort over her spanks. Akira blinked and went to her drawer to pull it out, the most constricting bra she had , and the most form fitting.

''Are we talking constricting?'' Mizu asked.

''We're talking there's not even a jiggle.'' Akira said making her laugh as Mizu applied oil to her legs to make her legs shine , if they were going to play this correctly it had to be done.

''Alright well go and put it on and then we can get the rest of you done.'' Akira obliged. The rest of her that Mizu mentioned happened to be the the oiling of her body so the tan showed well and the re braiding of her hair to keep it out of the way. They brushed their teeth with baking soda to make their smiles bright.

''Whoo, you will definitely be turning heads tonight.'' Mizu said Miko laughed. Akira grabbed her jacket as a comfort as they pulled their socks on and folded them over their ankles and white shoes. ''Now Akira you're going to have to take that off eventually.''

''I know. I know. It's my comfort zone.'' She said as they climbed into the car to go to the school. They arrived and the seven girls met in the girl's gym. Kiva and the others looked in surprise.

''What's with the jacket. Come on take it off.'' Mirai said.

''See told you.''Mizu said making Akira blush she unzipped the jacket and let it fall.

''Whoo! Oh yeah! Sexy.''Kiva teased, everyone joined in seeing how much it embarrassed her. They were on the floor laughing by the time Akira pulled the jacket back on, the doors opened.

''How are we feeling tonight?'' Kyoshiro asked as they entered the gym, proudly. They all cast curious glances in Akira's direction.

''She's shy. How about you guys? How are you feeling?'' Hinata asked, and then realized that someone was missing.''Where's Sasuke?''

''We don't know...he just disappeared after the meeting. We can't find him.'' Gael said, ''we looked everywhere.''

* * *

''Aniki no-'' Sasuke struggled in his brother's grip as Itachi pinned him against the wall His grip tight and his strength overpowering. Itachi covered his mouth pressing him to the wall. Sasuke closed his eyes wanting it to be over, wanting him to stop.

Itachi bit his ear hard causing him pain and watched Sasuke's eyes open in humiliation and he closed his mouth refusing to say another word even after Itachi entered him roughly. He closed his eyes tightly. He wouldn't make the poor thing bleed before his game in an hour. Sasuke's phone rang.

''Answer it.'' he order thrusting into Sasuke, hitting his prostrate and Sasuke shakily reached for the phone opening it.

''Hello?''He asked stifling a moan of pain and breathing in deeply pushing the feeling of fire through his veins away. Itachi was going to make him enjoy it as to humiliate him even further.

''Hey Sasuke, where are you man? We've been looking for you every where.''It was Ryo's voice.

''I'm kind of tied up at the moment.'' He paused to stop himself from crying out. ''When does coach expect us back?''

''Quarter before the game. Something about strategy, are you okay?'' He placed his hand over the receiver as he grunted feeling Itachi come inside him and he slid down the wall hardly breathing.

* * *

''I'm fine. Where are you?''

''In the girl's gym. The girls are having some last minute talk or something.'' He paused, ''YOu sound strange , where are you?'' Itachi adjusted his clothing leaving Sasuke against the wall, his legs felt like jelly.

''Out...side...near the field...'' He said looking up at the full moon.

''I'll come get you alright? Just stay there.'' Ryo hung up Sasuke let his cellphone drop from his hand and he lifted his eyes to Itachi's. He felt Itachi's seed leak out of him and the tears come to his eyes as Itachi walked away leaving him there. He wondered why Itachi never said anything nice to him in those moments. Not even a 'it was good' or anything. Not that he wanted that type of attention, the amount he received was already killing him, but it was better than being left with just the pain.

_Some type of sign a hint anything that I'm still your little brother and not just a useless plaything you like would be nice Aniki..._

He pulled his clothes back on feeling the night air dry the remains and evidence of Itachi's presence. He looked at his own hands dirty and bruised and slightly from the collision with the wall. The painfully empty silence was broken by a pair of running footsteps.

''Sasuke!'' It was Ryo's voice and he rounded the corner and hurried to Sasuke's side checking for injuries. Sasuke smirked at Ryo's presumption, not that he could blame him from the dull look in Sasuke's eyes and his black expression.

''I didn't.'' He said softly as Ryo checked his wrists and for blood spots. He sighed in relief. Ryo now knew what it felt to worry about a suicidal friend he could see why Ten was always so angry with him after she'd bandaged him up.

''Come on man, let's get you inside.'' Ryo grabbed Sasuke's cellphone and pulled him onto his feet. His dark expression only penetrated by the moonlight in his crimson eyes on reflecting off his tears. Ryo noticed this and stopped as the tears continued to fall.

''I'm-''

''We've got time, I understand.'' Ryo said softly letting his friend down to the ground gently and handing him his cellphone. Sasuke was silent his knees against his chest and his tears hidden from Ryo's sight.

''Thank you...'' He whispered gently his tears still falling Ryo turned his head not wanting to see Sasuke like this, so afraid so broken. He let out a breathe to the solemn wind , what the hell happened to the guy to make him this way?

''Sasuke... if you need to talk, you know how to reach any of us...'' He started the boy said nothing his dark bangs covering his face, ''It's not healthy to hold things in... it only makes things worse... pretty soon you get paranoid and delirious... and what ever you fear takes over.. whatever it is that's hurting you... starts to kill you until you'd rather do it yourself.''

Sasuke looked up. He wondered that if by some small chance that Ryo had gone through something similar or maybe he just understood the working of Sasuke's fear and tendency because he had some of the same.

''What's that supposed to mean?'' He asked softly.

''It means that no matter how weird we are Sasuke, we are your friends. Ask any one of us and we'll tell you we would not hesitate to slit someone's throat for each other.'' His eyes widened as Ryo was telling the truth. They were like brother's , strange but family and protective of one another. Which is why their 'groove' could work so well. ''And you're just going to have to get used to spilling your guts on your own or we'll force you it's that simple.''

A dark laughter emanated from deep inside Sasuke's chest as he attempted to stand and stumbled until Ryo grabbed his arm to help stabilize him. He was still laughing as Ryo got them into the bright light of the school, heading towards the boy's locker room where the meeting was going to take place.

He got Sasuke onto the bench without accident and the others cast curious glances across the room. He gave them a thumbs up and sat with Sasuke listening to Gai's pep talk. Even though they had tied with the Wind's team every time they played Gai made the entire team riled with energy.

''Sasuke, Naruto I'm counting on you two for this game. Sasuke you'll take tip off.'' HE nodded and Naruto glared across the room at him.'' Alright ladies! Ready to kick some ass?''

''Eh I don't feel like it.'' Kira said from the corner of the room. Everyone but Sasuke and Naruto laughed.

Let it go... on this full moon night. and get ready for the fight of your life. Sasuke laughed at the irony. He had written those words for his character... but they held true to him...

''Let's go.'' He looked up at Ryo and stood on his own legs stretching ignoring the ache.

''Let's.''

* * *

Heads up. The next Chapter might be really long. Due to the dance scene, the game and plan making. It will only be one day. People are getting confused about the time span of the story so far.

Sorry to my more squeamish readers the double bar idea didn't work too well.

Oh and new characters whoot!


	16. Killing Competition

_**First I'd like to say Thank you to everyone who reviewed! And thank you for no flames! I was really surprised that people liked it.**_

_**Coolness.**_

_**In any case let's us begin!**_

* * *

Akira was shaking as they handed her pom-poms the color of fire and Mizu took her jacket hiding it somewhere. She had never felt more naked...even when she was actually naked, at least it was just her...

_Calm down Akira, this is for the team... you'll be back into your normal clothes before the end of the night..._

''Let's welcome our very own Konoha Gakuen Cheerleading squad, the Fire Foxes.''

_Reminds me of the internet..._

* * *

Sasuke , Shino, Ryo and the other sat on the bench next to the Wind's team. They were ready... well Sasuke was ready to play, Ryo and Shino who were alternates were ready to watch. He looked into the stands and waved to his mother and Itachi. She had a giant foam finger which made him laugh. It said '' Go Foxes!'' Their school mascot came out as the music started.

_Sweet dreams are made of this Who am I to disagree?_

_The Eurythmics?_ Sasuke asked as the cheerleaders cam bounding out of the side door in front of them facing the crowd in front of them.

_Is that Akira?_

Every guy on the bench gawked as Miko, Mizu, and AKira did their flip and lay out combinations past them landing beside the school's mascot. His cheeks went red, involuntarily. He'd seen Akira in girl's clothing her pajamas being the only time but he never imagined her like this.Her toned legs glitsened slightly enough for him to be forced to look her over. She had a seriously hourglass frame and he suddenly felt really hungry and his mouth was dry.

_I don't think I'm hungry...damn..._

''Well Sasuke, welcome to our world...''Ptolemy said from beside him. He and Gael sporting the same look as he. Miko ,Mizu and Akira were in fact the hottest cheerleaders and as they did their 'go team go' routine before the game the three watched in amazement. Shino and the others laughed as they had since they met the three. Mizu and Miko threw and wink and a wave in their direction and they , dazedly, waved back. The girl flipped off court still cheering as the starters got up to begin the game. Sasuke faced a boy with messy red hair and cold green eyes. He gazed into them feeling the same emptiness...

''You're eyes... their the same as mine.'' He said, his voice emotionless and sent a chill down Sasuke's spine. He was dangerous... Itachi didn't even make him feel like this. The boy had a certain drifting quality about his voice. As though he was just as lost as Sasuke was. ''I'm Gaara.''

''Sasuke.'' He replied a strange bond was formed as the referee stepped up with the ball.

''Ready boys?'' They nodded and he looked over at Ptolemy behind Gaara and he nodded.

''Begin!'' The referee tossed the ball up and the boys leapt for it. Sasuke tossing it back towards Ptolemy and the game began...

* * *

Akira, Mizu and Miko watched the game with little to no anticipation. Basketball was such a dull sport after all at least to them. They cheered searching for the other four girls in the crowd. They waved to them and they knew they were set. The wind's team was prett good. Their defense was near imbreakable.

The red headed boy from the tip off could steal the ball from even the weirdest angle and was almost as fast as Sasuke.

* * *

''Five minutes into the game and the score is tied at 10, seems like the old rivalry has not stopped.'' Gaara and Sasuke went flying into the air. Gaara sinking the ball into the hoop gainning head way Sasuke landing to take the ball out. He tossed it to Kiba , who let it get stolen by Gaara again.

_He's good..._

Sasuke faced the boy down and crossed him over stealing the ball and heading down court making the shot at half. Making the score tied again.

_I recognize that move...he's a dancer huh? _Gaara thought with a smirk as Kankurou, his brother, took the ball out and back in to Gaara's hand. Sasuke was across the court , the blonde haired blue eyed boy taking defense against Gaara.

He knew the boy was no match for him but decided to be a sadistic player and trick the poor thing. He saw the confusion in Naruto's eyes when he only stood there meeting the player's eyes. Gaara spun around Naruto's pathetic excuse for a defense and shot out of the spin. He waited knowing the ball would make it only to see one of the ebony haired twins , the one with green eyes , leap through the air and smack the ball to Sasuke down court. He took the shot and Konoha was up another point. Gaara grunted Kankurou and Saiko coming up to him as anothe team mate took the ball out.

''The new one's pretty good. He's fast.'' Kankurou said.

''I say we stop playing around.''Saiko said. Gaara nodded and went for the pass aimed to him running towards the goal. Sasuke not far behind him, he caught up as Gaara took the jump and dunked it.

* * *

''Seems like Sasuke's met his match.'' Itachi remarked, he knew Sasuke as the demon speed player but Mikoto laughed and looked at him.

''You're kidding right? Sasuke's not the little speed demon he used be Itachi. He's got some acrobatics too.''

''So it's about to become the globe trotters against themselves right?'' He asked seeing the twins and Sasuke running down court after the red head, the older brunette and the shorter brunette.

The twins cut past them Sasuke sliding across the gym floor to steal the ball from the Red head and them play footwork until he got it back and made the score even. There was only a minute until half time and Itachi was amused, he only saw that look of competiton on Sasuke's face when he was having fun.

* * *

''Oh lord, their having fun...'' Miko said shaking her head. Akira laughed as the ball circled the net and went in making the score 15 -15 at half time.

''Well seems like the two teams ar tied once again. Now for the half time. We're doing something a bit different tonight. Seems as though the Phoenix Dance Team and the Cheerleader Squad are going to have a dance off. Depending on the outcome the Dance team won't get disbanded.''

The fourteen girls and guys on the cheerleading squad's half time performance and the seven girls stepped up.

''Where's the other half of your team?'' Tsunade asked , her voice echoing through the gym.

''Their on the bench. It's fine, it's just us. We can handle it.'' Hinata said. Neji who was on the bench and her father surpirsed at the strength and volume of her voice. They had always known her to be shy and timid. They also didn't know that she was on any team besides Combatant.

''If you're sure...'' There were whispers in the crowd.

''There's a dance team?''

''Aren't they cheerleaders?''

''This'll be interesting.''

''Let's get started.'' Tsunade announced the music started.

_Bass... Uh ... High hat ... Uh ... 808 ...Uh ... Jay... Uh-huh Ready? Uh-huh ... Let's go get 'em. Uh-huh ..C'mon_

Akira, Mizu and Miko moved first. Then Hinata TenTen lastly Mirai and Kiva. They snapped into place as Sakura and Ino and their team started their routine.

_I used to run base like Juan Pierre  
Now I run the bass high hat and the snare  
I used to bag girls like Birkin Bags  
Now I bag B (Boy your hurtin' now)  
Brooklyn Bay where they birthed me at  
Now I be everywhere, the nerve of rap  
The audacity to have me with the curtains back  
Me and B, she about to sting  
Stand back_

* * *

Gaara toweled his head trying to get his thoughts together as the show started there was no doubt who were the dancers and who were the whores.Kankurou let out a low whistle as the obvious dance team started with their actual sex appeal as the song was Deja Vu. His eyes were caught on one of them. Black hair glowing eyes...

_Kaze..._

She reminded him so much of Kaze it hurt and he was caught in a trance. Kankurou realizing that it wasn't that the girls were good as they switched places crossing over each other as in basketball and jumping to turn all together during the chorus. He was actually amused that the Dance Team consisting of three of the cheerleaders, were better than the cheerleader squad. Some type irony.

Kankurou noticed the girl Gaara had been entranced by and wondered if what a good thing or not. He hadn't seen an emotion on Gaara's face since the accident and for once in what seemed like forever.. until now...

_I hope she's single._

* * *

The first song ended and faded into the second. The dance team clapped in time.

_Dis is... the point where I need everybody to get to the dance floor. It's like that y'all. That y'all. That y'all. Like da da dat like dat y'all._

Akira and Ten Ten took the first few words.

_I came to have a party. Open up the bacardi._

Hinata and Mirai joining in for the second line. Kiva, Miko and Mizu on the third. They moved their hips in salsa style jumping into hip hop with the music till the chorus.

_Everybody is living it up. All the fellas keep looking at us. Cause me and my girls are on the floor like what. When the D.J. keep son spinnin the track it's like that y'all..._

Ptolemy snickered as the boys on the cheerleading squad were getting distracted by the girl's moves and Miko and Mizu had to be them and taunt Sakura and Ino. Beckoning the boys closer.

_You like this and you know it. Caution it's so explosive. Those chickens are ash I'm lotion. Baby come and get it let me give you what you need..._

They jumped from their cirlcle outwards stepping foreward brushing their shoulders off towards the cheerleaders and saunterign back to finish the routine. The entire crowd was mmazed. Even though Sakura and Ino were thrown up into the air. Ten Ten and Kiva's break dance attempt that was successful kept them distracted from the typical cheerleading moves that used to mmesmorize. But dulled in comparison to the girl's acrobatics.

* * *

The song was nearing to the close the seven girls waved their hands the crowd along with them, the two teams.

_Let's go now, what. Here we go now, what. Let's go now, what..._

The song ended on ''What'' the girls together. Akira and Miko back to back, Mizu in front one hand foreword in a fist.Ten Ten and Kiva doing handstands on one hand break dance fashion.Mirai and Hinata kneeling in front with an innocent expression. Ten Ten and Kiva stood up.The crowd cheered chanting 'Phoenix.'.

'' I guess it's pretty obvious.'' Tsunade said.

''Yes!'' They all said and got off the court.

* * *

Kyoshiro was shocked, Ryo was snifling wiping his eyes with fake tears. Kira smirked almost laughing.

''That's my girlfriend...''Ryo said through fake tears, earning a shove in the shoulder.'' I taught her how to do that..''

''Stop being stupid.'' Shino said slapping him over the head. They laughed as the starters got up to play again. Sasuke once again faced Gaara across the half court mark. Naruto just behind him and shoved him out of the way.

''What the hell Naruto?'' He asked.

''I'll cover this guy. You worry about defense.'' He said all the arrogance in his eyes apparent. Sasuke didn't feel like arguing with the blonde and switched postions. Gaara smirked gazing into the angry sapphire orbs.

''You won't trick me again.'' He said.

''I already have.'' The game began and Gaara dodged Naruto's attempt at blocking Gaara's path with a smirk taking the ball down court. Ptolemy and Gael covered his two most reliable shooter and was faced with Sasuke he tried to shake the boy but Sasuke's footspeed matched o possibly even exceeded his own.

''Gaara I'm open!'' It was Kankurou across the field. He passed for it to be intercepted by Naruto who charged down court. Gaara took after him. Sasuke running parrallell as Naruto tried to shake Gaara but was unabele to with his inferior footspeed.

''Naruto, I'm open! Pass it!'' Sasuke called he was the only team member free and Naruto's stubborness took over he made a break for it only for the ball to get stolen.

* * *

''He is such a jackass. Oh, don't pass it because it's Sasuke even though the guy happens to be three times faster than you.Make us loose the game.'' Kyoshiro said. They shook their heads as Neji stole the ball and passed it to Sasuke. He set it up Neji made the shot.

Neji and Sasuke smirked at each other, the plan worked well.

''I think Uchiha this might be the start of a friendship.'' Neji said as they made their way down court. Sasuke smirked.

''You never know.'' Naruto got a hold of the ball still faced with Gaara dodging his steps. He tried to shoot but the taller red headed leapt and got the ball taking it the opposite way. He dodged around Sasuke only for Sasuke to steal the ball and streak down ccourt to make the final shot. The game ended with the buzzer and Sasuke's shot.

* * *

Naruto growled as he had failed in his attempt to prove himself better than the Uchiha boy. The cheerleaders rushed the field when one solemn one caught his eye. The new cheerleader, the third part of the sexy trio. The only single one at that. He approached her across court as she stood alone. Naruto knew the Uchiha boy had feelings for her, and if he could not prove himself on court. He would prove himself otherwise.

''Hey Akira, nice work.'' He said casually. Sakura and Ino noticed this as did Sasuke who had been buried underneath the part of the team that he got along with. They had tied the game as usual, but could've won it.

''Thanks.'' She said, picking up her pom poms.

''Say... what do you think about going out with me tonight. Now that the game is over.'' She blinked and turned looking over her shoulder.

''I'd have to say, I have plans.'' She said and walked away toward the locker room. He stared after and looked back at the still celebrating team members. The locker room was alive with noise and cheering.

''Whoo!I thought we were going to loose that time,'' Ryo said pulling out his bag, ''You scared the shit out of me.'' Sasuke laughed.

''We had some good team work, that's all...'' He said. Naruto closed his locker hard, making the room go silent waiting for him to say something.

''We didn't win.'' He said darkly, ''What the hell are we celebrating for? We didn't win.'' They looked at him. Ryo smirked.

''Well, we would've won if _someone_ hadn't decided to try and win the game by himself and just passed the fucking ball.''Neji remarked from down the way.

''Don't give me that crap Hyuuga. I could've handled it.''

''Well you didn't. They've got a new player as do we, it was their first game but they worked alot better than we did together. And if you would just get over the fact that Uchiha beat you and played with him as a team member, we would've had those extra two points.'' Naruto growled, angry more at himself because the Hyuuga was right, as he always was. Neji tied his hair back and pulled on his shoes to get ready to go.

''Alright boys, congrats. You didn't loose the first game.''Gai said, ''but the team work needs to be better. We'll be doing that starting tomorrow.'' The boys stood in front of their coaches. THe game's ball in his hand. One of them anyway. ''So as per tradition. Who get's first game ball?''

''Rookie.''They answered Gai tossed the ball to Sasuke who caught it in surprise.

''Get some sleep and get ready for some serious practice tomorrow.'' Kakashi said. Sasuke tossed the ball up curious about this tradition.

''Why is it tradition?'' He asked as they walked out of the locker room. Naruto left angry and not saying a word.

''Well, since the beginning. Rookie member always got game ball first game, then after that it's always been whoever scored the most.'' Neji explained. Mizu, Miko and Akira walked towards them. Akira now a bit more comfortable with her uniform had her oversized jacket tied around her waist.

''Didn't I tell you?'' Mizu asked.

''Yes, yes you told me. Still...'' AKira said.

''What's this all about?'' Ptolemy asked kissing and hugging Miko.

''Ugh! You stink, let me go!'' She yelped, she and Mizu recieving the same treatment. They laughed and the last few members of the Phoenix Dance Tea came towards them. Hinata hugged Kyoshiro tightly and Neji.

''Hinata?'' They asked. Kyoshiro grabbed her nuzzling her in his grip.

''That was one of the sexiest things I've ever seen you do. How come you don't attempt to seduce me when we're dancing?'' He asked tickling she laughed trying to breathe and pushing at his larger frame.

''Ah! Stop that tickles!'' Ten Ten came towards them she and Ryo met eyes. She was so excited that she didn't realize what she was doing.

Ten Ten leapt wrapping her arms around Ryo to his surprise. What did it mean? IT had been three weeks since Ryo had last touched her and this sudden burst of contact shocked his system.

''We did it.'' She whispered pressing her lips to his making his eyes go wide. EVeryone watched. Mirai and Kira almost laughed. Ryo wrapped his arms around Ten Ten's waist pressing her close and pressing her head to hiis deepening the kiss. SHe was trembling in anticipation feeling Ryo's warmth after so long shocked her as well, and made legs get weak.

Ryo breathed in deeply and gazed into Ten Ten's eyes unable to ask the question. Both unable to say anything. Akira cleared her throat.

''Before you start making out realize we're still here.'' They laughed as Ten TEn struggled out of Ryo's grip not knowing what had come over her. Ryo closed his hands and let them fall to his side knowing the look in her eyes. He turned and breathed in.

''I'll see you guys tomorrow.'' He said walking towards the exit. Akira went with him and everyone left turned their sights to Ten Ten who still had a blush on her face.

''You know... if you're going to tease him, don't toy with him like that.'' Kyoshiro said she looked up.'' ANd if you're not doing it on purpose don't do it at all.''

''He's right,'' Kira agreed,'' Either tell him you're ready to listen or make him wait. Go back to normal or wait until you're ready.Pick one. Cause if I get another call from Ryo's mom saying he's locked himself in his room again. I'm going to come get you myself and make you talk to him.''

''What are you talking about?'' Ten Ten asked, ''She never called me.''

''Why do you think that is Ten Ten? Could it possibly be because you might not have come. Or just possibly it's because you're the cause. You can't deprive him of knowing for sure and then do that, then you want to back away from him. You can't do that. It only makes it worse. So either you slap him around and you two listen to each other for good and get this out of the way, we force you to, or you break up with him alright? I can't handle seeing him like this.'' The guys turned towards the exit, ''Make up your mind, you're killing him.''


	17. Like Real Brothers

WHOOT! One of the many to be chapters based more on another couple, but will have relevance later. Bear with me. You'll learn a bit more about the boys and Sasuke becomes more one of them in this case.

Thanks For Reading!

* * *

''Hey Ryo, wait a second!'' Akira called, he stopped in his tracks and she went towards him. When she met his eyes she found he was crying. ''Ryo...''

''Akira tell me... tell me what she wants me to do.. can't you tell me what going through her mind?'' Ryo pleaded, she saw the pain in his eyes. She sighed hearing the running footsteps.

''Ryo!'' It was Kira, they grabbed just as his legs gave out on him. They lowered him down seeing the tears that fell from the darkness under his bangs. Kyoshiro cursed softly under his breathe.

''Alright Ryo, is your mom coming to get you?''Ptolemy asked. He shoook his head,''How are you getting home?''

''Walking.'' He said softly.

''Alright, Mom won't mind taking you home, we'll go get some clothes and if nothing else I'll stay with him.'' Kira said, Ryo looked up his eyes full of protest and he was cut off Kyoshiro's hand over his mouth.

''We don't even want to hear your protests Ryo. There is no way in hell we are leaving you alone like this. Come on.'' Kyoshiro hauled him up onto his feet. They got him into the Yamato's car and they drove off.

''Who can come? I think he'll need as much help as he can get.'' Kyoshiro asked.

''Well I'm sure we can stay. Mom was trying to kick us out anyway.'''Ptolemy said. Gael nodded in agreement.

''We can ask, probably won't be that much of a problem.''Everyone else said except Sasuke.

''What about you Sasuke?'' He asked.Sasuke opened his phone dialing Itachi's number.

''Where are you Sasuke?'' He asked almost angrily.

''Is Mom with you? I need to talk to her.''

* * *

Ryo opened his front door Kira just behind him. Kiva had sent her care with Kira in the form of Ryo's favorite candy and ice cream. Kiva stored them in the kitchen and came back to see Ryo lying on the floor. He went over noting the dull look in his eyes. He kneeled leaning over him to be eye to eye.

''Hey man, you can't lay there.'' He said Ryo sat up standing on wobbly legs until he crashed back down onto the sofa. Ryo's eyes blank as the doorbell rang. Kira got up to answer it.

''Hey how is he?'' Kyoshiro asked, Shino and the Blythe twins just behind him.

''He won't respond.'' He replied leading him to the living room where Ryo lay on his back one hand over his eyes tears still falling. His mouth moving in a whisper.

''What's he saying?'' Shino asked they gathered around him as the door bell rang again. Sasuke entered following Ptolemy to where they all sat with Ryo in silence.

''_This is it I'm falling. My wings need to grow... I loose my hope, I will let go... Standing on the edge, battle in my head. I'm dying to know. I'm dying to know... If I I take this leap to fail or succeed. I'm dying to know... This is it I'm shaken. MY body's aching. I loose my hope. I will let go..._'' Ryo whispered dangerously soft. Sasuke knew the song well...They all did and glanced at each other.

''Ryo, talk to us man. Aren't you the one always saying it's better to cry on someone elses shoulder than on your own?'' Kira said. Ryo didn't respond.

''_There are so many roads. Pitfalls filled with doubt. I'm dying to know. I'm dying to know. Grabbing what I need... Rip it till it bleeds. I'm dying to know...I'm dying to know. If I...take this leap. Will I be broken? I'm dying to know..._''

''Ryo please say something.'' Kira pleaded pulling his friend's arm off his eyes seeing his dilated pupils and tear stained face.''Ryo...''

''Leave me alone Kira. I don't want to talk.'' HE said turning his head away from the six friends.

''Too damn bad you're going to talk whether you like it or not. Don't make me go bad cop on you.'' Kira said pulling him into a sitting position, ''I will get the strawberry shortcake plushie if I need to.''

''Oh god Kira not the plushie we're trying to get him to talk not make him curl up into a ball.''Kyoshiro said. Ptolemy, Gael and Sasuke looked at each other in confusion. Ryo stood up.

''Just go home Kira alright, I'm fine.'' He went to the bathroom at the end of the hallway closing the door behind him. Kira heard the click of the lock and it sent a jolt of fear through their veins.

''You don't think...'' Shino started. Sasuke stood.

''He didn't seem stable enough to me-'' Sasuke was cut off by the running of water and a thump on the floor. They hightailed it own the hall.Kira to the kitchen for first aid, Kyoshiro to Ryo's room for the salve he'd made for his injuries, Shino went to the hall closet for power tools and the others to try and pick the lock on the door. They pushed on the door to feel Ryo''s body propped against it.

''Ryo! Ryo, you'd better not die on me damnit!'' Sasuke yelled as Shino came with the power screwdriver about to take the door off the hinges. Sasuke felt something wet leak into his sock as did Ptolemy from beside him. They gazed down at the scarlet liquid.

''Blood.''Shino managed to get the door's hinges off and they lowered the door with ryo on it down to the floor.

''Oh shit.'' The sink over flowed onto the floor and Shino turned it off as Kira came back with the first aid kit and Kyoshiro with the jar of green salve. Sasuke, Shino, Ptolemy and Gael lifted Ryo out of the scorching hot water and blood on the floor. Carrying him back down the hallway leaving a trail of water and blood in their wake. Kira had laid a dark blanket on the floor as to keep the blood off the floor and he and Sasuke cleaned Ryo wounds as the others went back to clean up the mess. The fresh bandages on his forearms were in stark comparison to his tanned skin.

''Damn it Ryo...'' Kira whispered drying the boy off so he wouldn't catch a cold and pulling a dry shirt over him and pulling off the wet jeans and pulled dry sweats on him. Sasuke lifted him off the floor and onto the dark couch.

Shino and Kyoshiro re posted the door on its hinges as Ptolemy and Gael cleaned the mess in the bathroom and down the hall. They worked feverishly in case one of the other residents were to come back. They all knew what it was like to be in Ryo position and to have to take care of everyone in Ryo's position.

After the damage was cleaned and disposed of they all headed to the living roo where Sasuke and Kira were gathering the bloody clothes and blankets to wash them.

''If Ryo wakes up call alright...''Kira said. Four of them headed down stairs to where the washing machine and dryer were as well as the sink. They started on hand washing the majority of the blood out of the clothes and putting them in the washer.

''I didn't expect to be doing this today. I mean I anticipated but I'd hoped it wasn't that bad...'' Kira said shaking his head, '' Whatever the hell happened , whatever the hell TenTen did or did not say to him...''

''You mean this isn't a really chronic thing?'' Sasuke asked.

''No,''Shino started,''He'd stopped when Ten Ten found out. To my understanding he either promised her he wouldn't do it anymore or his mother found out and took all the sharp object he would use out of the house. Like the mirrors and things like that...Kira's right about Ten Ten having a huge part in this.''

''Hey, he's waking up!'' Ptolemy shouted down the stairs. Sasuke turned on the washer and they all headed back up the stairs. Ryo's eyes fluttered open and he sat up looking around at the slightly angry more worried than anything countenances owned by his closest friends.

''I guess you're still here.''

''Good thing too, you would've bled out. How do you feel?'' Sasuke asked. Ryo looked at his arms covered in bandages.

''No better.'' He answered, ''You don't have to stay. Go home.''

''So you'll end up in the hospital again? I don't think so.'' Kira said as Ryo held his head in his hands.'' Headache?'' He nodded.

''I haven't eaten.'' He said. Kira rolled his eyes.

''Helpless I swear.'' Kira said disappearing into the kitchen. He came back with an apple. ''Eat it for now, pizza's in the oven.'' Ryo bit into it and was down to the core by the time his tears started falling again.

''I.. I'm sorry... I know I promised I'd...'' He closed his eyes a soft whispering coming from his throat. Kira placed a hand on Ryo's still wet hair.''Ten Ten...why do you do this to me?''

''Hey calm down, and tell us what the hell happened.'' The boys took a seat around him.

''I told her...I'd wait for her. Cause I didn't want to force her and end up screwing up. She really is so fragile. And she said you'll be waiting forever cause I don't want to hear it.'' Everyone traded glances knowing what had happened.

''And?''

''Well she left me there. And I waited. She told me that she... she would always be friends with me but she couldn't date me anymore. And I told her okay just wanting her to be happy.'' He said his voice started cracking he was forcing back tears,'' And then she kisses me like that and damn it I'd missed her so much...I just.'' He sniffed wiping his eyes and hanging his head.

''It's alright... It's okay Ryo...''

''I lost her... damn it... I've lost her for good this time...'' Kira could only pat the boy on his head.

''Not the way I see it.'' Sasuke said, they all looked up at him. Ryo even.

''Really Sasuke? Really?! Have you ever had a girl tell you she can't date you anymore but she'd be your friend? Have you ever had a girl break up with you after three years of dating her?''

''Four.'' He said reflecting back on his own love life,'' But Ten Ten still loves you.''

''How-''

''Listen to what you're saying Ryo.'' He said staring into the boy's teary eyes.'' She kissed you... _She_ kissed _you_. Not the other way around. If a girl really thinks of you as her friend, she just doesn't up an kiss you. Not like that. You've dated her for three years. Do you really think that she went through three years of thinking you're her friend only? She's a person just like you. And just like you are finding it impossible to go back to being just her friend, you can best believe she's having the same problem.''

The room went silent as his words sunk into his head. Deeper and farther to the shadowed memories of them together, their first dance, first kiss, first night together...Her warmth beside him when he woke up, silky brown hair through his finger tips.

* * *

_He gazed up into her eyes stroking her soft cheek her sent all over him, consuming him. And he breathed in deeply to save it in his memory and kissed her lips gently, as their bodies melded together._

_''Did I hurt you?''He asked softly , she shook her head resting her head on his chest as he ran his fingers through her hair._

_''It was wonderful.''She whispered, yawning, '' You'll be here when I wake up won't you?''He smiled kissing her temple and shifting her in his arms to be comfortable._

_''If that's what you want..I won't move an inch love...'' She giggled and whispered, ''I love you'' for the very first time._

* * *

Ryo snapped out of his reverie as Kira came back with the finished pepperoni pizza extra large pizzas another two in the oven. He set them down and passed around plates. Ryo's trance was still present by the time they started eating.

''Oh yeah, you know we're supposed to meet at Akira's house for the next couple of days to finish the uniforms for Saturday.''Kira said, ''You planning on making up with Ten Ten by then?'' As if on cue the doorbell rang and Kira got up to get it.

''Well I'll be damned, speak of the devil.'' Kira said when he saw it was Ten Ten at the door. She was dressed in 'the outfit'. Black tube top, brown vest and skirt black shoes. Her hair was down too. ''Did you come here to seduce our poor friend?''

''I don't have to answer that. Is Ryo here?'' She asked crossing her arms.

''He's here. Hey Ryo!'' She heard his footsteps but the first things she noticed was the bandages on his arms. Her eyes widened.

''Ten Ten, what are you doing here?'' He asked as Kira went back in. His cheeks were rosy with a blush she had hoped the outfit still had its affect.

''Can I... talk to you?'' She asked.

''Yeah... come in.'' He closed the door behind her walking towards the kitchen. ''Did you want something to drink or anything?'' She shook her head.

''I told them I'd come back soon... Uhm listen Ryo... about what I said...'' She leaned against the kitchen counter as he pulled out the two pizzas and her eyes widened and she shook her head.

_Teenage appetites..._

''What do you mean?'' He asked. She sighed.

''I know that's the reason... you've got new bandages.'' His eyes widened and he looked away.

''Look Ten Ten, you don't need to apologize. I told you before that if that's what you want that's fine as long as you're happy. I hope whoever you'll find makes it so.'' She sighed, he was always trying to be so damn strong pretending that it didn't hurt him to think of her with another guy. She knew the idea bothered him a great deal.

''That's the thing... I need some advice.'' She said changing her original plan.

''On what?''

''You see... the guy I want... thinks I'm in love with another guy... and so he keeps pushing me away. I don't really know how to get his attention.'' His eyes widened but he closed them. He being Ryo the friend first the part of him that wanted her to be happy above all else.'' What would you suggest I do?''

''Uhm well... depends on what type of guy he is...You can always just flat out tell him... We're not the brightest species in the world.'' She laughed.

* * *

''Is Ryo always this dense?'' Sasuke asked as the boys peaked in on the two in the kitchen.

''Only when it comes to Ten Ten, he's so damned gullible.'' Kira said shaking his head even the twins nodded in agreement. Sasuke sighed this was ridiculous.

* * *

Ryo went to the cabinet next to Ten Ten to pull out a hard plastic cup.

''Who is this guy? Do I know him?'' He asked, Ten Ten smiled taking the cup from his hand and wrapping her arms around him. He looked down at her in surprise.

''He's you silly...'' She whispered and kissed him hard feeling his body tense at thhe contact as she pulled him closer. He shuddered as she bit his earlobe gently. '' It's so cute to see you jealous...'' She whispered he wrapped his arms around her causing her to yelp. He turned it into a moan as he pressed her up against the counter , ravaging her mouth with such fervor it made her want him even more. Her arms were still around him as he set her on the counter. HEr legs pulling him closer as Ryo's lips trailed down her neck causing her to blush.

''Ryo...'' She whispered as he pressed harder against her making her moan and tremble. SHe froze meeting eyes with Kira across the room. All the guys just behind him. Kira and Kyoshiro seemed to have the most triumphant smirk. Sasuke leaning against the wall cloaked in shadow only had a hint of amusement in his eyes.

Still under Ryo's hot mouth she tapped his shoulder hard. HE looked up at her and behind him.

''I was right, you did come here to seduce our friend.'' Kira said shaking his head,''I think Kiva's a bad influence on you.''

''We came to get the pizza.'' The Blythe twins said carrying the pizzas out while the hormone intoxicated couple watched them wide eyed. Kira the last one to leave.

''Please carry on.'' Kira and the others laughed making Ryo blush and glare at their retreating backs. He looked at Ten Ten.

''Forgive me.'' He said she smiled.

''Only if you let me take you.'' He blushed as she pushed him to the floor straddling him as he was propped up against the cabinet his face blushing as she kissed his neck.

''Ten Ten you little vixen-'' He was cut off when Ten Ten shoved her tongue into his mouth roughly turning him on even more and she could feel him getting hard underneath her.

''Rain check, you have company.'' She stood. Ryo did as well still blushing from her attack, '' And you broke your promise.''

''I... I'm sorry.'' She pecked him on his lips as she opened the door.

''Don't worry, I did too. I'll make it up to you. HEy you better take care of him. He's hopeless on his own!'' Ten Ten yelled loud enough.

''We've got his sanity you take care of his hormones.'' Kira replied the two blushed.

''Kira!'' They shouted indignantly only to har him laugh. Ten Ten kissed him deeply drawing away prematurely making him groan.

''I'll see you tomorrow love.'' She whispered walking down the street three houses and across the street as he waved dazedly. He closed the door and went back to the living room. Everyone smirking at him. His face red.

''Shut it.'' They burst into laughter.

''Oooh... Ten Ten turned the tables on you.'' Kyoshiro said they laughed as Ryo sat down and continued to eat with a tomato red blush.

''Feel better now?'' Kira asked. ''Not as better as possible but that's what vaseline if for.'' THe guys laughed as Ryo's face reddened.

''...'' Ryo smiled gently. no matter how crazy they acted, Sasuke Ptolemy and Gael included. He felt at peace with them...More at peace than his own brother... They were family as much as he hated to admit it.

''Of course you would know all about that wouldn't you Kira?'' Kira smirked accepting the challenge.

''I wouldn't want to hurt her.'' They laughed and Kyoshiro swung first. A pillow in Kira's face. And just like brother's would they had a huge pillow fight even Sasuke was in on it. They supposed this is what **_rea__l_** brother's were supposed to be like.


	18. They Were in the Same Boat After All

**Sorry for the long interlude, year round school is a killer!**

**I will be updating a lot more and maybe even finish this by the end of december.**

**Gomen ne! Here you go!**

* * *

Sasuke was the first to wake up amongst the flurry of blankets, boys and pillows. HE sat up and looked over the chaos and stood as footsteps were heard coming down the stairs.

''Hmph, still down hear asleep huh?'' He looked up. A boy maybe two years older than Ryo, black hair green eyes, they could be twins.

_Ryo's older brother..._

The boy came closer to Ryo and shook him slightly.

''Hey, idgit, get up.'' HE groaned and turned over. " Hey get up!'' Ryo's eyes slid open with haste. " Your girlfriend's here.'' Ryo stood up groggily and stumbled towards the door groaning.

''Hello? Ten Ten?Mm-'' Sasuke started waking everyone up as RYo's brother disappeared. Ten Ten had pulled him close and kissed him.

''Morning , sleepy.''

''Uhm... hi...'' Ryo said dazedly.,''What are you doing here so early?''

''It's noon. You guys are just now getting up?''

''Uhm... yeah.''

''We're expected at the school in two hours or the club presentations remember? Is everyone still asleep?''

"Just about. I'll get them up, who's house are we going to?''

""Akira's and you guys better hurry. Ta."She kissed his cheek and left. Ryo smiled gently closing the door and walking into the hall and freezing seeing the guys leaning on the walls smirking at him. Even Sasuke who was more shrouded in shadow.

"Don't say a word.'' They laughed and got ready to go grabbing their things from the night before and breakfast. They headed down the street towards Akira to hear a flurry of noise from inside.

"You've got to be kidding me! I can't wear this!'' Kiva and Kyoshiro looked at each other and rushed inside to see what the commotion was with Hinata and Mirai.

Akira sighed no t really understanding the problem. So the uniforms came out a bit more... revealing than they planned so what?Hinata was still hearing the same thing,... she just happened to look sexy as hell in it.

"If it makes you feel any better, if i went that way, I'd bang you.'' Kiva said, Akira laughed.

"That's not funny!"Hinata and Mirai cried indignantly as Akira placed their uniforms in separate duffel bags and everyone grabbed their gi's, as hte boys entered the living room.

Hinata and Mirai ran on the other side of the room blushing.

"Hinata...''

"Mirai..." The two coaxed.

"What's the matter love.'' Kyoshiro and Kira asked drawing closer to the girls.

"Nothing aboslutely nothing.''They said.

"No seducing in my house you two, we've got to get to school."

RYo's phone rang unexpectedly and he froze in surprise and answered it.

"Hello?" Sasuke recognized the hidden fear in Ryo's voice as he walked away outside to take the call. Sasuke  
turned to Kiva who looked almost worried. It was apparent that Kira and Kiva were the ones to ask about Ryo.

Ryo appeared back in the house.

" I'll meet you at school, k? I left something at home. Get going you guys." Ryo said kissing Ten Ten's cheek and grabbing his bag.

" Alright just don't be late okay?'' Ten Ten called, he waved over his shoulder and disappeared out the door.

"He'd better be okay...'' Kiva whispered only caught by Kira and Sasuke. They headed out the door towards the school as Ryo reached his house. He opened the door slowly resenting the fact that he had to do this... he didn't expect his brother to be back for another month, let alone this morning....

"You got here faster than I thought..." Hikaru said from the couch, two of his brothers watching Ryo's every movement. Rai and Rikku , he was familiar with those stares, his brothers... the monsters he dared call family.

" I guess this uniform really does mean a lot to you...'' Hikaru said holding his gi in his hand." Ow long do you have? I'd hate for suspicion to rise..."

"Thirty minutes." Ryo broke off as Rikku and Rai brought him down to his knees unbuttoning his clothing as Ryo glared up at Hikaru who was smirking.

" Good, more than enough time, we'll drive you there." HE whispered dangerously.

"I... hate you Hikaru." He whispered dangerously as Rikku trailed a path down his chest. He hated it... he hated it... He could never defy Hikaru else he would tell their mother and he couldn't bear to see the look of shock and disgust he was sure would appear on her face.

" Love you too Ryo. We came home just for you...." The three laughed as the accosted the younger sibling and Ryo closed his eyes blocking out their voices and going over every word he'd ever told Ten Ten. And for some reason... he'd pictured Sasuke's words in his mind...

_Blinded by Humiliation..._

The crew arrived to school andd dressed for the combatant exposition. Sasuke knew there was something wrong if Ryo wasn't there already and walked out of sight to call him.

Ryo froze and cried out as his phone rang Rikku hovering over him. It was Sasuke's number on the I.D. he was suffocating with Hikaru in his mouth, Rai's mouth covering him and he wanted nothing more than to grab the phone, Rikku placed phone closer to them and pressed the on button.

"Your friend's listening Ryo..." Sasuke's eyes widened hearing the familiar sounds of pleasure, pain and tears and he hung up.

" I think you're in trouble there Ryo...'' Rikku tease and RYo felt a rage... somthing unlike anything... Though he felt he could trust Sasuke, what if he couldn't? He would tell TEn TEn, and he couldn't face that again. Ryo's hands moved on it own pushing Rikku and Rai off him, he kicked Hikaru out of his system.

"I'm tired of your fucking bullshit!" RYo declared feeling the need to tell the truth. HE had been lying all his life, no need to continue, his one chance at normalcy may have just been ruined by these selfish bastards. He was sick of it, always afraid, always submissive, always quiet always the little toy. SCREW THAT SHIT.

" All three of you... I've never wanted anything more than to be your little brother, to be treated like your little brother damn you all, and from the first time you've done this to me, that want slowly diminished but I'll be damned.... You've ruined my life more than enough, you may have just ruined my future and I'm sick and tired of it..."

" Who the hell-'' Hikaru was cut off by Ryo foot jammed in his mouth and he drew back letting him fall to the ground.

" I'll tell them all Ryo.. how would your Ten Ten react?" Ryo wrapped his fingers around Hikaru's neck and smirked.

"If you tell them... you'll be charged with sexual harassment all of you, think about that...And you've collected all the evidence...you'll be in prison for the rest of your life if I go for attempted murder... remember?'' Ryo let him drop and got dressed grabbing his uniform and his backpack he glared over his shoulder.

" I can't believe I ever called you three my older brothers.... cowards..."

* * *

Ryo walked out the door of his house and rushed towards school his phone rang again.

" Hello?'' Ryo asked.

" Ryo are you okay?'' Sasuke asked his questioning voice aapparent and there was silence in the background.

" Yeah...I'm fine... I'm right around the corner..." Ryo said running up the steps. Sasuke hung up stopping him before he went in.

"Ryo... I heard.... " Ryo stayed silence, he knew he did...

"Did you say anything?"

"No.I didn'-"

"Let's keep it that way..." Ryo said and looked over his shoulder at him." There's nothing to tell, it's over now..."Sasuke nodded and followed him into the school getting dressed for the ceremony. Sasuke had four uniforms to change into for the exihibition luckily the dance team was last.... Cheerleaders first, then Combatant...

_It's going to be a long day..._Sasuke sighed and averted his eyes as the Sexy trio flipped on stage. He couldn't handle having a hard-on before the next performance...

The performances went out without a hitch but before the dance team could step up everyone was sprawled on the backstage couches aching from the fight of the combatant exhibition.

"Ugh...He's a bloody bastard I swear..."Ryo mumbled, Akira laughed coming in and seeing them all sprawled everywhere.

"Guys we're on in three." They dragged themselves on stage and got into position... Sasuke was partnered with Akira and laughed at the islly faces she made. The girls started first...

_Touch it bring it babe watch it turn it leave it stop format it... _

Ryo and Sasuke's part came, a strange vow in their eyes as they pushed off each others foot to flip over and the group finished the song and walked off stage. Akira and the girls laughing about their success as Sasuke and Ryo disappeared to speak in confidence they would not be heard.

"So...Sasuke..."Ryo started as they gazed over the expanse of the auditorium from the empty stage."I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't say-"

"Don't worry about it..."Sasuke said not looking at him."I wasn't going to?"

"So you're going to blackmail me?'Sasuke laughed.

"No... the humiliation is more than enough."He smirked.

"Hum...iliation?"Ryo asked looking at him, "Sasuke... you wouldn't happen to be..."

"hm?" Sasuke asked still not facing him. Realization dawned on Ryo and brought a sad understanding.

"I won't say anything either."Ryo said and they sat there in silence. The only thing that crossed Ryo's mind was whether Sasuke's _problem_ was on-going or was it a past scar. His phone rang and Sasuke froze as he answered it.

"H-Hello?"Sasuke's eyes grew wider and his hands shook."Right now?" HE asked softly. Ryo watched all the signs unfold. It was his _brother_on the line and his _problem_ was still in play. He didn't understand the minds of his brothers he didn't understand the mentality it would take to want to rape your little brother, but... seeing the fear in Sasuke's eyes....it must've been something terrible that scared him for life...

"Hai.. HAi, I'll meet you outside..."HE hung up and stood.

"I've got to go, my ride's waiting for me." Sasuke said walking towards the exit when somthing clicked he reached out to pull Sasuke back, only briefly.

"The night of our first game... that was..." Sasuke didn't turn around nor did he say anything...was it that obvious?''Your brother was there wasn't he? You-"

"I'd rather not talk about it. It's old news anyway..."

"How old?" Ryo asked fearing to hear the answer as Sasuke pulled on his backpack.

"Ten years and counting...See ya later RYo..." HE walked away leaving Ryo shocked. _Ten **years?**_ He couldn't even imagine that type of he wouldn't say a thing....

They had been in the same boat after all...


	19. 14 Jacks of All Trades

ZOMG I DIDN'T Realize people actually liked this story. Thank you all so much for Reviewing... even if I didn't reply I just uhm... haven't been on this si0te in a while so I'm still getting used to all the changes. Ugh.

Anyway, I will defiinitely try to get more Sasuke AKira action in this chapter,

BLV13

P.S. Thanks for all the reviews! I feel special! And sorry the last chapter was kind of short.

* * *

Ryo arrived at home to hear his mother in her office down the hall. His brothers were probably gone back to their lives and he wouldn't be seeing them any time soon... Hopefully. He sighed as he went to find Naomi sitting in front of a pile of papers hair in disarray, in her blue cat pajamas looking like the world was going to end.

"Mom, we've talked about this..."Ryo said coming towards her picking up papers from the floor. "What's the big problem?

"Ryo... sweetie..." Ryo froze, he recognized _that_ tone. She wanted him to do something, not just the normal clean up after yourself something, something related to her job. And by the look on her face something _huge_.

He sighed, he loved his mothher and was proud of her for pulling herself together after his father disappeared and started her own party planning business. He remebered the first month of that...

* * *

_He sat outside her bedroom door waiting for her to come out. She'd been in there for days, and all he could hear was her crying. He remembered falling asleep at her door a few times. He was only ten, he didn't have the type of stamina needed but he never left her door. He was currently curled up in..._

_A bed? Ryo rubbed his eyes, he was in his mother's bed, she was missing the door was open. She heard her voice and went to find her sitting at the bar in front of the kitchen taking notes._

_"When, where ,how many people, and what's the age demographic?" Ryo looked up at and climbed the bar stool to sit in front of her earning a smile as she hung up the phone._

_"Hey my little protector..." She said softly ruffling his hair. This was the first time she had smiled in months..._

_"Mommy, are you okay now?" Ryo asked innocently._

_"Mommy will be fine, say, do you want to help mommy out with a party?'' HE nodded happily glad to have his Mommy back, he was her most enthusiastic and her smallest helper. And according to her the "most adorable in an apron"._

_

* * *

_Nostalgia is a funny thing...

"Mom, what do you need me to do?" Ryo asked, he'd always kept his promises no matter how hard it was she smiled at him, standing up.

"I need help..." She whispered. Ryo wasn't used to his mother needing help, so the shock itself silenced him. She was usually given a staff of people from the company she usually worked with but...

"WHy is that? I thought-"

"This isn't for the company. I appparently made such a splash the Hirata family wants to see my skills with their son's halloween party... and uhm.. well..."

"Wait. Hold up. The what family?"Ryo asked eyes wide.

"Hirata..." Hiarata was only the most wealthiest family next to the Uchiha clan, and Hyuuga's in the city of Konoha. Ryo hugged his mother.

"Oh wow Mom, why didn't you say so!?'

"Because I don't know if I can pull it off!"  
That was new, his mother scared of an account... This would definitely be interesting...

* * *

Akira and Sasuke walked down the street towards their house but stopped off onoly for a moment. Apprarently a moment to Akira was like three hours for Sasuke who was normally patient enough... For a two year old anyway.

"Come on Sasuke, Don't look so down! It's free food..." She said handing him a huge sandwich...Well he couldn't say it wasn't worth the wait as they took the booth nearest the door with their coke's and fries and the biggest phillycheese steak sandwhiches Sauke had ever seen.

"How do you know about this place? I've walked this path millions of time, have never seen this place." She looked up while sipping her coke as Sasuke ttook a bite and felt the immediate burn of peppers on his tongue. He coughed not expecting. THat was the most kick he'd ever tasted , and he loved spicy foods.

"You okay? It's the peppers. I told them you liked spicy."Akira asked still eating.

"Yeah just wasn't expecting it..." HE said and she laughed as he continued to eat with caution.

"MY brother and Kichi works here. They claim it was an accident that they ended up working together but I say its a lie."

"SHUT UP AKIRA!" SHe giggled hearing them from the kitchen yelling at her. Sasuke shook his head continuing to his phone rang.

"Hello? Ryo?" Sasuke asked.

"Hey Sasuke, you're with Akira right now aren't you?" Sasuke almost blushed.

"Yes, why does that matter?"

"As tell Kira he owes me ten bucks. Give the phone to her she won't answer her phone."Sasuke sighed handing the phone over.

"It's Ryo."Sasuke said ands she took the phone as he continued eating.

_When I get my hands on those guys I'm going to strangle thhem... What the hell does he mean by As expected that jerk...._

Akira hung up giving the phone back to Ryo and finishing before him grabbing her bag.

"I would continue to drag you around the city, but you probably want to go home. So I'll see you later." Akira said leaving the restraunt. Sasuke grabbed his bag and stuffed the food left in the paper bag it came in chasing after her the paper cup in his hand.

"Wait a minute, what are you talking about?"Sasuke asked still eating the sandwhich and fries with it.

"Somehow, Ryo's found a job working for his mother and needs as much help as possible, which'll probably be us on the Dance Team. I've gotta go find the twins."

"The sets of twins or the twins?"He stopped realizing all though it sounded like there was no difference he knew the difference.

"All of the above..."He sighed finishing lunch as they walked along. This would be a very long day...

* * *

Ryo pulled the brush through his mother's hair noticing she was dozing off as she usually did. The faster she went to sleep the more work he could do and the less worried she would lifted her up settling her into bed and pulling the blankets over her.

"Ryoji...."She whispered Ryo froze, she was dreaming about his father... Not surprising, she loved him and h e disaappeared as if he didn't exsst anymore... there was no body found and wherever he had gone...there was no contact either. He walked away looking over all her files given to her by the Hirata family. It would be a huge event...

The door bell rang and he went to answer it. It was Sasuke and Akira. At first he was going to thank her but then he raised an eyebrow... They were together...

"So Sasuke... you two aren't-"

"Shut it Ryo. The twins said they were on their way." Sasuke said as they came Akira placing her bag on the floor and Ryo snickered as they found their way to the living room and sat down. As the others arrived he went to check on his mother... Still sleeping peacefully. He had all of her phones down stairs and made sure everything was quiet before they crowded into his room which was the most sound proof.

"Okay here's the skinny, my mother has taken on a job and she needs serious help. WE're talking catering decorating all that jazz...I need your help guys." They looked around the room.

"What type of party are we talking?"

"Halloween." All the girls glanced at each other and nodded in agreement.

"We've got this under control." They said all at the same time.

"Well... if the girls are in I guess we are too..." Ptolemy and Gael said kissing their respective girlfriends.

"Count me in too."

"ME too.."

Suddenly they were all looking at Sasuke as if he was insane. He looked away from everyone. There was no way he would put himself in this insanity...

"Sasuke..." Hinata started. Kiva glaring at him. He sighed and looked up at AKira who stared at him with puppy eyes.

"Puh-wease... Sasuke-kun.." He felt his face heat up and sighed.

"Fine! Fine! Just stop looking at me like that." EVeryone snickered except Akira who was congradulating herself.

"Yes, I rock. So when do we get started? Halloween is like next week." Akira said.

"Exactly, luckily for us we don't have school for the next two weeks now huh?" Ryo said with a smirk. "As far as catering and things like that, we'll have to wait for the interview with the son which is tomorrow around noon. do you guys think you can make it here by 11:30? " THey nodded, they all lived in the general area. "And guys... no jeans, no tennis shoes and definitely no bandanas..."

"Uhm... okay." Hinata giggled.

Naomi sat up rubbing her eyes hearing soft voices coming from Ryo's room as she descended the stairs and approached the door. It swung open with the fourteen teens stumbling out.

"Oh... Naomi-san you're awake..."Kira said smiling at her.

"Yes, what are all of you doing here?"

"OH Ryo invited us,"AKira answered,"Yoroshiku, we're your work force..." SHe blinked and looked up at Ryo who was marking his calendar with dates needing to be met before Halloween.

"Are you serious? Do you really think that you'll be able to help?" SHe asked, they were only fourteen teeenagers..."

"Exactly. You'd be surprised what we can do." Hinata said , Mirai nodded in agreement and they all headed to the door. "We'll see you tomorrow!Goodnight!" THey left and Naomi turned to Ryo who was finished marking the Calendar and carried it with him out the room and towards the kitchen.

"Come on Mom, you must be hungry..." SHe blushed at her growling stomache and followed him to the kitchen where he turned on the stove and began to cook, fried noodles. They enjoyed the meal together and she found herself sleeping more peacefully, dreaming of her Ryoji and his return.

* * *

As planned the team arrived at eleven thirty sharp as Naomi was pulling on her clothing and Ryo fixed his opened the door still fumbling with the accursed object and greeted them.

"Wow, right on time...and everyone's here..." HE smirked, They looked to be all going to a business meeting. They were dressed business casual and came in as Ryo finally decided to say,"screw it" and threw the tie on his bed as Naomi came down the stairs with her bussiness planner, breifcase, purse and jacket over her arm. SHe reached the bottom and her eyes sparkled.

"We told you we'd be back..."

"And you all look so professional..." She said astounded pulling on her jacket to complete the suit she wore. Sasuke and Ryo looked to be the closest to bursting. black jackets, dress shirts opened without a tie , black slacks and shoes. "Okay, everyone ready to go?" They nodded, getting into the van she had in the garage and everyone got in, she drove to the appointed meeting place, a city office. The walked in.

"Hello, I'm here to see Hirata Nakita-san..."

"You must be the party planner, just a moment..." The clerk said, after consulting a schedule."You can go up, top floor room 13."

"THank you." They entered the elevator and Akira still trying to remember where she had heard the name from..

"What 's wrong Akira?"Mirai asked.

"I remember Nakita Hirata from somewhere but I don't know where..." They arrived at the top floor and Naomi knocked on suite 13.

"Yes, come in." She opened the door to be greeted by a handsome dark haired, tall, smoldering eyes college student in a bussiness. student.

"Ah.. Naomi-san..."

"Naki-chan!"AKira declared hugging him tightly. Astounding most, angering one. Nakita seemed to be taken by surprise. There was only one person in the world that had ever called him Naki-chan.

"Aki?"She nodded earning a tight embrace from him, crushing them together as he whispered,"thank goodness you're alright..."Sasuke glared slightly at him. And realized something....

_Am I ...jealous?_

The fact took him by surprise as Naomi breathed in deeply, she had a trump card on her side. They settled around the desk. Akira sitting in the biggest chair behind the desk, because Nakita said so.

"Well.. It is finally nice to meet you, Naomi-san. I've seen some of your work...very impressive."

"Thankyou....Hirata-"

"Please call me Nakita." He saidd with a warm smile.

"Uhm... okay. Nakita, what exactly did you have in mind. "

"I am sorry to cause you such trouble at such short notice. Here..."He went behind the desk pushing the chair AKira was in aside, making her spin.

"Meanie..." She said and he chuckled as he handed Naomi the file.

"That includes, the where and when, which has already been booked. " HE said stopping AKira's spinning chair.

"SO I suppose, you'll need a caterer, a D.J. and or a band, decorations, security, invitation all of that..."AKira said looking up at him.

"Yes... my last planner decided to quit last week unfortunately..." Nakita explained as Ryo and Naomi looked the file over and he passed parts of the file around to everyone else.

"If I might ask... I've never seen you thirteen, I'd like to know your names..."

"Oh...well unofficially we are Naomi's temp. work force." AKira started.

"This is my son Ryo Takahashi. Kira and Kiva Konoe, Ptolemy and Gael Hollennacht, Mirai Takata and Hinata Hyuuga, Kyoshiro Arashi and SAsuke Uchiiha , Mizu and Miko Kimura, SHino Aburame, TenTen Mitsuhashi, and you already know AKira Ryuusei." He nodded taking note of everyone's name as well as Naomi's.

"Yoroshiku."

"It's nice to meet all of you. Tell me Naomi-san is it possible?" He asked," I assume that you have a larger staff."

"No, these kids are it..." Naomi said.

"You managed that humongous wedding with only these fourteen?" He asked shocked.

"nO, but I usually have about fourteen people with me at a time, twenty max. " SHe stood,"And yes Nakita, it is very possible. What is the working budget?"She asked...

"HOw ever much you need. All my information is in there... Contact me if you need anything at all..."

"I'll hold you to that."SHe said,"Well sir, I think we'll head over to the hall now to speculate the surroundings. We'll keep in contact."

"Of course." They all stood, Naomi shaking hands with Nakita and left. Akira remained due to Makita hand on her arm.

"AKi... are you sure you're okay?" SHe smiled at him hugging him tightly, not knowing the soul who watched and listened from the doorway.

"I'm fine Maki-chan, don't worry about me. I'll see you soon okay?1" SHe kissed his cheek and was off with the others and down the hall. Leaving Nakita to blush...he really did love her after all...


	20. Ignorance is Your New Best Friend

**So... yeah... thanks to my sister and her friends that are fans of this story, I have decided to finish the story...**

**I guess.**

* * *

"Oh My God , there's so much food~!" Mirai exclaimed walking into the kitchen were the others were putting away food for the party.

The space rented included a kitchen, a huge bathroom, and paintable walls. The hall was huge and underground, more than enough for a thousand people... and they would be catering to just that many with only four days left to cook, decorate, and send out invitations.

"There you are Mirai," Kira started looking at here from across the room, " How's the invitations going?"

"Everything is in order, we just need them finalized, the equipment should be coming in soon and other than that I think we're in good standing... What about the food?"

He frowned and looked at the pounds of frozen food sitting on the counters as Gael, Ptolemy, and Ryo began to set up the stove and grease pans, " Coming along... are Akira and Sasuke done with the walls?"

"Yep, their going to start painting once Miko, Mizu, and Shino put the strobe lights and stuff up."

"Who knows maybe we can actually pull this off?" Kira said and kissed her cheek as he came near her.

Once the food was put up and organized in the freezer to where they could easily find things, Kira switched places with Akira. Armed with cans of neon, glow in the dark, and washable paint the other ten set to work filling in Akira and Sasuke's artful design along the walls. A witch's eyes, the black cat that seemed to pop off the wall, the ghosts, ghouls, and laughing pumpkins over the white floor would definitely cause an eerie look when completed.

"Whoo~! I think that does it!" Kiva said stanidng back as Mirai climbed down off the ladder and into Kiva's arms.

"Off with the lights and let's test it." The lights turned off and the walls glowed with the glow in the dark pani. When the black lights turned on the floor lit up with an eerie blue that would look perfect hidden beneath dry ice clouds.

"I like it..."Sasuke announced as the horn honked from above.

"That sounds like a delivery..." Mirai said racing up in to the blinding light of the sun.

Naomi's truck was there, the back filled with all the equipment they ordered the last few days.

"It's all here!" Naomi exclaimed had made a few calls to a few people she knew and it all came within a few days... she wanted to kiss the girl.

They carried the metal detector, the scanner, the band's platform and everything else down the stairs and into the painted room to set up the auxiliaries, tap down wires to the floor with white tape and making sure that everything was perfectly hidden. Three system checks latter, the rest of the band Myth showed up with their equipment to set up and do their own systems check. By then Akira came out of the kitchen, leaving the boys in the heated kitchen as the mini cupcakes baked and food simmered and all the eyes on the stove were used.

"Let's see how well this turn table works..." Akira started.

"You DJ too?" Sasuke inquired and she laughed.

"I do a lot of things." She put a headphone to her ear and turned on the digital mixer, plugging in her Ipod.

The speakers, disguised as jack-o-lanterns and black cats engulfed the room with beat and sounds of Linkin Park, mixed with something else no one could name.

"More than that I brought lunch!" Naomi announced carrying bags of already cooked food down into the basement. Food was distributed and Akira continued to spin tracks and warm up her voice for the real voice test after everyone ate.

"Alright Vix start it up..."Galen said with a smile and she picked up her guitar pressing her fingers down and began to play on of her favorite songs: Feel the Disease by Kissing Violet.

_You kiss_

_You lips... Your touch.. _

_It's dangerous_

_Come close _

_Don't stop_

_Make me... be dangerous.._

_Come here to me...._

_I'm waiting_

_Feel the disease_

_You'll be dying in my arms tonight_

_Come here to me_

_I'm waiting _

_Feel the disease_

_You'll be dying in my arms tonight_

_One taste_

_One lick_

_Now you're addicted_

_Deadly Wicked_

_Now we're infected_

_Come here to me...._

_I'm waiting_

_Feel the disease_

_You'll be dying in my arms tonight_

_Come here to me_

_I'm waiting _

_Feel the disease_

_You'll be dying in my arms tonight_

"So... What do you think about doing a cover night of all the awesome creepy songs?" Akira asked as the system was turned off and she started to compile a list of songs they could perform or already knew.

"Sure why not... does it all have to be cover?"

"No but it'd be nice if we had a bit of our own... we have those two really creep songs I suppose but you know we have to do the classics...OH and we have to wear awesome costumes!" Akira said.

"Does black cut it?" Galen asked being completely opposed to dressing up.

"Sure... I think I still have that costume... this is going to be so much fun~!" Akira said happily and raced back into the kitchen to set the next batch of food and start cooling the finished food.

The week ended slowly, quickly, and on edge. Sasuke hadn't said much since he'd met Nakita and the other's prescence seemed to enrage him further. The guys wondered when he was going to snap.

"So... you two aren't dating?" Ryo asked with a smug smirk.

Sasuke glared at him, "Save it."

They laughed at his plight and gasped as Nakita's words drifted towards them.

"We should catch up Aki... tomorrow for lunch alright?"

"Do I have a choice in the matter?"

"Not one."

She pouted and smiled, " Fine, I conceed I guess."

Ryo and the others directed their attention to Sasuke's dark look that slowly melted into nothingness. What was he thinking?

_Doesn't matter... I was never good enough I guess..._

_

* * *

_

"So... tell me about them... your friends I mean..." Nakita started as the waitress brought them lunch.

"They are... the definition of interesting."

"What do you mean?"

"For the most part, they are the types to cheer up even the dreariest of days... Kira and Kiva are the pair that really seem to be the duo of the year, although Miko, Mizu, Ptolemy, and Gael have a very interesting dynamic... Wonder how that's going to work when they get married... They are definitely long term... Kyoshiro and Kiva seem to have an interesting dynamic even though sometimes there's a part of Shino that is only visible to Kiva... she's far too confident to have such a timid boyfriend... I mean... they have to go head to head in some capacity..."

"Is that so?" He asked staring at her across the table and wondering where he fit into her grand plan of life... Was he really just another person to her?

He hoped not they used to be so close.

"Mirai and Hinata have got to be the most timid girls I've ever met... except when their angry then they curse like sailors..."

He laughed, "and the other one?"

"Other one?" She asked.

"Itachi's brother... the one that glares at me a lot..."

"Oh.. Sasuke? He glares at you?"

"He hates my guts... he thinks I'm dating you."

She laughed, she loved her family but she wasn't into incest at all... even in the distant kind, "Ew... no. You're like a brother..."

"I know," He said smiling at her.

They were married in cousins but when they met no one could have teared them apart... in some ways he was closer and more protective than her twin.

"Sasuke... he's... mysterious you could say.. he's... not that easy to figure out... but he's not hard to read... He's... like... a puzzle with a million layers... you have to hit it just right to open it completely or you'll never get anywhere..."

He raised an eyebrow at the light in her eyes, she was happy. THe smile on her lips made him wonder if they were dating, " Are you dating him?"

"God no, we're just good friends... that and I'm trainning him."

"OH~..."

_He wants to date you and you're too oblivious to notice it..._

Same old Akira.

They finished lunch and he took her home. The party was the next day and she had things to do in the morning. What a crazy week it had turned out to be.

* * *

The bass reverberated through the ground as person after person was admitted and an automatic playlist was set in motion as they waited for Akira to arrive with the rest of the girls. Nakita saw everyone that walked in and mingled with crowd and just when everyone was sure Akira would make it the band began to play a haunting melody and her alto voice leaked into the room.

"_Long lost words, whisper slowly to me... still can't find what keeps me here..._"

Sasuke spotted her first from his position against a far wall as she walked up onto stage and the song continued as it were. Black, all black, and her hair was shoulder length and dark red for the night, glinting blood crimson in the light and her clothing glowed in the black lights.

_Oh why on earth does she have to look so..._

He was thinking delicious, like a chocolate cake smothered in real chocolate icing and begging to be eaten... but that would require ice cream... and licking... and he refused to allow his mind to go that far.

He was roused from his arousing daydream by her voice through the speakers.

"Welcome to the awesome Halloween party of the year~! We're The Myth and we'll be covering a few songs tonight as well as adding a few of our own, Happy Halloween~!"

"You take reequests?!"

"Can I request your number?!"

She laughed, sultry, into the microphone, "I don't think my brother would appreciate you making passes at me. But never mind that, on with the show!"

Another song he recognized started, equally as creepy and it surprised him that she would be singing it, playing the guitar.

"_You fell away, what more can I say? The feeling's evolved.. I won't let it out... I can't replace... yor screaming face. Feeling the sickness inside~!_

_WHY WON'T YOU DIE~...! YOUR BLOOD AND MINE~...! WE'LL BE FINE~...! THEN YOUR BODY WILL BE MINE~...._"

He bit his lip and groaned at her soft voice through the speaker and the soft motion of her hips to the music, she exuded appeal and it wasn't fair. He hoped it would get no worse. than her screaming angry voice... He was wrong.

"_So many words... can describe my fate... this feeling's evolved... so soon to break out. I can't relate... to a happy state... Feeling the blood run inside~..._ _WHY WON'T YOU DIE~...! YOUR BLOOD AND MINE~...! WE'LL BE FINE~...! THEN YOUR BODY WILL BE MINE~...._"

The instrumental break spared him no grief. She rocked her head making her hair wild and over her face in a devil may care and inviting appearance.

"_Why is everything so fucking hard for me?... Keep me down to watch you think, I should be. Must you tempt and provoke the ministry? Keep on trying I won't die so easily._"

"_I will not die..._" Galen's screaming voice added in the back ground.

"_Why is everything so fucking hard for me?_"

"_I will not Die_."

"Why is eveyything so fucking hard for me?"

"_I will not Die_."

"_Why won't you die? Your blood and 'll be fine.... Then your body will be mine~...._"

He bit his lip at the inviting look her amber eyes projected and wondered if he was the only male feeling that way. He knew the answer was no.

"You want more?" She asked smiling at the crowd and they cheered and the band started up again.

The night wen ton vampire song after vampire song... They played "Not Meant For Me", "Forsaken" (at which he thought he was going to orgasm in his pants), and a few other songs that belonged to them alone which he could not place. They had just finished Paramore's Decode and they were down to their last song of the night.

If he remembered correctly it was supposed to be the creepiest song ever created: Slept So Long. They played and then Akira's eyes went blank as the song ended and the crowd was screaming for an encore.

Someone had caught her attention... she didn't look happy either.

_How dare he smile at me... that sick no goo... bastard..._

Tsuzuki, her ex-best friend that betrayed her in the worst way possible and then pretended that he never knew her looked at her with confident eyes. He thought she would punk out.

"I think we can deal with an encore right guys?" She asked and took her microphone and set her guitar down.

"Ignorance." She told Galen who scanned the crowd and understood. He started the song.

"For our encore, we dedicate this to all the bast stabbing bastards of the world... you know who you are..."

"_If I'm a bad person, you don't like me._

_Well I guess I'll make my own way..._

_It's a circle, I mean cycle._

_I can't excite you anymore... _"

She turned her angry eyes to her cousin and father across the hall, addressing them all with this song and glaring, screaming her anger and pain into the lyrics.

_"Where's your gavel? Your jury?_

_What's my offense this time?_

_You're not a judge, but if you're going to judge me_

_Sentence me to another life."_

_Don't wanna hear your sad songs_

_Don't wanna feel your pain  
When you swear it's all my fault  
'Cause you know we're not the same, no  
We're not the same, no  
Oh, we're not the same  
Yeah, the friends who stuck together  
We wrote our names in blood  
But I wish you could accept that the change is good  
It's good, it's good_

_Well, you treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out  
You treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out  
_

She was dancing her anger now, showing off her strength of heart through ignoring thier disapproving looks. It didn't matter what any of them thought. She was free.

Screw the rules she was Akira.

_  
Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend_

_This is the best thing that could've happened  
Any longer and I wouldn't have made it  
It's not a war, no  
It's not a rapture  
I'm just a person, but you can't take it_

_The same tricks that, that once fooled me  
They won't get you anywhere  
I'm not the same kid from your memory  
Well, now I can fend for myself_

_Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
Don't wanna feel your pain  
When you swear it's all my fault  
'Cause you know we're not the same, no  
We're not the same, no  
Oh, we're not the same  
Yeah, we used to stick together  
We wrote our names in blood  
But I guess you can't accept that the change is good  
It's good, it's good_

_Well, you treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out  
You treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out_

_Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend  
_

He didn't know why, but Sasuke had the strange urge to find out who she was addressing and beat the life out of them for whatever pain they caused her.

_Oh right... I'm in love with Akira... that's why_.

He shook his head as the song began to wind down and her moves were becoming more and more tempting. After the band gig she would be acting as resident DJ.

_Well, you treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out  
You treat me just like another stranger!  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir!  
I guess I'll go!  
I best be on my way out _ !

The lights blinked off and the crowd cheered for her performance. When they faded back on, she was gone and the band was packing up their respective instruments leaving only the turn tables in tact and spinning for when she took up her place. Sasuke searched for her, but she found him standing beside the refreshment table, refilling the punch bowl.

"That's not drugged is it?" Akira asked.

He gave her cup of the batch just out of the kitchen, the clean batch and smiled, " If you get it from the kitchen it's clean."

"Sweet." She downed the glass and carried on with her entertainment duties.

No one threw up, no fights were started, and it all ended peacefully with the least amount of people drunk and the most amount of people seeking the members of Myth for autographs and deals. All in all it was success.

The crew packed up everything and scrubbed down the whole hall around five o'clock the next morning and everything was packed away to be transported to Ryo's home.

"You've done a wonderful job, I'll make sure to call you anytime we throw a party..." Nakita said smiling.

He hugged Akira goodbye as she crawled, basically, into the back seat of Mira's car and was hauled off towards home exhausted from the night.

Sasuke climbed into the car with Ryo, as he was spending the night with them and crashed into bed, asleep before his head even touched the pillow.

He could get used to this.


	21. The Kiss of Madness

Akira groaned as the bell rang for first period. She really wished the break would have last a bit longer. Between the Phoenix dance practice, combatant, school, and everything else she had to take care of she was ready to say "nuke the world" and welcome the end of existence.

"You alright? You don't look too good..." Sasuke spoke up following her towards their first period class of the day.

"Just a little tired... I haven't been getting much sleep lately."

"Why?" Sasuke asked opening the door for her and not noticing how the hallways cleared for them and the school was snickering around them.

"I don't know... I'm just... " She stopped walking and stared at the red writing on the glass wall.

SLUT! WHORE ! SHE HAD FOUR ABORTIONS! FILTHY BITCH! AKIRA'S A WHORE!

TO HAVE A GOOD TIME CALL 745-64352-64333 SHE'LL GIVE YOU ALL THE PLEASURE YOU CAN TAKE! FOR FREE!

Sasuke looked up and almost choked at the slander. " Who the...-"

Akira strode forward and climbed onto the desk turning around to get everyone's attention in the hallway.

"So... Is this what you're reduced to in the face of greatness? KINDERGARTEN TACTICS?!"

With the sweep of her hand she brought down the board of poster sex ads with her name on it making the hallway gasp and turn in her direction.

"YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT ABOUT ME! IF THERE IS ANYONE YOU DON'T WANT TO FUCK WITH IT'S ME!" Her eyes were molten gold now with rage as the Phoenix dance team rounded the hallway at her screaming. She glared at the crowd.

"Who did it... answer me!"

"I did you whore!" She turned to see Sakura, Ino and the rest of the cheerleader squad, " You don't belong here you bitch!"

She jumped off the table to land just in front of them to meet their eyes.

"You know... I was trying to be kind... Attempting to get out of this school without any problems... and yet you just had to fuck it up..."

Sakura blinked her mind shut off in fear.

"You think you know something about me? Whore? Slut? You don't know anything... You know the last person that slandered my name... he's still recovering from the terminal shock... the doctor's don't think he'll live."

Akira was ripping the ads in her hand and so her deadly threats were sinking in harder, and harder, with the echo of each tear.

"The bitch before that... they had to scoop her into her casket... They buried her in a bag... I got kicked out of my last school for slitting someone's throat in the hallway... they barely closed up the wound and now the bastard can no longer speak... "

Her eyes widened as the fire of hell lashed out in Akira's eyes and Akira picked up the bucket of red paint at her side, crimson like blood.

"Which one would you like? Or should I think of something new just for bitches-"

Sakura screamed as her head was shoved into the bucket of paint with Akira's foot on top of her head, " Who can't keep their dirty words to themselves."

She kicked and screamed fighting to get up. Ino's face joined Sakura in the trough of paint and they struggled under her anger.

"Did you say something? I can't hear you? All I can hear is the sound of you drowning? You want to get up? Can't breathe? What was that-"

"AKIRA NO!" Ptolemy and Gael yanked her back and Ino and Sakura sat up gasping for breathe, choking on the crimson paint.

"Be glad it's only paint and not your own blood I was drowning you in!" Akira screamed as they carted her down the hallway and towards the Girl's gym.

--

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Kyoshiro yelled as they set Akira down in the middle of the gym and she breathed in through her nostrils trying to calm the raging fire.

"You almost killed them!" Ryo said.

"As if anyone would miss them." Akira retorted.

"Mind telling us what the hell you were thinking? And what's this about body bags?" Gael asked as they took seats around her.

She sighed, " I have a bit of a psychological issue..."

"Oh... that wasn't obvious..."Mizu said.

Miko nudged her, " What? She's from the thunder nation she's almost guarenteed to have a few screws loose."

"Okay... ignore them and finish what you were saying."

"Anything... related to that time in my life...sends me into a fit of rage..." Akira sighed and stood stretching towards the cieling, " What I mean by rage... is extreme bloodlust..."

"Okay... that explains that... does Tsunade know about it..."

"Yep... she knows alright...She was the one who diagnosed me after all..."

The gym door opened with Tsunade looking at her, " Again?"

"Again."

She sighed, " This is not going to be good."

She ran her hand through her bangs, " Go home Akira... I've already called your sister, she'll be here soon."

"Great..." Akira groaned, " I'll see you later guys."

"We'll meet you at your house,"Kiva said knowing that Akira would need the company soon.

Sasuke watched her go and gulped, he didn't want to admit it... as scary as Akira could be...

_That was the sexiest thing I've ever seen..._

He sighed and hit himself in the head, _I really need to get my head checked..._

He knew it was only because it was AKira who had gone stark-raving mad but that was okay... It was Akira after all.

* * *

Silence filled the ride from the school out of the city towards home and she knew what Mira was going to say.

"Do you... want to talk about it?"

"Not really no..."Akira replied, " I need space."

"Alright."

The conversation ended there much to Akira's relief. She found herself downstairs with her electric guitar and plugged it in. She needed space... She needed peace...

She needed to write.

Hammering a few chords that reverberated through the room she breathed in playing harder and a song she loved and related to very much, "Waking the Demon."

"Waking the demon, where'd you run to? Walking in shadows, watch the blood flow..."

Mira sighed hearing the chords and angry screaming through the kitchen floorboards. It would always be that way wouldn't it? She'd hammer it out on her own and be okay... She'd be okay wouldn't she?

She bit her lip and picked up the phone.

"Hello? Mira?"

"Yeah...Aniki... it's Akira...it happened again."

Galen bit his lip, "Was... anyone hurt?"

"No... lucky she was pulled of before anything could happen... she did almost drown two girl in a trough of paint."

"Should I come over?"

"No... she's... downstairs with her guitar...you know... dealing with it on her own..."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive... I think her friends are coming after school so it should be fine..."

"Alright... but keep me posted hm?"

"Sure thing."

She hung up just as the doorbell rang.

"Hello?" She was faced with thirteen teenagers and smiled, "I've been expecting you... She's in the basement."

* * *

The reverberating chords that were coming from her fingers, faster, faster, faster, harder, louder, made her slip into a maddened pace. Madness consumed her, was her, and soothed her all the same.

It was enough.

It was enough.

It would never be enough.

Her eyes, a molten gold, flew open and she raised her guitar to strike at the presence behind her only to stop inches from smashing the instrument into Hinata's head. She didn't eve squeak but smiled and held up a bag of half sized snickers.

"We thought you could use some company..."

She lowered the dangerously poised guitar and her eyes softened accepting the bag. Kyoshiro took a seat and pulled Hinata down into his lap as Ryo set a can of Arizona tea in the middle of the circle that formed. AKira looked around and sighed.

"I'm officially crazy and I still can't get rid of you all?"

Kiva laughed, " Not a chance. We're from the Thunder Nation remember? Drowning people on paint is nothing."

"It could have been worse... A lot worse..." Akira started.

"You're not as heavy as I pegged you for..." Ptolemy said grinning, " Once you stopped fighting that is..."

"We're lucky you didn't Crouching Tiger Hidden kill us..." Gael added.

Laughing, she shook her head and opened one of the tiny snickers.

"If she did I'd have to Crouching Dragon Hidden stomp her." Mizu said.

"You are crazy."

"Pot and Kettle, " Mizu replied.

Before long Akira had gone back to her normal spaz-tasticness and they could all go home. Sasuke stood just as the rest of the team approached her.

_I have to... now... before... before I lose the nerve to..._

"Akira..." He whispered and she turned around to face him.

"What's wrong Sasuke?"

She blinked at his extreme proximity and looked up hesitantly into his crimson eyes that were bright with something she'd never seen before.

"What is it-"

"Slap me only if you don't like it."

"Wha-"

His lips pressed against hers softly, continuing to deepen as the second flew by and she accepted in shock. He pulled back and stared at her. Her eyes glazed over in shock and he watched in slow motion as she began to fall.

"AKIRA!"


	22. Welcome to the Groove of Phoenixes

Four days passed since he kissed her and he hadn't seen her since. School was quiet without her, the team seemed to be falling apart and worst of all, Sasuke couldn't focus. Without AKira at his side it was like the world was coming to end. So when he walked into the door and his father was screaming from the kitchen, Sasuke felt as though he had nothing left to loose.

"What the hell do you mean you're sending him away?!You've got some nerve he's my son-"

"No, he's my son and it's my job to protect him!"

"You little bitch!"

The sound of a body crashing to the floor echoed through his mind as he walked into the kitchen. His mother struggled to get up and reached for a frying pan at Fugaku laughed at her.

"Really? You're going to hit me?"

"No,"Sasuke cut in. "I am."

Fugaku spun around into Sasuke's right hook and crashed into the wall. He flexed his hand at took the pan from his mother.

"Go to Akira's and stay there until the police come." He said, helping her off the floor.

"I can't leave you here!"

"You're not going anywhere!" Sasuke pulled her down and rolled across the floor towards the exit to avoid the swing of another pan.

"Get out of here, I don't want you to get hurt. Now go!"

She nodded shakily and he rolled to his feet standing the way of the door until she was out of it and Fugaku laughed.

"Still trying to act tough I see. What are you going to do?"

Fugaku's taunt fell on deaf ears as Sasuke side stepped and avoided his attacks. He was nothing compared to Akira, just a bumbling idiot.

"I've dealt with your bullshit for long enough. Now get the hell out before I get angry."

Fugaku laughed and swung at Sasuke. The pan was halted above his head before he broke Fugaku's arm in four different places and kicked him over. The scream of agony did nothing for his fury. Enough was enough. He'd had enough of the fear and lies, and enough of the bullshit. He felt a bit like Kira when Mirai didn't speak to him for a week: pissed of and unloved.

Fugaku rolled to his feet and growled at Sasuke before throwing bleach in his eyes and running at him. Blinded by the chemicals, Sasuke went down screaming and swinging at Fugaku who landed punch after punch in his face. The familiar feel of skin being ripped off by a metal ring registered before the rage swallowed his fear of blindness. He heard the door burst open somewhere but that didn't stop him. Roaring, he swung up and pushed Fugaku back. Jumping on him he punched with no mercy. Mercy? What was mercy? Any other punishment would feel as sweet. It didn't matter if he went to jail as the men in blue pulled him off and he was still kicking, punching, fighting.

Years of regret and anguish overflowed as he was subdued against the carpet and Fugaku was carried raging out of the door. Through his irritated eyes he saw a pair of shoes and heard the voice he'd been missing for days.

"Sasuke, it's over."

His rage deflated and his body relaxed against the carpet. The two policemen got off his back and allowed him to roll over. Amber eyes smiled at him graciously and her soft hand carressed his cheek mumuring words of reassurance and praise.

"You're safe now... and so is she."

He nodded and closed his burning eyes. Safe... it was okay now. He could sleep. It was sad that a few months prior he would have scoffed at the peace he felt with her fingers running through his hair, but now.... it was all okay.

* * *

There was no trial for Fugaku and he was sentenced to a 25 year sentence. Itachi had been there to see it happen. Mikoto and Itachi visited him in the hospital to tell him to good news, but their reaction wasn't what they expected. His eyes were hidden behind white bandages until the chemicals had been cried out of his system, but the raven hair teen nodded and said nothing. Mikoto frowned at her son's behavior.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No."

"Mom," Itachi started, "Could you leave us alone for a bit?"

She blinked and looked between them before nodding and leaving the room. Sasuke reclined back and turned towards the wall. Even if he couldn't see Itachi, he knew the other was looking at him and he didn't need that gaze burning into his blinded retinas.

"What do you want, Itachi? There's not much else you can do to me." Sasuke started, "It's not like you haven't already done the worst."

"That almost sounded like you were growing up."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

Itachi leaned back and regarded the form in bed beefore pulling and envelope out of his pocket.

"Akira wrote to you."

He flinched.

"But seeing as how you can't see... that would make me your only chance to hear what it says right?"

"If you're going to torture me with what I want to know, make sure I believe you first."

"Akira left town two days ago."

Sasuke flinched once more and buried himself deeper under the blankets.

"She would've said goodbye."

"She didn't."

"She would've said goodbye. She's coming back."

"She didn't,"Itachi replied, " You want to know what it says?"

"Are you going to rape me again?" Sauke asked.

"I thought about it, considered it, but this hopeless you isn't very attractive."

Sasuke scoffed at that, " Why? Why do you do that? Why me?"

"Because... I can."

Sasuke sat up and whirled on him. His hair stood up on his head as he turned in Itachi's general direction.

"Bullshit. What's the real reason?"

Itachi blinked and smiled, "That."

"What?"

"That," Itachi repeated gesturing towards Sasuke. "You've grow up little brother. You're not trying to stand in my shadow and become me anymore. You are Sasuke and now you understand that."

"I should kill you."

"Probably," Itachi said whimsically. "But we both know that you won't. You're not me Sasuke, you should be grateful for that."

He opened the letter and regarded Sasuke once more, " Do you want me to read it?"

After a moment, " Yes."

"Good boy," Itachi said. " If you didn't hear this, she would have killed me."

He smiled and began to read:

"Greeting from Planet Insanity, It is I, Akira Ryuusei, addressing Sasuke Uchiha, the one that has screwed up my life beyond anything else in the world."

Sasuke couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Considering that I'm going back home today, I don't think I should be telling you this, but it's your fault. Thanks to you,my twin and my sister are forcing me back home to get my head checked out. Tell the others not to worry about me, I'll be back in a week after I take care of somethings. Eat well, write well, try not to kill anyone, and I promise you'll be the first person I come to see when I come back... if you're not in the hospital. I hate them. Anyway, save me a spot for the end of the year competitiong huh? I'll never forgive you if you don't. And remind me to slap and or kick you when I see you for that _incident_ in my basement. I haven't decided which. Have a good future."

A week later he was still in the hospital and Mirai brought him the news.

"Akira's back..."

Sasuke blinked,"and... so...?"

"She said that she'll be around to see you after she takes care of somethings. Something about hating hospitals--"

"I run errands pretty fast you know?" They turned at her voice and Sasuke had to swallow the excess saliva in his mouth.

Drooling wasn't sexy but Akira was. In some corset half dress thing he was ready to jump on her again at any moment.

"Holy shit, what the hell happened to you when you went home?" Kira asked.

"Oh you know," she said. "Saw the family, punched the psychiatrist for trying to grope me, went shopping. Like it?"

She turned slightly and the dress billowed showing off newly tanned legs and the detail on the back of the dress in gold. He gulped.

"Whoo~, sexy!" Kira catcalled and laughed.

She grinned and walked in closing the door before walking up to Sasuke's bedside and everyone watched as she reguarded him.

"Hello Sasuke, how are your eyes?"

He blinked, " Fuzzy but getting better. It was just a chemical irritation."

"That's good."

She took a breath and now that the formalities were over she had something to say and he flinched at the uncoming screaming. The bed dipped at his side and lips found their way to Sasukes in shock he tensed and she pulled back just as quick as she kissed him and slapped the hell out of him.

"Well, that concludes my visit. See you guys later."

She waltzed out and Sasuke rubbed his cheek and yelled after her.

"The day I get out--"

"Seven o'clock, you'd better not be late!"

He grinned and the team shook their heads. Dynamic wise they took the prize for the weirdest.

"Welcome to the Groove, Sasuke." Kyoshiro said grandly.

* * *

The Party thrived on noise and laughter and with Akira being pulled every which way and finally into Sasuke's arms, it was hard to figure out which was where.

"Is that Gaara?"

She turned to see him cornering some poor soul against the wall and molesting her with his hands. She grinned and nooded.

"That's my doing," she said proudly catching a glimpse of wild raven hair and grinning as Gaara walked towards the refreshment table after easing the girl into a seat.

What a reunion.

"Come on, toasting time," Sasuke whispered and pulled her towards the Phoenix Dance Team's table where everyone was crowded together happily.

"Alright, so... let's toast to--"

"To Akira for pimp slapping Sakura and Ino!" Hinata said and was kissed by Kyoshiro.

"To Sasuke for getting out his brother's shadow and winning that award," Kira said.

"To them both for joining the Groove," Kiva said.

Akira shook her head as Sasuke kissed her cheek.

"To us," she suggested. "To us for rising out of the ashes like real Phoenixes and kicking ass."

The mumured and joined in.

"To us-Ah~!" Kira dumped his drink on Kiva's head and the ensuing chase and the sloth of drinks dumped on each other's heads filled the jumping party with more chaos and Akira couldn't ask for more.

* * *

YAY! ENDING! FINALLY. Probably not as epic as I originally intended but epic enough I guess.


End file.
